Un Malfoy à Gryffondor
by calimero00
Summary: Maïra Malfoy,jeune fille de 16ans promise au plus terrible des sorciers pour sa majorité, fuie Dumstrang et se retrouve à Poudlard entourée des Maraudeurs et d'un groupe de Serpentard plutôt hostile.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Je tiens à dire que j'ai emprunté tout l'univers d'Harry Potter. A Part quelques personnages à moi, des formules, des lieux et la mise en scène, RIEN n'est de moi... Nous devons tout à JKR. Merci!

**Mon blabla à moi:** Bonjour! Voila ma deuxième fictions après "Lycanthropie.

J'ai pensé à cette histoire en m'endormant, et je me suis écris tout le premier chapitre dans ma tête... j'espère que vous apprécierez mon imagination! Je voulais prévenir aussi, que vous rencontrerez sûrement des répliques légèrement semblable à des fics que vous avez lu. Je m'explique: J'ai lu un nombre incalculable de fictions sur ce site et sur d'autre, et je les aime tellement que je les lis et les relis..; Il se peut donc que mon imagination s'inspirent de temps à autre dans ma mémoire... Si jamais vous rencontrez de choses trop semblable, dîtes le moi, je pourrai essayer de tout arranger! (c'est difficile!) Ah oui, j'allais oublié, j'ai arrangé ces chapitres qui me semblaient un peu trop flou... J'ai donc modifié le plus d'incohérences, j'ai rajouté des répliques, et changé d'autre.. Rien de trèèès important pour ceux qui ont déjà lu cette histoire, mais maintenant, vous pourriez comprendre des choses que vous ne saisissiez pas suffisamment bien précédemment...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Bonne lecture!  
Dans les allées sombres de Pré-au-Lard, une ombre passait, observant de ses yeux bleus gris, pétillants de malice, le château au loin.  
Elle s'approchait, délicate, jusqu'à arriver devant un immense portail, noir d'encre. Les deux gargouilles paraissent encore plus repoussantes avec le peu de lumière qui les éclairent. Le chat se glisse entre les barreaux fins de la grille, permettant à ses pattes de goûter l'herbe humide.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le chat est dans l'illustre château, école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il parcourut les étages, les couloirs, au gré de son instinct sous l'œil attentif de plusieurs tableaux insomniaques et muets. Il arriva devant le tableau d'une femme corpulente, et s'introduit par la porte entrebâillée. Il parcourt la pièce rouge et or, observe la salle commune et hésite entre les deux escaliers qui s'offrent à lui ; il prit celui de gauche et se glisse dans la première chambre.  
La chambre etait faiblement éclairée. Les rideaux filtraient à peine la lumière de la lune. On put distinguer quatre lits d'où des ronflements sonores se firent entendre. L'animal identifia une pile de vêtements qui lui paraissaient confortables, et s'y installa. Il observa les étoiles quelques instants par la fenêtre entre les rideaux pourpres et consentit à baisser ses paupières.

Peter Pettigrow rêvait.  
Dans le monde de la confiserie, les montagnes étaient des montagnes vampiriques, des bonbons de Berthie Crochue saupoudraient la crème, les lacs étaient faits de soupe aux potirons. Dans cet univers merveilleux, un garçon sautait de joie, et se goinfrait de tous les mets qu'il avait à sa disposition. Ses yeux pétillaient à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur une sucrerie. Il aurait aimé attrapé ces délicieuses chauve-souris au sucre qu'il affectionnait tant, mais autre chose l'attira. L'un des pont de ce monde merveilleux représentait tout ce qu'il aimait. Il s'y aventura, mais ayant tellement mangé, le pont de chocolat William's se brisa sous son poids. La panique prit Peter en transe. Le courant de potiron l'emmenait loin, loin ! Il entendit un bruit suspect, l'horizon n'était plus. Une cascade s'étendait comme les chutes du Niagara. Aucune pierre, aucun rocher, aucune branche ne pourrait le sauver de cette noyade assurée ! Plus qu'un mètre, et Peter sombrerait dans les limbes du potiron…. Il tomba, son cœur remonta dans sa poitrine. Puis, étrangement il se sentit pris de convulsions, il tremblait, il devenait fou ! Dans cet univers de confiserie, il était seul, et voilà qu'il entendait des chuchotements précipités !

- Peter, Peter !  
Non , ce n'était pas possible ! Pris de soubresauts plus violents, il ouvrit les yeux. Une tête volait au dessus de la sienne - Aaaah…. !

- Shhhuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Peter, regarde ! chuchotait précipitamment Remus Lupin.  
Pettigrow faillit pousser un nouveau cri, mais une main vint le faire taire.  
Quand Lupin fut sûr que Peter ne crierait plus, il retira doucement sa main, un regard l'avertissant.

- Qui est-ce ? chuchota-t-il à son tour.

- J'en sais rien, va réveiller Sirius, je réveille James. Surtout, pas de bruit, il ne faut pas la réveiller.  
Une fois que les quatre garçons furent debout devant le corps étendu de la jeune fille, un silence tendu s'était installé. James le rompit.

- Hemm, heu, balbutia James. Sirius, elle est à toi? Je savais que tu n'aimais pas dormir avec elle, mais quand même.. De là à la virer…  
Au sol, sur une pile de vêtements, se trouvait une jeune fille d'environ seize ans, aussi peu vêtue qu'un bébé à la naissance, dormant paisiblement.  
Tout en disant ça, James s'était approché de la jeune fille, et lui avait posé son drap sur le dos.

-  
Je te jure que je ne la connais pas! Je m'en rappellerais quand même!! Et puis d'abord, QUI C'EST !? chuchota-t-il surexcité.Apparemment, les quatre jeunes hommes, dans leur "panique" n'avait pas fait grand cas de l'identité de l'intruse.

- Bon, qui la réveille?  
Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement.

- Raaah de vrais gamins! Ce n'est qu'une fille!  
Remus s'avança doucement et toucha l'épaule nue de la jeune fille. Celle-ci sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. En voyant les quatre hommes la fixer, alors qu'ils étaient encore en caleçon, elle sauta contre le mur. A présent, les quatre hommes détournaient les yeux, rouges d'embarras. La jeune fille comprit bien vite dans quelle posture elle se trouvait, et elle attrapa le drap qui était au sol pour se couvrir le corps.

- NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES QUI?! hurla-t-elle paniquée.

-  
QUOI? C'EST TOI QUI T'INCRUSTES DANS NOTRE CHAMBRE JE TE PREVIENS AU PASSAGE!! hurla à son tour Sirius.Elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était bien une chambre de garçon. Les quatre lits étaient passablement dérangés, les rideaux de certains étaient déchirés ou tachés, des parchemins vierges ou criblés de dessins et de croquis, des piles de vêtements étaient entassées sur toute l'étendue de la chambre et il n'était sûrement pas très évident de ne pas marcher sur un quelconque objet.  
Sur les murs, des affiches de Quiddich, de jeunes femmes très séduisantes, les aguichant, et encore beaucoup d'autres choses les compromettant.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi, c'est Remus Lupin, je suis Préfet de Griffondor. Lui, c'est James Potter, le petit qui se cache, c'est Peter Pettigrow, et celui qui cache le petit, eh bien, c'est Sirius Black.

- Tu as l'honneur de te trouver seule en présence des Maraudeurs !  
James affichait un grand sourire.  
Elle les regarda tour à tour, et fixa Black. Elle eut un tic nerveux et une mine dégoûtée.

- Sirius Black? Dit elle écœurées . Aussi noir que le nom qu'ils portent, hein? Elle eut un petit sourire méchant. Vous n'êtes que des Mangemorts en puissance et tu rejoindra ta famille après ta scolarité si ce n'est pas déjà fait.  
Elle se retourna et prit un long tee-shirt rouge et or sur une des nombreuses piles de vêtements. Puis, après un nouveau regard haineux envers celui qu'elle avait en horreur rien qu'à son nom, elle sortit de la chambre.  
James Potter haussa un sourcil et regarda son ami, puis la porte qui venait de claquer.

- T'es sur de ne pas la connaître? Car elle m'a l'air de ne pas t'apprécier!

- ….

* * *

Premier chapitre terminé! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Je le répète mais il le faut, j'aimerai tellement que tout soit à moi!! )'

* * *

**  
**

**Chapitre 2**

Nouvelle recrue à Gryffondor

La jeune fille sortit furieuse de la chambre. Elle croisa les regards curieux des élèves présents dans la salle commune, mais elle n'y prit pas garde, elle devait voir quelqu'un d'important. Marchant à grand pas, elle se demandais si décidemment, Merlin en avait contre elle. Elle ruminait le nom de Black, Mangemort, vraiment pas de chance et elle ne cessait de soupirer.

-Bon! Elle est où cette porte! S'écria-t-elle soudain. Elle était arrivé dans le hall et cherchait désespérément une porte avec l'écriteaux «directeur» , fixé dessus. Elle tapa nerveusement du pied regardant d'un œil perçant les tableaux qui chuchotaient entre eux. Elle vit apparaître d'un couloir à sa gauche, un garçon d'environ son âge avec une robe de sorcier et un blason vert et argent. Elle se dirigea vers lui, pensant qu'il lui serait d'une aide quelconque.

-Excuse moi, tu ne saurais pas où est le bureau du directeur de ce foutu collège par hasard? Dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Il la toisa et grimaça. Elle perdit son sourire.

-Encore une greluche de Black… murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de franchir deux grandes portes en chêne où un vacarme infernal résonnait à l'intérieur. Elle fronça les sourcils prise ay dépourvu, mais fini pas ricaner. Black… toujours Black apparemment! En plus d'être un Mangemort c'est un coureur de jupon.

Elle hésita vaguement à entrer par la porte que venait de franchir le garçon. Elle regarda la légère tunique qu'elle avait sur elle, et ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle grimaça, considéra la porte de chêne et d'un pas résolut entra dans la Grande Salle.

Elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise et la bouche grande ouverte, posait ses yeux partout. Des centaines de milliers de bougies flottaient dans les airs, et répandaient une douce lumière. Le plafond, il n'y en avait pas. Ou du moins, il était trop haut pour l'apercevoir et était apparemment enchanté pour avoir sa propre météo. Le ciel ensoleillé à l'extérieur, était légèrement brumeux dans la salle. Elle eut du mal à arrêter sa contemplation, mais elle détourna ses yeux et visait à présent les deux tables à sa droite, les deux tables à sa gauche, et la table face à elle. A présent, un bon nombre d'élève la regardait de loin, chuchotant quelque chose à son voisin en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Une femme, au chignon serré avait les lèvres pincées et de petit yeux scrutateurs, avait arrêté de parler avec son collègue, l'observait de la table face à elle. Résolut une nouvelle fois, d'un pas un peu incertain, l jeune fille s'avança pour se trouver face à cette femme. Elle tourna la tête vivement pour accuser du regard deux garçons plus âgés qu'elle, faire des commentaires déplacé et malsain sur elle en la déshabillant du regard.

-Messieurs… Fit La femme au chignon serrée en suivant le regard de la jeune fille, je n'accepte pas les commentaires déplacés, 5 points de moins pour Serpentard. Miss, fit elle durement à l'encontre de la jeune fille, ne vous étonnez pas si on vous regarde, mais l'accoutrement dont vous êtes… si peu vêtu, ne peux qu'intéresser ces élèves… Elle désigna d'une main lasse les deux garçons qui se firent un clin d'œil. A présent tous les élèves épiaient la scène, et écoutaient avidement leur professeur parler, attendant une quelconque réaction fasse à la jeune fille qui se tenait face à la table professoral, pieds nus et un tee-shirt où était marqué «Sirius Black, 4», sur le dos. Les élèves qui venaient prendre leur petit déjeuner étaient surpris de voir cette salle aussi calme. Tous les yeux des nouveaux arrivants se posèrent tout de suite sur la personne au centre de tous les yeux, masculins, féminins et professoraux. Ils s'asseyaient en silence sans se détacher de leur contemplation.

-Maintenant… commença la femme avant d'être coupé.

Soudain, toute les têtes se retournèrent pour voir quatre garçons arriver. En tête, Sirius Black lançait à la jeune fille des regards noirs. Il avait fini, après un lent et long temps de réactions, à comprendre qu'elle l'avait insulté. Il avait alors emmené, ou plus ou moins forcé, ses copains de venir avec lui pour chercher cette «petite garce». James, lui, partageant l'avis de son ami, avançait à la même allure que lui. Pettigrow courait misérablement derrière tandis que Remus Lupin secouait la tête exaspéré en les talonnant.

-Toi! Espèce de garce! Éructa Black.

-Monsieur Black! Votre langage! S'exclama la femme au chignon.

-Excusez-moi professeur, fit il sans grande conviction. Il pointa du doigt la jeune fille toujours face à lui, rend-moi mes fringues et barre toi, je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu as dormis dans notre chambre! Siffla-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil, sourit méchamment et fit non de la tête.

-Le tee-shirt, après. Sinon, je n'ai nullement l'intention de partir, ni même te dire pourquoi je me suis malencontreusement retrouver dans votre chambre.

-Moi, j'aimerai bien savoir jusqu'à quand tu risque de squatter… Fit une voix à sa gauche. Un garçon aux cheveux gras, qu'elle n'avait par remarqué au début étant donné qu'il était caché dans un livre.

-…Maïra, compléta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Je ne sais pas Severus, mais ravie de te voir. Répondit elle avec un sourire. Tout le monde était interdit. Il était déjà très étonnant que Severus Rogue parle à un individu autre que la bande qu'il tant, mais qu'il sourisse était nettement plus bizarre…

C'est le professeur, qui mit court aux suppositions des élèves.  
-Miss, je vais vous accompagner avec mes collègues chez le directeur. Elle lança un regard appuyer au petit professeur qui se dépêcha de sortir de la salle prévenir les autres enseignants. Vous tous, rentrez dans vos salles communes, on vous appelleras plus tard.

Une des portes derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrit, laissant entrer tous les enseignants et la jeune fille. Ceux qui l'avait vu le matin même, remarquèrent que sa tenu était nettement mieux adapté à la vie du collège. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs, tombant jusqu'à sa chute de rein et des yeux bleus, tirant sur le gris. Elle était de taille moyenne, plutôt bien proportionnée et un air assez peu définissable sur le visage. Elle avait l'air sûr d'elle, mais quand on y regardait de plus près, sa bouche se crispait légèrement en voyant tous les élèves la fixer.

Le professeur McGonagall l'arrêta d'un geste de la main pour qu'elle reste à côté d'elle. Tous les autres professeurs étaient assis à leur table attendant que Dumbledore prennent la parole, ce qui arriva vite.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève. Bien qu'arrivé quelque jours après la rentrée, j'espère que vous lui ferais très bonne accueil. Après la très courte répartition, et le déjeuné, les cours reprendrons normalement. Merci.

Le silence qui s'était auto insinuer lorsque le directeur avait parlé resta encré dans la salle attendant que la nouvelle soit enfin répartie.

-Maïra Malfoy, veuillez vous diriger vers le tabouret et mettre le Choixpeau magique. Lui dit le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire réconfortant.

Au nom de l'élève, beaucoup s'étouffèrent dans leur eau. Il était proprement impensable de croire que cette jeune fille soit issu de l'illustre famille Malfoy. Des cheveux noirs, Noirs! Dans la Grande Salle, ce fut surtout les Serpentards, qui furent le plus surpris. Tous regardaient Narcissa Black qui était promise depuis sa naissance à Lucius Malfoy. Quand elle avait eut l'âge, elle protesta, mais elle se rendit bien vite compte,qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, et s'était faite à cette idée. Malgré leur mine atterrée on voyait s'éclairer dans les yeux des vert et argent, une étincelle de lumière plutôt inquiétante. Ils devaient sans doute penser qu'ils s'accorderaient les faveurs de beaucoup de monde s'ils étaient en contact direct avec Maïra.

Elle mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

' -Mhhh... Tu as de grandes capacités, ohh, un pouvoir pas encore contrôlé! Ne cherche pas, il arrivera très bientôt! Tu es un cas très difficile, mais pas incurable... tu as des capacité intellectuelles impressionnantes je dois dire. Tu pourrais très bien aller à Serdaigle, mais je sens que tu n'y trouverais pas ta place, tu as besoin d'actions... la maison de tes ancêtre alors? Mhhh... J'hésite je ne te laisserai pas choisir ta propre voie, tu ne sais pas à quoi tu es destinée... je vais donc t'envoyer à'  
-GRYFFONDOR!  
Maïra déglutit difficilement. A la table à sa gauche, une grande partie des élèves applaudissait sa venue sauf un. Sirius Black. Elle allait devoir le supporter pendant deux ans… Elle soupira, et s'assit à la table.

Les Serpentards étaient encore une fois sidérés. Un Malfoy hors du «clan familial», cela promettait d'être intéressant mais cela leur restaient en travers de la gorge.  
Une main lui effleura l'épaule, et une voix parvint à ses oreilles.

-Ton emploi du temps. McGonagall m'a dit de te dire que tu devais assister aux cours, même sans matériel, les professeurs t'en fourniront. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis préfet, si tu a le moindre problème, viens me voir.  
Elle prit le papier qu'on lui tendit, et elle se retourna, Lupin allait se rasseoir en présence des Maraudeurs... Black lui jeta un regard de profond dégoût, et repartit sur sa conversation avec Potter.

-J'avais pas de besoin de toi Lupin… grommela-t-elle.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son emploie du temps et remarqua les deux heures de potion qu'elle avait en compagnie des Serpentards. Elle glissa de son siège pour voir Severus qui ignorait superbement un garçon qui lui parlait frénétiquement en faisant de grand geste et en jetant des regard à Maïra.

Quand elle eut fini de déjeuner, après avoir ignoré les questions des élèves qui lui demandaient pourquoi elle n'arrivait que maintenant, elle se leva et marcha entre les tables. Elle remarqua les quelques regards envieux qu'on lui jetait et encore une fois, elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Sortit de la grande salle, elle tourna dans un couloir, quand soudain, elle se fit happer et pousser contre un mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là. Grogna Black. Une Malfoy n'a pas a être dans ma maison.

-Tu me fait pitié Black! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Je ne touche pas les Mangemorts, alors lâche moi!  
Maïra tenta de sortir de l'emprise de Black mais celui ci resserra son étreinte, elle était à présent collée entre le mur et le torse de son "agresseur".

-Lâche moi Black, tu es vraiment pathétique... Elle lui écrasa, les orteils ce qui lui fit lâcher prise.

-Petite garce! hurla-t-il à l'encontre de Maïra qui partit en direction des couloirs.

Un peu plus loin dans un couloir, elle sentit un bras l'attraper. Étant sûre que c'était Black, elle se retourna vivement pour décocher un coup de poing pour lui donner sa façon de penser.

-Hey! C'est que tu es agressive en plus! Lupin accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire taquin. Je te cherchais, tu ne dois sûrement pas savoir où se trouve la salle de Pronchiot, le professeur de potion, donc...

Elle soupira.  
-Qui te dit que je ne sais pas où elle se trouve cette salle?

-Et bien, sans vouloir blesser ton orgueil, tu es nouvelle ici, et je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant, je peux donc en déduire que tu ne connais pas le château. Au fait, nous n'avons pas pu faire connaissance ce matin, tu était où avant Poudlard?

-Tu veux savoir quelle était mon ancienne école, ou bien savoir qu'est ce que je faisais dans le dortoir des.

-Maraudeurs, je t'expliquerai ! Et bien, je veux bien savoir les deux.

-Première question, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, et deuxième question, je m'en serai bien passée, c'était un pur hasard. Elle lui sourit et elle le devança en accélérant le pas.

Remus ricana fasse à cette attitude désinvolte et se pressa de prévenir Maïra:

- A GAUCHE MALFOY!Maïra, se résigna à tourner a gauche et descendit les escaliers, Lupin l'observait de loin. Son instinct développé dû à sa lycanthropie lui disait qu'elle avait l'air de cacher beaucoup de chose. Trop de chose pour quelque un de normal. Cette fille l'intriguait à vrai dire. Il haussa les épaules et continua sa route en guidant Maïra, ... de loin!  
De son côté Maïra ruminait contre ce Maraudeur, trop gentil. Il traînait avec Black et même si elle ne connaissait absolument pas ce dernier, elle voyait très bien quel genre il était. Elle était à présent très proche des cachots et voyait à l'autre bout d'un couloir, un groupe d'élève.

-Sev!

Le concerné se retourna et s'avança lentement vers elle.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ici, tu n'es plus à Dumstrang?

Des murmures se firent entendre au sein du groupe composé de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, il était très rare de voir quelqu'un adresser la parole à Rogue hormis le groupe que Rogue complétait.

- Je me suis barrée, j'aimais pas cet endroit, surtout ceux qui le fréquente!

-Et...Stelvinski? Hésita Rogue.

-Mort. Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Quand Maïra dit cela, la lueur pétillante dans ses yeux s'était affaiblit, mais son sourire se faisait plus large... Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

-Tssstsstss je vois très bien , mais je me demande comment tu t'y es prise! T'es vraiment pas croyable! Bon , on en reparlera ce soir, ah non! J'oubliais, tu es à

Gryf-fon-dor! HAHAHAHA Gryffondor! Toi! J'arrive pas à y croire!  
Tandis que Rogue se "roulait" par terre, le professeur Pronchiot sortit des cachots pour faire entrer ses élèves -Monsieur Rogue, je n'aimerai pas être dans l'obligation de retirer des points à ma maison, alors, si vous aviez le plaisir de vous calmer et de rentrer dans la classe... Vous autres, j'ai marqué vos noms au tableau en face de chacun d'eux, se trouve le nom d'un camarade d'une maison opposée, vous ferez équipe avec celui ci jusqu'au vacances de Noël, PAS de protestation monsieur Potter, allez avec monsieur Rogue si vous ne voulez pas écoper d'une retenue.

-Madame? Demanda-t-elle.

-QUOI? Je dois me mettre avec Potter? Il en est hors de question! Hurla Rogue -

-Aucune protestations. Allez vous asseoir ou vous viendrez en heure dès ce soir et …

-Madame?

-... oui, quoi?! dit elle abruptement -Je suis la nouvelle élève, Maïra Malfoy, étant donné que je suis arrivée hier au soir, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'acheter de nouvelle affaire pour cette année. J'aimerais savoir si vous auriez l'obligeance de m'en fournir pour ce cours.

-Une Malfoy aux cheveux noirs hein? Vous allez vous mettre avec Lestrange, là bas, le concerné leva la main, miss Evans, mettez vous avec Parkinson.-Maïra c'est  
ça? Lestrange tendit sa main, mais Maïra ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder.-Mhhh! Fit il en souriant, typique d'un Serpentard! Ignorer ses partenaires!

-Alors comme ça tu usurpe l'identité d'un Serpentard?

-Très drôle. Pourquoi as tu fais un clin d'œil a Severus, quand tu lui a dit qu'un mec de Dumstrang était mort?-Fais pas semblant de ne pas entendre! Ça te gène d'en parler ou bien est ce mon regard ténébreux, qui t'envoûte?  
Ses dernières paroles furent accompagnées d'un sourire qui se voulait charmeur, mais qui fit rire Maïra.

-Je n'ais pas envie que tu te sentes trop sur de toi, alors, je vais te donner une réponse. Si j'ai fais un clin d'œil a Rogue, c'est parce qu'il connaissait Stelvinski et qu'il sait pourquoi… je l'ai tué.

-T'AS TUE UN MEC?! s'égosilla t-il.  
Cela fit tourner toute les tête de la classe.

-Heu, alors comme ça tu a heu… vu un Lèque? (1) Demanda t-il en jetant des regards anxieux à la classe.

-Mais où vos croyez vous! S'exclama le professeur. Nous sommes dans une classe pas dans un parloir! Miss Malfoy, je vous demande d'allez apporter ça à votre directrice de maison. Vous lui direz que j'ai profité de l'exclusion de cours pour bavardage intensif pour que vous lui donniez ce mot. Lestrange, accompagnez là, et revenez ensuite. Maintenant, sortez! Continua-t-elle autoritaire.  
Lestrange et Maïra se regardèrent, et sortirent de la classe.

* * *

(1): Lèque: Dérivé de la licorne à la peau de serpent. La peau de cet aniamal peu, réparer les blessures plus ou moins grave lorsqu'on l'applique sur la partie blessée. En potion, elle devient un philtre très puissant, losqu'il est utilisé avec le Veritaserum.

* * *

Fin du Deuxième chapitres.. Reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** A part quelques personnages de mon invention que vous reconnaîtrez immédiatement, je ne possède rien ni personne !

**Chapitre 3**

Lestrange vs Malfoy

**BONNE LECTURE!**

Côte à côte, Lestrange et Maïra avançaient doucement dans les couloirs. Pour son premier jour, elle s'était déjà fait virer de cours. Elle était exaspérée par son propre comportement. Il faudrait quand même arranger cela se disait elle. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par Lestrange.

-Pourquoi tu me l'a dit? je pourrai te faire renvoyer comme je veux.

-Tu ne diras rien, car mon père serait furieux, et que c'est très mauvais d'avoir un Malfoy sur le dos. Dit elle simplement. Elle n'aimait pas se servir de son nom pour résoudre ses problèmes, mais les Malfoy était une famille si influente qu'il était très utile de le prononcer de temps en temps.

-...Tu fais encore mieux que les Maraudeurs, Malfoy. Dit il après un moment de silence.  
Il se tourna vers Maïra et lui sourit, toujours ce sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

-Pourquoi « Maraudeurs » ? Ce sont eux qui se sont qualifiés de la sorte ?

-Ah oui, tu ne connais pas encore ! Les Maraudeurs sont prétentieux, arrogant… Tout ce que tu voudras. Ils aiment rabaisser les gens par de petites blagues qui font beaucoup rire. Par exemple, l'année dernière, Severus s'est retrouvé la tête en bas, et … Potter a trouvé très drôle de lui baisser son caleçon grisâtre.

-C'est vrai ? Dit elle rayonnante. J'irai féliciter Potter cela devait être sacrément drôle !  
N'essayant de ne rien faire paraître à son étonnement il demanda :

-Mais comment connais-tu Severus ? Déjà ce matin, c'est les yeux doux et le prénom…

-Cela ne te regarde pas, je connais Severus. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander, mais je doute qu'il te dise quoi que ce soit.

-Il me le dira, je le sais. Autre chose, pourquoi as-tu tué un homme ? Qu'a t-il fait pour que tu le tue ?

-Il me cherchait, un point c'est tout. Sa voix était un peu enrouée lorsqu'elle parla. Elle détourna le regard et continua de marcher sous les yeux attentifs, elle le savait, de Lestrange.

Lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau, elle sentit que quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, et lorsqu'elle fut coincée entre le mur et son torse, elle réalisa.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Rien… Répondit il dans un souffle. Il ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser lorsque Maïra le repoussa fortement.

-Non, mais où te crois-tu ? Je ne te permets pas de me toucher.

-Shuut… Fit il doucement en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche. Laisse toi faire.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Lestrange ! Je t'interdis de poser tes mains sur moi, compris ?

-J'ai été assez patient comme ça Malfoy, tu me laisse t'embrasser et on n'en parle plus.

-Pourquoi, un pari ? Dit-elle dégoûtée.

-Non, j'ai envie de t'essayer... Encore une fois, elle se retrouvait contre le mur, mais maintenu par une pression beaucoup plus puissante. Lestrange ne laissa pas

Maïra dire un autre mot, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, forçant le passage de sa langue. Maïra, dégoûté, laissa l'intruse entrer dans sa bouche pour la mordre fortement. Il se dégagea fortement se tenant la bouche pour retenir le flot de sang.

-Je ne veux plus te voir Lestrange. Mais si par le plus grand des hasard je te revoie en face de moi, je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses plus importuner personne.  
Les yeux de Lestrange lançaient des Avada Kedavra, il s'approchait encore mais beaucoup plus menaçant que les deux fois précédentes. Maïra n'attendit pas qu'il soit arrivé à sa hauteur, elle courra jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall se demandant qu'Est-ce qui avait fait changer brusquement Lestrange. Pourquoi avait il eu la subite envie de l'embrasse!  
Du bureau, elle entendait les pas de Lestrange qui l'attendait.. McGonagall regarda d'un œil perçant son élève,se leva et parla d'un ton franc, mais exaspéré.

-Je n'apprécie pas ce genre de comportement! Sortez et refaite une entrée acceptable, allez, sortez !

-Si je ressors, je risque de ne plus rentrée.  
Elle se doutait que si elle sortait comme lui ordonnait son professeur, son agresseur en profiterai pour lui faire payer son humiliation. Elle eut un sourire narquois, au moins dans ce bureau, elle était à l'abris.

-Comment osez vous avoir un comportement aussi insolent à mon égard ! S'exclama outrée la sous directrice. 5 points de moins.  
Prise de cours, Maïra fit de plates excuse à son professeur, lui assurant que ce sourire ne lui était pas destiné.  
McGonagall eut l'air de la croire et eu un rictus d'indignation. Elle demanda calmement à Maïra ce qui faisait qu'elle se trouvait dans son bureau alors, qu'en ce moment, elle devrait se trouver en cours.

-Je me suis fait exclure par le professeur Pronchiot, je parlais avec Lestrange, en prononçant ce nom, elle sentit une vague de colère la submerger, et elle n'a apparemment pas appréciée. Et elle m'a demandé de vous apporter ça en même temps Elle lu le papier et se leva à la hâte.

-Je me vois dans l'obligation de réagir miss. Je ne vais pas vous retirer de point supplémentaire, mais je vous met en garde. Bonne fin de journée. Retournez en cours à présent, et surtout ne tardez pas dans les couloirs!

-Merci madame.  
Et elle sortit, prenant bien soin de regarder si son agresseur, n'était pas resté se venger. En une journée elle s'était déjà fait plaquée deux fois contre un mur, et elle n'appréciait pas du tout ce genre de comportement... Elle vit son professeur sortir rapidement de son bureau et se dirigeait vers les étages supérieurs.

Elle devait rentrer en cours. Revoir Lestrange. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie pour le moment, alors elle prit l'initiative de faire un tour rapide du collège, en visitant les couloirs et observant méticuleusement les tableaux pour ne pas avoir à se perdre. Une heure et demie plus tard, la cloche sonna et les élèves affluèrent dans tous les sens. A présent, elle déambulait tristement dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire pendant cette heure de non cours. Elle eut l'idée d'aller voir un certain camarde aux cheveux graisseux et fit le sens inverse pour se rendre jusqu'au cachot de potion, mais elle ne reconnu pas cette grande armure. Énervée par son manque d'orientation, pour cette première journée agaçante où tout allait de travers, elle alla voir la jeune fille rousse qui marchait devant elle.

-Où sont les cachots de Pronchiot?

-Malfoy? Si tu veux que je te réponde, j'apprécierais un "excuse moi" et un "s'il te plaît"

-Non mais il ne faut pas croire! Je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre, ne t'embêtes pas! Répondit elle toujours sous le coup de sa mauvaise humeur. Elle fit un grand sourire, qui sonnait faux, et se retourna pour aller voir une autre personne.

-Pff! J'aurai dû m'y attendre! Tu es quand même un Malfoy!  
En entendant cela, Maïra s'arrêta de marcher. Elle se retourna brusquement, tremblante de rage.

-Je t'interdis de me juger de la sorte ! Et puis, comment me connais tu ?

-Heu... on est dans la même classe, je suis à Gryffondor en 6eme année, comme toi. D'un ton froid, face aux regard de Maïra, elle poursuivit sur la même lancé, à ce que je vois, tu renies tes origines!  
Cette fois, ce fut la jeune fille rousse qui sourit, mais comparé à ses habitudes, c'était un sourire mesquin.

-Désolé.  
Lily Evans n'en revenait pas! Elle avait connu Lucius, LE Lucius Malfoy, le plus embêtant de toute sa famille, ne reconnaissant jamais ses faits, et là, un Malfoy, Maïra, s'excusait.

-Pardon.

-J'ai dit que je m'excusait! Je t'expliquerais peut être, un jour, pourquoi je réagis comme ça. En fait, je suis un peu perdu! Tu dois savoir que je suis nouvelle, donc je ne connais pas spécialement le château.

-Très bien, on va tout recommencer depuis le début ok? Je m'appelle Lily Evans, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis en 6eme année à Gryffondor en tant que préfète. Viens, je vais te faire visiter le château! C'est quand même mon rôle! On ira voir Remus ensuite, je crois que tu es allée dormir dans sa chambre.  
Elle eut un rictus de dégoût en pensant aux autres colocataires de la chambre.

-Ils sont comment les Maraudeurs? Enfin, ils sont comment, caractère ect, parce que physiquement, je les ai bien en tête!  
Maïra esquissa un sourire.

-Je n'aime pas spécialement les Maraudeurs, à part Remus, il est aussi préfet, et tient son rôle à coeur. Il est beaucoup plus raisonnable, pas le moins du monde prétentieux, il est gentil et attentionné.

-Si je comprend bien, tu sortirais bien avec lui n'est ce pas?  
Lily rougit à vue d'oeil -NON! heu... en fait ce n'est pas du tout ça! Il est vrai que Remus a beaucoup de charme, et qu'il a toutes les qualités nécessaire à côté, mais je sort avec Amos Diggory, je te le montrerai! dit elle en voyant le visage perplexe se Maïra.

-Ok, et les autres?  
Elles firent le chemin d'une grande partit de la tour est du château parlant des Maraudeurs entre les présentations des salles, faisant 3 étages, passant devant le cours de McGonagall, de Knight, professeur de DCFM, etc. ... elles ralentirent le pas en arrivant vers la salle de Flitwick, avec qui elles avaient cours, dans à peine 5 minutes.

-Donc si je comprend bien, Potter veut sortir avec toi depuis votre 3eme année, en vue du visage rouge de Lily, elle comprit qu'elle résumait bien, bon, Black, j'avais déjà remarqué son comportement prétentieux mais, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas.

-Oui?

-Pettigrow. Que fait-il dans ce groupe de beau gosse? Rooh! Fais pas cette tête! Tu es d'accord avec moi quand même! Potter est pas mal du tout avec sa carrure de meilleur joueur de Quiddich, Remus a beaucoup de charme.  
Maïra vit de loin les Maraudeurs près de la porte, à attendre que les cours commencent. Potter et Black parlaient de quelque chose qui, devait être très drôle vu Pettigrow qui roulait par terre, se tonnant les côte, ou bien est-ce un sort? Remus, adosser au mur lisant un livre, ses cheveux blonds cendrées luisant à la lumière du soleil, y'avait pas à dire, il avait beaucoup de charme. A première vu, quand on voit les Maraudeurs, on remarque d'abord les tapes à l'oeil, Black et Potter.

-Et Black?

-Quoi Black?

-Ba... tu commences à me dire que tu ne comprend pas pourquoi Pettigrow fait partit du groupe des "beaux gosse", tu commence à me dire qu'ils le sont, tu me d'écris Potter et Remus, mais tu ne dis rien à propos de Black c'est quand même lui qui a eu toute les filles de Poudlard dans son lit! SAUF moi et Morgan, je tiens à te rassurer! dit elle en voyant le regard en biais, plein de sous entendu de Maïra -Même si ça me fais mal de le dire, arrête de me regarder comme ça! Et bien, je vais te donner un coup de poing si tu continue à avancer la tête, il est très beau! Voilà tu es contente !

- Ouais je vois! dit elle.

Lily se retenait de rire, et arrivant devant la salle de Flitwick, qui leur demandait d'entrer, elle regarda d'un oeil noir Potter.

-Lily! T'était où? On t'as cherché partout! Malfoy?  
Elle venait d'apercevoir la présence de Maïra et elles se reculèrent un peu en la voyant.

-Rooh! Arrêté les filles! J'étais avec elle pendant toute cette heure, je lui faisais visiter le château, et je l'ai mise en garde contre .  
Elle fit un mouvement de la tête, eux, continua-t-elle montrant les maraudeurs.

-Hey!! fit Kate Shtoss, une soi-disant amie de Lily, je te rappelle que je sors avec l'un d'eux!

-Qui ça? Lupin? Demanda Maïra -Non, le plus beau des Maraudeurs, le plus intelligent, le plus drôle, le plus.

-Encore une chose à t'apprendre... il ne faut jamais commencer à lui parler de Black, elle énumère toutes les "qualités" que je en vois pas vraiment! En réalité, elle fait partit de toute ces groupies qui lui court après.  
Kate, qui énumérait encore les points fort de son amour, fut vite ramené à la réalité en entendant le mot "groupie.

-QUOI?! Tu ose me traiter de _groupie_! Hurla-elle Comment peux tu dire ça! Je ne suis pas une groupie, je suis la seule à le voir tel qu'il est!

-Toi aussi, tu le vois comme un Mangemort imbu de lui-même? Sourit Maïra.

-Arrêtes! Tu en sais pas ce que tu dis! Après tout, c'est toi la Malfoy! Et c'est ta famille qui est au service du Seigneur des Tenêbre, Je me trompe!

Elle criait si fort, que toute la classe s'était retournée pour voir ce qui rendait la petite amie du "meilleur" Maraudeur en colère, fulminer au visage de la nouvelle. Black s'approcha et se planta devant Maïra de toute sa hauteur. Il avait l'œil pétillant de haine, ce qui intimida un peu Maïra, même si elle ne se le serait jamais avoué.

-Toi, Malfoy, je t'ai déjà prévenu.  
Il était si proche de Maïra qu'elle sentit le parfum se dégager du cou de Black. Il la regardait de haut, et à présent il lui chuchotait des paroles très grisantes. Elle sourit. Elle savait qu'en prenant ce comportement, cela le rendrait fou de rage. Elle le connaissait à peine, mais ses sentiment était très facile à percevoir. Il la haïssait pour son nom, Maïra de même, sans savoir qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient porter le nom qu'ils devaient porter.

-Comment cela? Tu l'a prévenu? Sirius qu'est ce que tu a fait?  
Anxieux, Remus se rapprochait.

-Heu... Black, c'est moi qui... essaya de s'expliquer Lily -TAISEZ VOUS TOUS! C'est entre moi et la fausse Gryffondor. Remus, occupe toi de tes affaires, et toi, la sang de bourbe, tu ne parle pas.  
Black, plus énervé que jamais, plaqua Maïra contre le mur le plus proche, il la maintenait au cou, ses pieds ne touchait presque plus le sol. Tout le monde autour recula d'un pas, épouvanté. Il avait l'air d'être dans un état second où le seul fait de faire mal à la personne qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, lui procurerait une joie sans pareille.

Soudain, les yeux de Maïra roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Elle marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles, elle avait des larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux, elle avait l'air de se souvenir de quelque chose. D'un moment de sa vie, un moment lointain où quelqu'un de proche lui avait retiré des pouvoirs.  
Au même moment, dans la salle de classe, la dispute continuait -SIRIUS! Comment ose tu dire ça à Lily!

-JE SAIS ENCORE ME DEBROUILLER TOUTE SEULE? ET POUR TOI POTTER JE M'APPELLE ENCORE EVANS!

-Silencio!

Toute la classe fut muette, Flitwick, c'est lui qui avait lancé le sort, demanda à Black de lâcher Maïra celui-ci ne la lâcha pas n'entendant pas son professeur. Elle était toujours plaquée contre le mur les pieds ne touchant plus le sol, et étouffant à moitié sous la pression de la main qu'accentuait Black avec ses doigts. Flitwick les sépara d'un sort et lorsque Black revint à lui, il avait l'air horrifié et regardait ses mains comme si elles étaient étrangère à lui.  
Au sol, Maïra suffoquait en silence, ne pouvant emmètre aucun son, personne ne voyait qu'elle sombrait petit à petit, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues blanches et vinrent tomber au sol, dans le silence qui régnait dans la salle de classe, beaucoup entendirent les gouttes tomber. Maïra tomba au sol, évanoui.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3. Reviews ? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de _Harry Potter_ ainsi que tous les personnages qui le peuplent ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de la femme la plus riche de Grande Bretagne.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Infirmerie et découverte.

**BONNE LECTURE**

'Approche Maïra, dans quelques instant tu seras-tu feras partie des miens. Tu ne contrôle pas encore assez ton pouvoir. Avec moi comme professeur, tu deviendras imbattable et très recherché. Mais là n'est pas la question pour le moment. Tends ton bras que je puisse t'apposer la marque qui t'ai destiné depuis ta naissance. Après cela, tu iras en compagnie de Narcissa pour qu'elle t'aide à enfiler ta robe.

-No-non, je ne veux pas ! Gémit elle.

-Tu es bien présomptueuse, dis moi! Ria-t-il. Pour ton insolence, je vais tuer un être qui est cher à tes yeux. Et tu vas avoir le grand plaisir de choisir la victime. Ne suis-je pas merveilleusement bon envers toi ? Estimes toi heureuse, je t'apprécie beaucoup, et te faire de la peine me fendrai le coeur... Si j'en avais un Alors ? Qui choisis tu ? Tu ne parles plus? Je vais donc tuer la sang de bourbe qui te sert d'amie. Elle pollue mon air maléfique.

-NON ! Très bien, je ferais ce que vous voudrez ! Mais, ne tuez pas mes amis ! Vous avez déjà tué ceux que j'aime !  
Sanglotant, Maïra s'avança devant son maître qui n'était autre que le Lord noir. Elle s'agenouilla et releva sa manche, révélant une peau lisse et blanche.

Voldemort approcha son index du bras de sa victime.  
Au contact glacé du doigt, Maïra poussa un cri de douleur, et se recula instinctivement.

-Tttt, reste. Cette douleur n'est rien comparée à ce qui va se produire dans quelques instants… .Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne bouges pas un seul doigt! Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier.

Une forme commençait à se former. Point par point, la marque des ténèbres faisait son apparition.  
Elle reluisait, le sang coulait en abondance. Maïra se mordit la lèvre pour ne laisser échapper aucun cri de douleur, elle ne distinguait plus rien, ses yeux étaient embués par les larmes.

-Ne te retiens pas, c'est encore plus douloureux. Le Lord accentua la pression de son doigt provoquant le cri tant attendu.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
Son père lui avait une fois infligé le sortilège du doloris, le doloris contractait les muscles de tout le corps, et les enflammaient. Là, toute la douleur se concentrait en un seul et même point, la marque -Miss Malfoy, calmez vous, tout va bien ce passer… Maïra entendait une voix l'appeler, l'appeler à revenir. Dans les limbes de son inconscient, Maïra cherchait la voie, elle sentait la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés, mais elle ne pouvait pas la toucher, Plus Maïra persistait à trouve cette voix, plus elle sombrait, sa tête la faisait souffrir, elle sentait des failles, des crevasses percer son crâne. Elle hurlait, hurlait !

Puis, d'un coup, elle ouvrit les yeux. La lumière ambiante l'aveugla, elle les referma aussitôt.

-Ah ! Miss Malfoy, contente de vous revoir parmi nous. Attendez là, je vous cherche la potion.  
Maïra cligna des yeux, la lumière était encore trop aveuglante. Elle essaya de se relever, mais une main la maintenait allongée. C'est à ce moment la, qu'elle se rendit conte qu'elle était dans un lit.

-Où suis-je ?Questionna t'elle. Elle regretta bien vite sa question idiote.  
Les draps qui la bordaient étaient chauds, un coussin lui maintenait sa tête douloureuse. Tournant la tête de gauche à droite, elle perçut du blanc. Tout ce qui l'entourait était blanc. Des fenêtres, au sol, au plafond, au lit, et même les tableaux étaient blanc. Un hôpital -Vous êtes dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Voilà trois jours que vous dormez.

-QUOI ! TRois…« touss touss ! »Je- j'ai mal à la gorge.

-C'est normal, tenez, buvez ça. Elle lui tendit un verre, la mixture était verte, Maïra fit une grimace en sentant le fluide verdâtre, elle le mit loin d'elle, peu sur de boire cela.

-Buvez, buvez, vous vous êtes abîmés les cordes vocales. Vous criez depuis 10h ce matin, et il est bientôt 17h ! Je ne comprend d'ailleurs pas vraiment, j'ai regardé votre avant bras, mais vous n'avez rien. De quoi avez vous rêvez ? Bon, il faut que vous vous reposiez, on reparlera plus tard ! Elle fit un grand sourire à sa patiente, lui donnant une nouvelle fois le verre à la mixture suspecte.

-Je-heu…commença-t-elle.  
Un nouvel arrivant était entré dans la pièce.

-Pompom, s'il vous plaît, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec cette jeune demoiselle.

-Oh ! Monsieur le directeur ! Fit l'infirmière, surprise. Elle est encore trop fragile, il faut qu'elle se repose encore un peu !

-Pompom… sa voix était toujours aussi chaleureuse, mais un peu plus insistante vu les circonstances.

-Grumph, jeusteparcequejesuisjeune ! Ilssecroienttouspermis ! Maisilsn'yconnaissentrienpourtant !  
Dumbledore sourit aux propos que tenait son infirmière tandis que Maïra essayait vainement de rire.

-ET BUVEZ VOTRE POTION ! Cria Mme Pomfresh de son cabinet.  
Maïra regarda son directeur, cherchant un soutient quelconque, mais:

-Buvez, elle va m'en vouloir après !  
Maïra se décida donc à prendre sa potion.

-Monsieur, savez vous ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne me souviens plus, les dernières chose qui me vienne à l'esprit son…… je marchais avec Lily dans les couloirs, on arrivait au cour du professeur Flitwick… et puis après, plus rien.

-Je laisserai vos amis répondre à cette question. Les évènements qui se sont produit à la suite ne sont pas tous causés par Monsieur Black. Maïra regarda le vieil homme, perplexe, qu'avait il pu se passer ? Que faisait Black la dedans ?

-J'ai bien peur que mon intelligence ne puisse répondre à toute vos question. Apparemment, vos pouvoir ce sont réveiller plus tôt que prévu.

-Pardon? J'ai tous mes pouvoir !

-Vous avez un don miss Malfoy. Monsieur Black a détruit les barrières qui vous protégeaient mais je ne pourrai malheureusement pas vous dire comment.

-Et…ce don, c'est pour ça que j'ai fais ce rêve bizarre ?

-Dites-moi de quoi vous avez rêver.

-Elle regarda le directeur. Elle était toute retournée et ne savait pas comment prendre cette nouvelle. Elle n'était même pas sur de tout comprendre. C'est assez vague en réalité, je me souviens d'un cimetière, plein de personnes encapuchonnées, des Mangemorts, et Voldemort, enfin, le seigneur des ténèbres… Fit -elle horrifié.

-Que c'est il passé par la suite ?

-Il m'a dit de m'agenouiller devant son maître. Je l'ai fait. A présent, Maïra se souvenait de mieux en mieux son rêve et sentait revenir la douleur, et la peur. Mais elle poursuivit. Ensuite, il m'a dit que je devrai faire ce qu'il me disait, sinon il tuerait mes amis. Ce- c'était vraiment terrifiant! Je … Elle sentait des larmes salées aux coins de ses yeux. Elle voulut les cacher, mais Dumbledore lui prit la main et lui parla d'une voix douce:

-Continuer miss, il faut que vous en parliez, je pourrai tout vous expliquer lorsque j'aurai entendu la suite de votre récit.  
Maïra jeta un regard interrogateur à son professeur, qui ne fit que sourire.

- Ensuite, il a touché mon avant bras, et la marque à commencé à apparaître.  
Elle toucha du bout de ces doigts son avant bras.

-Je le sentais, comme s'il le faisait réellement ! Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que je me tenais l'avant bras, la ou il y est censé avoir la marque, pendant mon sommeil…. je ne comprend pas. Dit elle paniquée.

-Il y a de grande chance que ce soit une vision de votre futur.  
Un silence s'installa. Maïra réfléchissait, elle cherchait surtout à intégrer les paroles de Dumbledore. Elle le regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-Pardon ?

-Une vision. Vous avez vu l'avenir.

-Quoi? Mais c'est impossible! Et… je ne veux pas devenir Mangemort!

-Si vous ne changer pas votre passé, c'est à dire le moment présent, vous le deviendrez.

-Mais ! Mais, je ne veux pas l'être ! Continua-t-elle horrifiée.

-Aviez vous la même apparence ?

-Heu, j'étais plus grande je crois. Je ne saurai dire l'âge, mais « père » m'a déjà emmené voir Voldemort. Je dois devenir une de ses fidèles et… sa …compagne à  
mes dix-sept ans.-Alors vous avez encore le temps. Pour le moment, nous ne ferons rien, attendons que votre don se révèle à nouveau. Si quelque chose ne va pas, allez voir un professeur, Mr Lupin ou miss Evans.

-Très bien. Chuchota-t-elle toujours sous le choc.

-Bon, et bien à plus tard alors ! Au faite, vous avez eu des visites pendant votre inconscience. Mr Lestrange, Mr Lupin et Miss Evans sont venus à votre chevet. Mr Lestrange a même laissé une lettre, tenez, elle est ici. Faites bien attention de qui vous fréquentés. …  
Maïra rougit de gène. Saurait il la mésaventure qui s'était entretenue entre elle et Lestrange ?  
Pendant un moment, elle observa l'enveloppe blanche.

-Blanc, blanc, blanc ! Toujours du blanc ! Ils ne peuvent pas innovés de temps en temps ? S'écria-t-elle énervé en prenant la lettre de la table. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien dire dans cette lettre. Elle la tourna lentement entre ses doigts, essayant de la brûler du regard pour ne pas avoir à l'ouvrir et découvrir quelque chose qui lui déplairait. Elle la reposa vivement à ses côtés lui jetant de temps à autre un regard accusateur.Maïra se décida finalement à lever sa main, et lentement, elle l'approcha de la table de nuit.

_ Maïra (je me permet de t'appeler par ton prénom miss futur Mangemort.)  
_

Maïra stoppa sa lecture. Comment s'avait il ça?

_Comment vas-tu? En fait, je n'en ai rien à faire. J'ai été ravi d'apprendre ce que Black avait tentez de faire. Ça fait le tour du collège d'ailleurs, et Severus a l'air de vouloir se venger… J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais tu as raison sur un point, il n'a pas daigné me dire quoique ce soit sur toi , mais la prochaine fois j'utiliserai des moyens plus convaincant. Enfin passons. J'ai écris à mon père. Étant donné que tu es dans la confidence, je peux te dire sans aucune crainte, que mon père m'a prévenue de certain plan que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a concocté pour toi. Tu feras donc partie des nôtres pour ta majorité? J'en suis ravis, je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec toi! Je tenais aussi à te dire que j'abandonne la manière douce avec toi. Je n'aime pas lorsqu'on me résiste, j'ai même réussi à avoir Bellatrix, c'est pour te dire. En tout cas, jusqu'à là, personne n'avais jamais résisté à mon regard ténébreux, mais tu m'as repoussé. J'ai beaucoup d'orgueil, et lorsqu'il est blessé, je peut devenir… Méchant? Tu t'en rendras compte bien assez vite.J'en resterais là pour le moment. A oui, Pronchiot réclame un devoir sur les Lèques, elle n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier, elle n'a jamais aimé les Gryffondor de toute façon.  
_

_Au plaisir!_

_  
Rodolphus Lestrange. _

-Gr Je ... Hais... ce ... Mec ! Haleta t'elle à chaque déchirures qu'elle causait à cette lettre Elle jeta les copeaux de papier se demandant comment un être aussi dingue pouvait exister. Comment un personnage si arrogant et prétentieux avait pu être conçut. Il y avait Black, certes, mais Lestrange avait la prétention de croire quelle pourrait l'aimer un jour. Elle pouffa en pensant qu'il ne savait toujours pas pour les vrais plan de Voldemort.  
Deux heures plus tard, après avoir subit les nombreux traitements de mme Pomfresh, Maïra décida de sortir, malgré la réticence de l'infirmière. Elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Lupin et se rendit donc dans la salle commune.  
Passant le pas de la porte de l'infirmerie, elle vit une multitude d'escaliers, de couloirs, de portes,... Ne sachant plus qu'elle chemins elle avait emprunté des jours plus tôt, Elle se changea en chat en pensant que de cette façon elle retrouveai mieux son chemin. Elle arpenta les passages qui semblait vaguement ressembler à ses souvenirs. De ses yeux de chat, elle monta les escaliers, et sentit sur ses coussinets, la fraîcheur des dalles de marbre. Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle finis par se trouver devant le tableau de la Dames Rose.

-Excusez moi, pouvez vous me laisser entrer ?

-Il me faut le mot de passe.

- Quoi?! Un mot de passe? Mais, on ne m'en a jamais donné!

- Je n'ouvre quand ayant entendu le mot de passe. Insista la grosse dame.

-Et merde!

-Alors comme ça on va rester sur le pas de la porte? Se moqua Black, qui arrivait par derrière.

-Donnes le mot de passe Black, fit abruptement Maïra.

-Un s'il te plait, c'est de trop?

-Rrrr! Donnes moi le mot de passe s'il te plait! C'est bon?

-Haha tu sais que je pourrais te faire passer pour une gargouille encore longtemps?

- Ouais ba ne t'a pas intérêt!

-Pourquoi ça? J'aime, ça me distrait! Le regard pétillant de Black s'intensifia en voyant Maïra à bout de nerf.

-Black. Je te fous un poing si tu ne me laisses pas entrer! Et puis d'ailleurs, que m'a tu fais il y a trois jours? Qu'as tu fais pour que je dorme pendant tout ce temps?  
Et ne prends pas cet air étonné, je me renseignerai de toute façon.-J'étais énervé, le reste tu te débrouille!  
Devant l'air outrée de la brune Black poursuivit:

-T'es une vraie gamine! Tu demanderas à Evans de te raconter, je ne parle pas au Malfoy! Il tira la langue pour clore la conversation, donna le mot de passe. Je ne  
t'aime pas. Si je t'aide aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il faut bien réparer les dégâts. Et puis je n'ai pas que ça à faire.Black éclata de rire à la vue du spectacle qu'offrait Maïra l'air parfaitement offusqué par tant de prétention. Finalement, il pourrait y avoir pire que Lestrange…

-Tu parles, t'es un vrai toutou.

-Tss, t'as vraiment aucune répartit! Et il entra dans la salle commune.

-CESSEZ DE REVASSER OU JE FERME LA PORTE! Hurla la femme du tableau.

Maïra sursauta et se précipita dans la salle.  
Celle-ci était entièrement or et rouge. A sa gauche, suspendu au mur, deux tapisseries. Une représentant un des fondateurs de cette école, Goddrick Gryffondor, et la deuxième tapisserie, mettait en oeuvre un Lion, l'emblème de cette tour.  
A sa droite, une gigantesque pièce circulaire. Au centre, une table de chêne pouvant accueillirent une trentaines d'élèves sérieux, en face de cette table, une cheminée de marbre d'où dansaient les flammes, revigorant les frileux, de bons fauteuils moelleux étaient disposés de sorte à occuper une grande partie de la salle Commune. Une vue sur le lac était accessible par les centaines de fenêtre encrées dans les pierres. Tout dans cette pièce était chaleureux et accueillent.  
Maïra avança lentement vers la bais vitrée et fut ébloui par le couché de soleil.  
Le lac donnait l'impression d'avoir fendu la montagne la plus haute du monde, faisant l'effet d'un canyon. Le soleil couchant pourtant impressionnant de lumière ne parvenait pas à égayé le lac noir, qui restait imperceptiblement noir et lisse.  
Elle se ressaisit enfin, Lupin se tenait derrière elle, et étant donné la façon dont il se tenait le cou, il devait toussoter depuis un bon moment pour attirer son attention.

-Ah, Lupin! Tu tombes bien! Je voulais te voir justement, vu que Lily n'a pas encore fini son cours d'arithmancie et que j'ai absolument besoin de réponses... enfin, en bref tu es la seule personne que je connaisse un peu et qui ne m'évite pas.

-Lily m'a demandé de te faire visiter le reste du château, enfin une grande partie. Alors allons y!  
Ils sortirent donc, côte à côte sous le regard meurtrier de Black et le regard amusé de Potter.

-Que c'est il passé avec Black?

-Tu ne t'en souviens plus?

-A ton avis! Se moqua Maïra.

-Toi et Lily allaient entrer en cours, je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi vous parliez, mais à un moment, Lily à prononcé le mot groupie. Un mot qui met en horreur toutes les pimbêches qui courent après Sirius et James. En bref, une des amies de Lily, Kates Shtoss, sort avec Sirius, et Sirius n'a pas trop apprécié. Il s'est jeté sur toi, pensant que cette "insulte" venait de toi. Remus s'arrêta gêné, mais poursuivit sous le regard insistant de Maïra -Et il t'a plaqué contre le mur le plus proche. Personne n'osait bouger.  
C'était assez effrayant, il t'étouffait presque, enfin,... il t'étouffait pour être plus exact... je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est mit dans un état pareil, ça ne lui ressemble pas pourtant!

-Et ensuite? S'impatienta Maïra. Je ne suis pas restée pendant trois jours plaqué contre un mur!

-Et ensuite, c'était assez chaotique! Lily a essayé de s'expliquer, mais Sirius l'a traité de sang de bourbe. A ce moment là, James a hurlé contre Sirius, ... Enfin c'était un peu le bordel. Puis, il y a Flitwick qui a lancé un Silencio sur toute la classe. Et finalement, Sirius t'a lâché. Tu t'es évanoui, et je t'ai emmené à l'infirmerie.

-C'est gentil ça! Plaisanta Maïra, mais penses tu vraiment que c'est pour ça que Black me plaque contre un mur?

-Heu… j'en sais rien! Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il a dit à Lily. James vient à peine de se réconcilier avec lui pour ça.

-J'en ai rien a faire des querelles de Potter et Black. Si Black s'énerve, il n'a plus qu'à le faire contre un mur, ça m'évitera d'être sous punching-ball!

-Je lui en parlerai, promis! Maintenant, à moi de te poser quelques questions! Mais avant, faut que je te montre la salle d'astronomie, ensuite on passera par les quelques passages que nous seuls, les Maraudeurs, connaissons! Suis je pas merveilleusement gentil? Il fit un grand sourire à Maïra qui y répondit.

-Vas-y. Que veut tu savoir.

-Alors, pour commencer, comment est tu entré ici et Pourquoi? Pourquoi t'être hébergé dans notre chambre et... pourquoi étais tu nu? Ces quelques mots firent rougir de gêne Lupin.

-Je ne vais pas te révéler pourquoi je suis arrivée au château, mais si je me suis ramené dans votre chambre, c'est un pur hasard, j'aurai pu tomber dans n'importe quelle dortoir, mais il a fallut que ce soit celui des maraudeurs!

-Hey! Ce n'est pas gentil ça! Maïra rigola à cette remarque. Mais comment es tu passée par le tableau? La Grosse Dame est censée le garder fermé -D'après mes souvenirs, elle était totalement ivre. Elle rigolait bêtement avec une autre femme, et elle n'a sûrement pas dû bien refermé la porte après le dernier élève qui est passé. Et pour ta dernière question, si j'étais nu, cela va avec la première question. Je ne te répondrais pas pour le moment. Désolé.

-Très bien, je me montrerai patient. Et... pourquoi tes cheveux sont noirs alors que les Malfoy sont naturellement blond!

-Haha! quel Sens de la déduction! J'ai un petit secret, je ne suis pas une Malfoy! Devant l'air totalement offusqué de Lupin, les rires de Maïra redoublèrent.

-Et tu es quoi alors?  
Les yeux de la brune se tintèrent d'un voile.- Mes parents biologiques se sont fait tuer par Voldemort lors de mes dix ans.  
Les Malfoy faisaient parties de ma famille, une branche éloignée certes, mais une branche quand même... J'ai du être adopté par Authiam Malfoy. Oui, je suis la sœur de Lucius. Répondit elle a la question muette de Lupin.

-Et... De quoi sont morts tes parents?  
Maïra jaugeait du regard son interlocuteur, jaugeait sa capacité à être discret.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien! La rassura t'il.

-Mes parents étaient de puissants Mangemorts, je ne sais pas si tu as entendus parler des Coles, Remus hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

-A ma naissance, mes parents ont décidés de quitter les rangs de Voldemort, ils voulaient que j'aie une enfance, une vie paisible loin de toute cette haine... Ils se sont enfuis en France et j'ai grandis la bas, heureuse. Elle esquissa un sourire, puis, pour mes dix ans, mes parents ont organisé une réception. Toute ma famille a été conviée hormis les Malfoy, étant eux même Mangemorts, on ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer.  
Au beau milieu de la fête, père est arrivé, j'ai appris à l'appeler ainsi à force de travail et de son acharnement, avec des « amis » à lui. Les sorts impardonnables ont fusés dans tout les sens, en moins d'une minute, quatre membres de ma famille étaient morts. Puis, ils...ils...ont fait léviter mon petit cousin de trois ans. Un Mangemort à lancé un sort étrange, du sang a jaillit du visage et de la poitrine de mon petit cousin, comme si une épée invisible l'avait tailladé.  
Une mare de sang c'était formé sous le corps inerte. Un incendio a retentit, et mon cousin a pris feu. Ils l'on ens-ensuite j-jeté dans la ch-cheminée…  
Lupin et Maïra s'étaient arrêtés au détour d'un couloir, Lupin la pris dans ses bras, pour calmer ses sanglots.

-Ne t'oblige pas à continuer Maïra.

-S-Si, il faut que je c-continue!hic, je ne l'ai hic, raconté à personne enc-hic-encore. Hoqueta-t-elle incapable de stopper ses sanglots.  
Entre deux larmes, elle poursuivit son récit, ses yeux, bouffis par se pleurs salées.

-L'odeur du corps s'est alors répandu dans toute la pièce, Ma tante s'est précipitée sur le corps brûlé de son fils, tremblante de tous ces membres, elle hurlait, hurlait, quelques Mangemort riaient de ce spectacle affreux. Père à lancer un imperium sur ma tante et... et l'a obligé à tué sont mari et son deuxième fils. Une fois cela fait, il l'a fit revenir à elle, pour qu'elle découvre quelles monstruosités elle avait commis. Elle est ensuite tomber à genoux sur le sol, elle pleurait et hurlait. Père lui à lancer le pire des sorts, et le silence ce fit, un silence pesant, ou l'on entendit que le bruit mat du corps de ma tante tomber sur le carrelage de la cuisine, l'horreur et la tristesse, toujours inscrit sur ses traits.

Un nouveau cri s'était entendu. Sur ma droite, ma mère biologique se faisait torturer.  
Doloris sur Doloris, je la voyait se tordre de douleur au sol, elle criait son mal être. Mon père biologique leva sa baguette, prêt à tué, ou du moins blesser son ancien maître, mais celui ci fut plus rapide. D'un seul geste de la main, mon père s'était retrouvé contre le mur, maintenu par une force invisible.  
Il lui avait alors dit de ne pas bouger. Qu'il le voyait, que s'il avait un peu de patience, après ma mère ce serait son tour. La voix glacial de Voldemort a résonné un long moment dans la pièce lorsqu'il jetait l'Avada Kedavra sur ma mère et que d'un coup sec du poignet, le coup de mon père se brisait.  
Voldemort s'était approché de moi et m'a dit de relever la tête.  
Je fit ce qu'il m'eut demandé, leva mes yeux, ruisselant de larmes et de haine.

« De très beaux yeux. » Avait il dit. Je me souviens de son sourire cruel s'afficher sur ses traits. « De très beaux yeux. » Avait il répété, « Plein de haine et de vengeance ». Je me souviens de chaque phrases qu'il m'eut dites. Je me souviens de son regard qui m'observait. Comme si j'étais à vendre chez un apothicaire. Dit-elle dégoûtée.

« Tu es encore jeune, mais tu es incroyablement belle... Vois-tu, je crois que j'ai enfin pris ma décision. Je viens tout juste de prendre de l'ampleur, on me craint, on n'ose prononcer mon nom... J'aurai besoin d'une descendance... Ton pouvoir ajouté au mien donnera un fils surpuissant, qui règnera après moi. Tu vas m'être très utile d'autant plus! » Chacun de ses mots me donnent mal à la tête quand je m'endors! J'en ai plus qu'assez! Sanglota elle, toujours dans les bras de Remus.  
Il a ensuite dit à père d'approcher et de m'adopter. Père à d'abord refusé, moi aussi. C'est bien la seule chose sur laquelle je suis d'accord avec lui. Bien sur, Voldemort n'a pas apprécié, et comme personne ne dit « non » à Voldemort, père m'emmena dans son manoir en transplantant.  
Enlacée dans les bras de Remus, de nombreuses larmes roulaient encore sur les joues pales de Maïra Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Remus.  
Brusquement, elle se releva, faisant sursauter son partenaire.

-Qu'y a t'il? S'inquiéta Remus.

-Heu... depuis combien suis-je dans tes bras? Dit elle les sourcils froncés.

-Tu recommençais à pleurer, tu t'es lové dans mes bras et… je t'ais consolé.

-Tu peux encore me caresser la tête?  
Maïra lui fit un regard cajoleur et se réfugia sur le torse musclé de Remus. Celui-ci ria, et caressa du bout de ses doigts, les cheveux de Maïra.

-Merci Remus.

-Tu m'appels par mon prénom maintenant?  
Elle tira la langue.

* * *

Fin du quatrième chapitre. Reviews?  
(j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour qu'il n'y ai pas trop de fautes, j'espere que cela a marché!) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Et oui! De peur de me répéter,je me répète... Je n'ai pas trop le choix! Lisez dans mes pensées... oui! Mme Rowling a tout inventé!!! (je sais... je me fais de plus en plsu médiocre de chapitre en chapitre)

**Chapitre 5**

_Une nuit bien agitée._

**BONNE LECTURE**

_  
_

-Viens, on rentre, il est neuf heures passées.  
Maïra et Remus se levèrent et arpentèrent les couloirs sombres. Au détour d'une allée, ils entendirent un claquement sonore.

-M… ! Vite, passons par là, ce doit être Pichard !

-Comment est-il, Pichard ?

-Shhht ! Après ! Il faut qu'on se bouge !

Pichard était l'un des deux concierges de Poudlard. Il était vil, perfide et de nature mauvaise. Lorsqu'il voyait un élève passer le couvre-feu, ou ne serait-ce dépasser qu'une virgule du règlement, il lui lançait un sortilège de bloque jambe pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Puis s'ensuivait un allé simple dans les cachots.  
Malheureusement pour lui, le Ministre lui avait cassé sa baguette magique. Pichard avait lancé le sortilège Doloris à un élève qui avait forcé la porte de son bureau pour récupérer son frisbee à dent de serpent.  
Dumbledore lui avait laissé la permission de rester au château qui était devenue sa maison, et avait engagé un certain Rusard pour le seconder dans ses « tours de gardes ». Et bizarrement, ce nouveau concierge était un cracmol.  
Remus et Maïra courent dans les couloirs, leurs pas résonnent dans tout l'étage. Ils entrent en vitesse dans une salle du troisième étage, et referment toujours aussi rapidement la porte à coup de sorts et enchantements.  
Debout devant la porte, chacun reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Le souffle saccadé des deux sorciers était le seul bruit qu'on entendait.  
Remus se retourna doucement et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue.  
Depuis un bon moment, Maïra sentait la manche de son pull s'étirer sous les doigts insistant de Remus.

-OUI, QUOI ?! s'exclama t'elle impatiente.

-QUOI-quoi-quoi-oua-oua-a.

-Waaaah, je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait trouver telle merveille dans ce château…. L'écho persistait à chacune de ses paroles.  
Devant elle, se dressaient d'immenses étagères, remplies de livres étranges, de chaînes, de fouets, de potions… de l'extravagance au plus banal, les objets empilés dans cet espace aussi vaste qu'une cathédrale, étaient vieux et usés. Certaines balles qui avaient encore la force, et la magie nécessaire, rebondissaient dans un bruit sourd. Dans certains bocaux, on pouvait y voir des choses gluantes mortes, quelques unes de ces choses étaient vivantes, et ce plaquaient dans des sussions à leur paroi de verre poussiéreuse. A chacun de ces bocaux de verre, une étiquette jaunâtre était placée, indéchiffrable, l'écriture noir s'était sûrement effacée avec le temps.

Soutenant les arc boutés, d'immenses colonnes étaient disposées à des intervalles régulier.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette cathédrale ?  
Remus touchait du bout de ses doigts, une colonne de marbre haute de trente mètres, ornée de hiéroglyphes dorée à la feuille d'or.

-Je n'en sais absolument rien… et ça ?  
Maïra tenait sur la paume de sa main, une sphère de verre. Intriguée, elle s'en était saisie car à l'intérieur, un gaz bleu aux reflets pourpre dansaient le long des parois du globe. Dans sa paume, la sphère se réchauffait et, là où les doigts de Maïra étaient posés, le gaz s'y concentrait et brillait d'une lueur inquiétante.

-Repose-la, ça vaut mieux…  
Elle tendit sa main pour reposer la sphère sur un plateau d'agent qui volait à un mètre du sol dallé.  
Maïra, sentant une chose frôler ses mollets, sursauta et fit tomber le plateau d'argent ainsi que la sphère. Celle-ci se brisa en un million de bouts de verre qui, au contact de l'air, se transformèrent en gouttelettes d'eau scintillantes.  
Le gaz s'échappa et enveloppa entièrement le corps de Maïra.

-Maïra ! Maïra ça va ?

-Je…. Je oui… ça va bien. Se massant la tête, elle se releva péniblement, mais le visage souriant.

-Ca fait vingt minutes que j'essais de te réveiller !

-Ah. J'ai fait un très beau rêve, je volais au dessus des pyramides d'Egypte, et puis d'un coup, je me suis penché et je suis descendu en piqué dans un amas de  
pétales de rose et.-C'est très bien Maïra ! Viens, on revient à la tour.  
Ils revinrent sains et saufs de leur petite escapade, et arrivèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Celle-ci les regarda d'un air songeur.

-Ce n'est pas une heure pour rentrer.

-Occupez vous de vos affaires. S'exclama Maïra qui avait retrouvé ses esprits. Contentez vous de nous ouvrir le passage. Griffon. Fit-elle.  
A l'instant même où le mot de passe fut cité, une grimace s'afficha sur le visage bouffi de la femme du tableau.

-Exact. Elle s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir un trou dans le mur.  
La tour était faiblement éclairée. La seule source de lumière provenait de l'âtre, d'où s'échappaient des lames de feu.  
Deux hommes se levèrent paisiblement tandis qu'un autre restait allongé, bavant sur un coussin magenta.

-Que fais tu avec elle Remus ? une vague de reproche se faisait sentir dans l'intonation que Black avait prise.

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas commencer ! reprocha Remus à son ami.

-_Elle_, est présente je te signal, alors tant que je ne suis pas partie, j'aimerai que tu sois un minimum respectueux. Répondit Maïra avec hargne.

-On en a rien a faire de toi Malfoy, ce qui m'importe c'est l'état mental de mon ami. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te trouves pour rester avec toi. Dit il avec un regard hautain qui la faisait enrager. Remus ouvrit de grands yeux offusqué par la façon dont le traitait son ami.

-Je te signale, que je ne t'aime pas non plus Black. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

-Parfait, moi non plus. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire faux.

-Et puis, tu vois, tu es si semblable à ta famille. Tu es aussi noir que tes chères cousines, toujours à attaquer dans le dos.

-Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne me connais pas. Fit il doucement, comme essayant de retenir sa colère.

-C'est étonnant de ta part d'essayer de te maîtriser, dit elle en souriant, ayant remarquer les poings serré de Black.

-Tu ne vaux pas la peine que je m'énerve pour toi.

-Mais oui, tu crois que je vais te croire? Qui est-ce qui a essayé de m'étrangler il y a trois jours? Donne moi une bonne raison! Et je suis sûre que Potter aussi aimerait savoir pourquoi tu as insulté Lily. Continua-t-elle dans un murmure rageur.

James qui avait plus ou moins pardonné son ami, se retourna vivement vers lui, attendant une explication claire.

Black ne disait rien. Il l'a regardait seulement d'un œil noir qui la fit frissonner d'angoisse. Il avait cet air irréel de puissance et la colère intensifiait la chose. Elle se reprit et reposa sa question. Il finit par détourner le regard, cherchant un échappatoire quelconque, mais il n'y avait rien.

-Tu m'avais provoqué, et j'y ai répondu…

-Et alors? Persifla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour insulté Lily, et de plus, ce n'est pas moi qui ai injurié Shtoss.

-Et puis quoi! Tu ne veux quand même pas que je m'excuse non plus!

Elle haussa les sourcils étonné .

-Je crois que tu devrais si. Intervint Remus qui en avait plus qu'assez de ses chamailleries.

-Je ne ferai absolument rien Remus. Elle ne les mérite pas! Et même si ce n'est pas toi, il lança encore un regard noir à Maïra en la pointant du doigt, qui a insulté Kates, je sais que tu en mourrais d'envie. Tu la hais, ça se voit très bien!

-Non, je ne la hais pas, je la trouve juste superficielle et sans intérêt. Quoique vous vous complétez bien…

-Mais oui, si tu n'as rien de mieux à dire. De plus, je l'a défend parce que c'est ma petite amie et que je l'aime…

-Haha ha! Tu me fais bien rire! Toi? Tu peux aimer quelque un? Avoues le. Tu l'aimes comme tu aimes Severus. Tu n'éprouve rien pour elle, ce n'est qu'un objet à ajouter à ton palmarès.

-Tu n'es pas là depuis longtemps Malfoy, tu n'as donc rien à dire. Il reprit son air hautain.  
Alors que Maïra s'apprêtait à répliquer encore une fois, après l'énième soupire de Potter et le réveil en sursaut de Peter lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à crier, Remus prit la parole:

-Vous allez vous arrêter un peu! On croirait de vrai gamin!

-Désolé Remus, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais ce n'est pas ton problème et puis de toute façon je vous laisses, j'en ai marre de voir la tête de Black. Elle lança un nouvel œil noir à celui-ci avant de se retourner vers Remus.

-A demain alors! Elle sourit et monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans son dortoir.

-Remus ?! Ce n'est pas encore Mumus ? ironisa Blake.

-Tu te rend vraiment ridicule Sirius… Tu ne la connais pas !Elle a vécu beaucoup de chose pas très joyeuses !

-Oh, alors comme ça tu es devenu son confident ? Pourquoi ne vas tu pas dormir avec elle? Continua-t-il sarcastique. Elle risque de faire de vilains cauchemars si tu n'es pas là pour la consoler et la protéger. Non?

-Non. Merde j'ai oublié de lui dire un truc! Dans son élan pour la rattraper, Remus enjamba les marches de l'escalier provoquant l'habituel toboggan géant.  
Maïra stoppa net sa marche en entendant un cri et un bruit bizarre. Elle revint sur ces pas, et découvrit la rampe lisse de marbre.

-Hey, Remus, que s'est il passé ? Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au pied du sorcier.  
En bas, le concerné se massait le bas du dos, et releva la tête en entendant son nom.

-Ah, Maïra ! Heu… j'ai essayé de monter te voir, mais j'avais oublié que les hommes ne pouvaient pas monter dans les dortoirs des fille.

-Tu te considères déjà comme un homme ? plaisanta t'elle.

-Hein ? Ah oui, heu… enfin non ! Dit-il confus ce qui la fit sourire. Bref, j'ai oublié de te dire que McGonagall voulais que tu es impérativement recopiée les cours que tu as loupé pour demain, et que Pronchiot veut ton devoir sur les Lèque et que heu.. Je crois que c'est tout. J'ai mes notes si tu veux.

-Merci c'est gentil, même si ce n'est pas à toi de me donner tes note, mais plutôt à ton copain qui m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie… Dit elle en grimaçant. Elle prit les notes que Remus avait sortit de son sac et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

-Bonne nuit Remus !  
Elle esquissa le geste de monter une marche, mais, étant toujours rétractées, Maïra s'étala de tout son long.

-Aïheuuuu ! Il s'est passé quoi ? se lamenta Maïra -Hahahaha ! T'es trop mignonne !

-Arrête Remus ! Comment je fais pour remonter moi maintenant !? S'énerva-t-elle en voyant l'escalier. Remus lui ramassa ses feuilles, en ce mordant les joues pour ne pas rires.

-Alors? Répéta elle?  
Devant le regard qu'elle lui lançait, il ravala sa joie et bégaya:

-Baaa…tu…heu... -Baaa, je heu quoi ? questionna t'elle.

-Je crois que tu ne peux plus remonter avant demain matin… Les dernière paroles moururent dans sa gorge.

-QUOI ? MAIS JE DORS OU MOI ?

-Alors comme ça notre petit couple se dispute ? C'est déjà la rupture ? se moqua le nouveau venu.

-Raaah ! Black ! Tu t'arrêtes de temps en temps oui !

-Tsss. Je vous laisse régler vos compte. James, Peter, vous venez ?

-Justement Sirius…. Hésita Remus. Elle ne peut plus remonter dans sa chambre, il montra la rampe, et on ne peut pas la laisser dehors, cela n'irait pas du tout avec notre comportement de gentleman ! Et puis, c'est trop dangereux, je te rappelle que les Serpentards ont réussi à entrer dans la tour la dernière fois…

-Non Remus, elle ne dormira pas dans MA chambre ! Il en est hors de question, je suis déjà obligé de la supporter en ce moment…elle aurait dû aller à Serpentard, elle y aurait trouvé sa place, c'est un Malfoy !

-Justement elle.

-Tais toi Remus. Fit tout simplement Maïra. Black, ça ne me dit pas plus que toi d'être dans votre dortoir, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. Et au pire, on dort, on aura pas à se supporter bien longtemps. Et puis je dormirai par terre, comme ça je ne squatterai pas ton lit !

-J'ai le choix non ? Il chercha un quelconque secours auprès de ses amis, mai aucun n'ouvrit la bouche à part Potter.

-Sirius, ce n'est pas un drame ! T'en pense quoi Peter ?

-Quoi ? Moi ? Heu, ba j'en sais rien, elle fait comme elle veut.

-Très bien. Sirius, tu as un, deux,..trois votes contre toi ! Malfoy, bienvenue dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Il se mit à genoux devant Maïra et déposa un baiser sur sa main.

-James ! Traître !

-Mais voyons Sirichou, c'est pour ton bien ! il fit un clin d'œil au « Sirichou » en question.

-Moi avec elle ? Jamais ! il observa Maïra de haut en bas, scrutant le moindre détail de son corps, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux, mais la grimace aux lèvres… un contraste, très saisissant !

-Hahahaha ! Non mais tu t'es vu Patmol ! Une vrai fillette !  
Le regard noir qu'il jeta à James, fit rire toute l'assemblée, et quand il dévisagea Maïra, chacun était hilare.

-Je monte ! Et d'un pas rageur, il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui donnait sur le dortoir des garçons.  
Entre deux rires, Potter essaya vainement de se rattraper…

-Patmol ! Ne fais pas la tête, on ne se moque pas de toihahahaha !

-Très convainquant. Un rictus digne de Rogue, s'afficha sur le visage vexé de Black.

Vers les deux heures du matin, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Potter, Pettigrow, Remus et Maïra montèrent se coucher. Après avoir ingurgité une bonne partie des réserves de la cuisine, agrémenté en whisky pur feu en ice-cognac, et une bonne dizaine de bières au beurre, ils déambulaient de façon incohérente vers leur appartement.

Seulement Remus paraissait un peu plus sobre que ses trois amis. Potter et Remus soutenaient Pettigrow, qui paraissait tomber à chaque pas.  
Tout au long de la soirée, Pettigrow avait raconté sa vie, sous l'hilarité de ses compagnons. Les rires retentissaient en échos dans les couloirs sombres qui menaient au dortoir des Maraudeurs, lorsqu'ils entendaient certains passages de la misérable vie du sorcier…  
Titubant à chaque pas, ils stoppèrent devant la porte, l'ouvrir le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller l'endormi. Des chuchotements mêlés aux rires se répercutèrent sur les murs de la chambre.

-Je dors où Remus ? Là ? Elle montra la pile de vêtements sales sur lesquels elle s'était endormie des jours plus tôt, ou là ? cette fois, son regard se dirigeait vers la baignoire.

-Meuuuuh non ! tu vas dormir ici ! Il tapota sur le matelas de son lit.

-Ooooh !je vais dormir aux côtés d'un Maraudeur ! ses yeux pétillaient, sûrement embués par l'alcool.  
Elle retira sa robe et son gilet d'un seul et même mouvement, et se retrouva en sous vêtement rouge sous les yeux hagards des sorciers.

-Tu cachais bien ton jeu ! souffla Potter en lorgnant la poitrine de la jeune femme.

-Approche toi si tu veux… Ses joues déjà rougies par l'alcool prirent une tintent encore plus écrevisse.

-Dac…heu, non ! Ne me tentes pas, tu triches ! Te jouer de mon corps alors qu'une autre m'attend ! D'un geste théâtral, Potter mit sa main sur son cœur, et se perdit dans ses pensées.

-Hahahahaha ! s'esclaffèrent Maïra et Pettigrow.

-Shuuuuut, on va réveiller Sirius ! chuchota Remus essayant de paraître sérieux malgré ses yeux rieurs qui le trahissaient.  
Aller, tout le monde au lit, parole de Préfet !

-Il ne faut pas le contrarier ! Bonne nuit ! Scanda James.

-Shuuuuut !  
La fatigue étant partagée, ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

« Tilililit-Tilililit-Tilililit-Tilili-tûûûûût ! »  
Une main vient s'écraser sur le réveil, arrêtant le bip assourdissant.  
Des yeux bleu-gris clignèrent, voyant une silhouette debout au milieu de la chambre.

-Remus ? parvint difficilement à articuler Maïra.

-Mmmmmh ? cet excès d'enthousiasme provenait du même lit que cette dernière.

-Ah, non.

-Bien dormi ? Ricana l'homme au centre de la pièce observa de ses yeux sombre, les prunelles nacrées de la sorcière.

-Heu, j'ai… j'ai mal à la tête, et … Elle retira la main qui s'était attribuée d'office ses hanches, et regarda une nouvelle fois l'homme. j'ai vraiment un mal de tête  
affreux ! s'exclama Maïra.

-Bois ça, je n'ai rien de mieux, ton mal de tête se fera moins sentir. Tu n'es encore qu'une fillette, continua-t-il de sa voix moqueuse, et laisses en aux autres.

Maïra n'eut pas le réflexe d'attraper le petit flacon qui tomba par terre. Elle soupira et, difficilement se pencha pour la prendre au sol. Une main la prit avant elle pour lui mettre sous le nez. Maïra bougonna quelques instant alors que l'homme lui disait qu'elle était définitivement irrécupérable. Elle déboucha le flacon empli d'un liquide incolore, le but, et se retourna vers la porte qui venait de claquer.

'Black '

* * *

Fin du chapitre Cinq. Reviews? 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Si seulement je pouvais avoir autant d'imagination qu'elle!

**Mon blabla à moi:** Sur ce chapitre j'ai fais quelques modifications (comme pour les précédent. Je ne sais plus si je les avait appelé ou pas "Mages Noirs" (Bellatrix, Lestrange, Rogue et Rosier)mais maintenant ce sont les Empoisonneurs.) Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite vous plaira!

**Chapitre 6 **

Pari de sorcier.

BONNE LECTURE

Au fil des jours, Maïra et Remus devenait de plus en plus proche. Pendant les cours, ils faisaient équipe et en soirée ils se retrouvaient et parlaient de tous ce qu'ils leur passaient par la tête, au plus grand déplaisir de Black. En effet, celui-ci ne cessait de montrer sa haine envers Maïra ( ce qu'elle lui rendait très bien) de n'importe quelle façon. Souvent, c'était des sorts sans gravités mais qui lui permettait sûrement de lui faire comprendre sa supériorité. Les rares moments où il était un tantinet acceptable, c'était lorsque Maïra ridiculisait Bellatrix Black et sa clique. Une véritable aversion était nés entre elles, une aversion telle que ça ne dérangeait en aucun cas Maïra de faire équipe avec Black pour les quelques coups foireux…

Elle n'avait heureusement à supporter Bellatrix et ses acolytes qu'en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Potion. Ce dernier cours n'était certainement pas son préféré. D'une elle devait supporter de faire équipe avec Black, deux, la sœur Black et Lestrange étaient présents, trois, elle s'était mise à dos sans vraiment savoir comment, son professeur. En effet Pronchiot faisait absolument tout pour la dévalorisé, et lui faire passé ses pires moments. Souvent, elle devait se rendre dans son bureau pour effectuer maintes et maintes heures de colle… La dernière eut été de ranger toute l'armoire à Potion après -bien entendu- avoir récuré toutes les taches qui y étaient incrustées. Un autre plaisir s'était introduit durant ses deux dernières semaines de cours. Elle n'avait plus eut de vision. La dernière -qui avait d'ailleurs été la première- avait été particulièrement éprouvante. D'après Dumbledore, c'était dû au fait qu'en quelque sorte, sa conscience et son futur avait cohabiter. Cette vision avait eut un effet considérable sur son corps et sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit, lorsqu'elle utilisait sa magie à trop forte dose, un hématome venait tout simplement se loger sur ses côtes… Elle allait donc à l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle le pouvait.  
Pour le reste de la vie à Poudlard, il était impensable de voir les Maraudeurs et le « groupe des filles » en accord. Que ce soit dans les couloirs, dans les salles communes ou dans les cours, s'était toujours pareil. C'était un duel acharné entre les deux couples: Maïra/Black, Lily/Potter. Morgane, Remus et Pettigrow s'éloignaient à chaque fois, car toutes leurs tentatives pour les mettre en un sois disant « bon terme » avait échouée. Pendant les cours, la rivalité était constante. Étant tous les quatre très bons élèves, ils ne cessaient d'essayer de détrôner l'autre. Le cours de Métamorphose était une de leurs arènes préférées…

- Il ne faut pas qu'il se sentent trop puissant si tu vois ce que je veux dire, cela risquerait de leur monter à la tête quoique….. c'est sûrement déjà fait, remarqua Lily en fixant dégoûtée, les Maraudeurs.  
Ceux-ci, deux tables plus loin, se serraient la main, et courbaient l'échine, signe de remerciement face aux applaudissements des élèves alentour - des pimbêches et des benêts…..quel public.  
- Tsss, toutes ces filles qui se trémoussent pour attirer leur attention, je me passerais bien du sourire vainqueur de Potter et de ses regards cajoleurs. Je l'avoue, leur métamorphose est très réussie, mais ils n'ont pas entièrement suivi la consigne. Ils n'ont pas mis de salamandre, alors qu'il était impensable de l'oublier…. C'est beaucoup plus facile sans la salamandre. Regarde, ils n'ont pas un seul rubis, quel manque d'originalité, et ….

- Dis moi Lily, coupa Maïra un sourire aux lèvres. Ne serais-tu pas un peu jalouse par hasard ? Elle ricana face à la mine déconfite de sa partenaire.

- Non mais regarde moi ça ! Le pire, c'est qu'ils viennent se vanter face à nous !

- Alors les filles, on a perdu ?

Black avançait, son air supérieur toujours accroché à ses traits. Il s'assit sur la table de Maïra, et contempla leur vase.

- Evans, il faut que tu te remettes à travailler, cela ne va plus du tout ! Mais, je te l'accorde, il y a des rubis. Seulement, les couleurs du vôtre sont moins harmonisées que le nôtre. Vois toutes ces filles qui bavent devant notre compétence.  
Black regarda Lily, un sourire triomphant pendu à ses lèvres.  
Lily contempla l' « exploit .  
Le vase était tout de marbre, évasé en son sommet, étroit à sa base et bombé en son entre.  
Sur le socle, une rangée d'opales était disposés sur toute l'horizontale.  
Une turquoise avait été taillée de façon à épouser à merveille le tour du ventre, tel qu'on pouvait distinguer pas transparence turquoise, l'intérieur du vase. Des poignées toutes en diamants étaient encrées de chaque côté. Et enfin, une rangée de saphir taillée grossièrement était disposée à intervalles réguliers sur le bord évasé.  
Le tout donnait l'impression que la dame du lac elle même avait composé ce chef-d'œuvre.  
- Avec les poignées, votre vase ressemble à une amphore.  
Maïra et Potter éclatèrent de rire devant cette remarque, tandis que Black levait les yeux au ciel.

- Crois tu réellement pouvoir transporter ce vase sans poignées ?

- Je te rappelle que tu es un sorcier, fit Maïra.

- Tu n'a pas besoin de le transporter vu qu'il va redevenir qu'un tas d'éléments dans quelques instants..

- C'est bien là que je félicite l'intelligence de mon partenaire, intervint Potter en courbant une nouvelle fois l'échine devant son meilleur ami. Nous avons ra.  
- Oui, oui, on sait . Vous avez modifié la « recette », en incérant de la poudre de corne de licorne, pour que la transformation soit définitive.

- Tricheuse ! Tu nous as vu faire ! s'écria Potter outré.

- Non, je connais juste les propriétés des éléments. Le taquina-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Si tu es si douée, montre-nous ce dont tu es capable ! Je vais rajouter une difficulté : tu dois absolument utiliser toute la carapace d'une salamandre !

- Mais t'es malade Black ! s'écria Lily, c'est impossible à faire, et puis. .  
- Et utiliser une feuille de baobab, coupa Potter, pour rajouter une couche au défi que Black venait de lancer.

- Comment ? Mais le résultat va donner un vase de plus de deux mètres de haut ! C'est de la folie ! s'égosilla Lily.

Maïra réfléchit quelque instant. Elle releva ensuite la tête vers Black et lui demanda:  
-Je gagne quoi si je réussi?

- Parce que tu penses avoir une chance de réussir ? s'étonna Black. Et dire que l'on ose dire que je suis prétentieux… Il faut décidément revoir ces préjugés… -Patmol… Commença Potter une vague d'ennuie dans la voix.

-Oui, donc bon.. Si tu y parviens, je préviens publiquement que tu es meilleure que moi en métamorphose.  
-C'est tout ce que tu as à me proposer? Vois-tu, j'imaginais plus quelque chose comme, je ne sais pas moi… Tu serais à mon service pendant trois semaines.  
-Une! Essaya-t-il de marchander.

-Tu vois, tu es d'accord avec moi sur le fait que je peux réussir. Tu n'aurais sinon aucun doute et accepterais ma proposition. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois de toute ses dents. Il parut très mécontent de lui. Mais cela ne dura qu'un brêve instant. Il avait reprit son air arrogant.

-Deux. Mais si je gagne, le pari se retourne contre toi

Encore une fois, elle réfléchis.

-Alors, on hésite maintenant hein?

Elle lui lança un regard noir et tendit sa main.  
- Marché conclu. Pari de sorcier ?

- Pari de sorcier.  
Maïra serra la main tendue de Black. Un ruban mauve apparut et enlaça les mains jointes.  
- Madame ? fit Maïra lorsque son professeur s'approchait de leur table pour réclamer le silence.

- Oui?

- Pourriez vous me fournir une carapace de salacendre et une feuille de baobab ? Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Vous êtes certaine de savoir ce que vous faites? Questionna-t-elle songeuse. La carapace est très difficile à manier. Je ne parle même pas des plantes vertes qui sont non seulement un composant difficile à incérer dans ces préparations, mais avec la taille de celle-ci, vous dépenserez deux fois plus d'énergie.

-Certaine.  
-Soit. Je vous apporte la feuille de baobab et la carapace.

Pendant ce temps Potter était partit chercher un verre d'eau, quelques brins d'herbes, -J'ai aussi apporté de la poudre de corne de licorne.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça Cornedrue? S'étonna Black.

-Parce qu'elle va réussir! Favorisa-t-il.

-Cornedrue! Continua-t-il offusqué.

-Ttt! Pas de jalousie entre nous Patmol, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Heu… Maïra, tu es vraiment sûre de ce que tu fais? Chuchota Lily à l'oreille de Maïra alors que Black et Potter continuait leurs pitreries

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser à tourner en bourrique ce cher Black! J'ai encore en travers de la gorge le coup des cheveux roses. Je déteste le rose.  
Le professeur McGonagall était revenue et à présent Black attirait l'attention de l'ensemble de la classe. Remus et Pettigrow se rapprochèrent de leur table attendant de savoir ce que leur ami avait à leur dire. Remus questionna du coin de l'œil Maïra qui lui fit un simple geste de la main.

- Miss-prétentieuse-et-je-pense-savoir-tout-faire-Malfoy, va essayer de créer devant vous un vase avec des proportions inimaginable, et une couleur de feu.  
Maïra ne regarda même pas l'assemblée qui l'entourait et attendait avidement son échec, ou sa réussite ç dépendait à qui on le demandait. Sur un plateau d'argent, elle disposa l'herbe, de sorte que celle-ci fasse un cercle parfait, puis, la carapace de salamandre fut réduite en une multitude de morceaux de tailles égales et placée à l'intérieur du cercle. La feuille de baobab fut posée entière, sur les restes de la carapace. Enfin, d'un mouvement ample, elle versa l'eau sur la feuille, fit le contour de l'herbe, et saupoudra le plateau de la poudre de corne de licorne. Une fois tous les éléments réunis, Maïra sortit sa baguette, décrivit un cercle, une croix, et prononça la formule : « vaser in element »  
Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa. Les élèves regardèrent Maïra. Elle avait l'air déconnectée du monde, puis, soudain, une étincelle jaillit du « mélange », une explosion retentit, et tous les élèves y comprit McGonagall furent projetés contre les murs de la classe en un bruit sourd. Chacun se releva difficilement, et grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Je savais bien qu'elle ne réussirait pas, grogna Sirius en se redressant. C'est beaucoup trop complexe pour cette usurpatrice…

- Patmol, regarde devant toi au lieu de déblatérer des conneries... chuchota James.  
Une lueur rougeoyante se faisait entrevoir dans le brouillard persistant, illuminant une partie de la classe. Peu à peu, la fumée se dissipa, des « waaaah » et des « ooooh » d'émerveillement se firent entendre. Un élève, Tony Hopps, approcha sa main, hésitant, du feu de joie, et transperça les lames de feu.

- C'est incroyable…. cela ne brûle même pas.

- Époustouflant.

Une élève, Margaret Watcher du haut de son 1m57, pourra se plaindre d'un torticolis à force de rester la tête penchée en arrière pour apercevoir ne serait-ce que le bord évasé du vase qui se tenait devant elle.  
Une masse de 6eme année, s'approchait, le nez touchant les parois de feu, les yeux illuminés par tant de beauté.

- J'y crois pas…. souffla Black. D'une voix étouffée, il réclama le silence, ce qui n'était d'aucune utilité vu qu'il régnait déjà dans la pièce.

- Je- heu…. Je déclare publiquement que moi, Sirius Black aura pour maître Maïra Malfoy durant deux semaines.  
Un toussotement se fit entendre, et Black continua.

- Et, je déclare que Malfoy est plus douée que moi en métamorphose. Je tiens mes promesses, Malfoy. S'agenouillant devant son nouveau maître, il déposa un baiser sur la main de Maïra.  
- N'en fais pas trop Black, tu te rends ridicule. De plus, je risque d'avoir les foudre de ta « petite amie.  
« DRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG ! »La sonnerie retentit dans l'enceinte du collège. Toujours émerveillés, certains élèves mirent du temps à sortir. Une fois la classe totalement vide, McGonagall tira une chaise vers elle, et contempla l'œuvre. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une élève de 6ème année seulement, puisse parvenir à un tel résultat.  
- ... 5O points de plus pour Gryffondor, murmura-t-elle.  
Deux mètres vingt de haut, la base était large et recouverte de petits lions galopants tout autour - ils étaient fait de rubis - le ventre faisait un mètre soixante de large, et deux rangées de saphir en faisaient le tour. Le sommet était évasé et, comme le vase de Black et Potter, un saphir était taillé de sorte de l'épousseter magnifiquement bien. Tout le vase était d'une transparence déconcertante, Il était entièrement fait de diamants, scintillants sous les flammes qui sortaient de temps à autre de la gueule des lionceaux.  
Sur le socle de marbre, une fissure de dix centimètres l'entaillait.  
McGonagall sourit à ce détail, fit voler le vase jusqu'à son bureau, et fit entrer sa classe de septième années.

- Maïra, c'était sublime ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire quelque chose comme ça ! S'enthousiasma Morgane.

- Bravo Malfoy ! Je te tire mon chapeau, tu as réussi à détrôner les Maraudeurs ! Tony Hopps fit une révérence lointaine, et courut rejoindre ses amis.  
L'heure du déjeuner était arrivée. Après deux heures de métamorphose, les ventres criaient famine. Les sixièmes années allèrent donc sur le chemin menant à la grande salle. Sur toute l'allée, des exclamations se faisaient entendre, des chuchotements hystériques, des remarques bienfaisantes, et des oeillades, tout était destiné à l'exploit de Maïra. Elle en revanche, malgré le fait qu'elle soit particulièrement heureuse de son coup, elle restait très distante. Comme l'avait dit son professeur, son énergie avait été épuisée.

- Que dois-je faire pour mon premier jour de torture ? Derrière Lily, Morgane et Maïra, se trouvaient les maraudeurs et Kates Shtoss accroché au bras de son petit ami.. Black s'était rapproché et avait questionné son maître à l'oreille.  
Un sourire illumina le visage de Maïra. Sans se retourner, elle dit :  
- Tu as oublié certains points Black. Recommence et n'oublie rien cette fois !  
Black questionna du regard Maïra. Celle-ci poussa un profond soupire mais poursuivit : - Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Tu me dois obéissance, je suis donc en quelque sorte ton maître. Que dit-on à son maître ? D'une on le vouvoie, deux lorsque tu t'adresseras à moi, tu devras m'appeler maître, au début ou à la fin de la phrase, comme tu le sens. ... Recommence donc la question. J'attends ! Une lueur malsaine s'installa dans l'œil luisant de Maïra et elle avait un sourire moqueur pendu aux lèvres.

- Non mais tu te moques de moi! Black eu un petit rire. Tu te fous vraiment la baguette dans l'œil pour croire que je vais faire ce que tu me demandes. -Viens mon amour, partons. Cette garce ne vaut pas la peine de rester ici. Intervint Shtoss. Elle entraîna Black sous les rires moqueurs de ses amis et sous la réticence elle-même de Black.  
Après un « Viens ici » sonore de Maïra, Black revint exaspéré.

-Black. Un pari de sorcier n'est pas a faire à la légère tu sais. Et il commence maintenant.  
-Oui, je sais. Mais… Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez capable de réussir. Dès qu'il eu prononcé ces mots, il fronça les sourcil.

-J'ai dit « vous »? S'étonna-t-il en regardant Potter et Remus. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

-Je vois. Fit simplement Maïra. Tu me feras un devoir sur ce qu'est le pari de sorcier.  
Il haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Pourquoi? -Mais t'es crétin ou quoi! Après cette recherche, tu comprendras pourquoi tu ne peux pas me désobéir

-Bon ok. Et sinon? Vous avez l'intention de me faire faire quoi? Danser du rock avec Dumbledore sur la table des professeurs? Embrasser Ro… Il se tut. Mieux valait ne pas lui mettre de mauvaises idées en tête…

-Tu allais dire quelques chose Patmol? Survint Remus un sourire aux lèvres. Je sais pas moi, quelque chose comme « Embrasser Rogue » ? A côté, James et Peter ricanaient.

-Traître. Murmura Black.

-Bon là n'est pas le problème, ce que je veux pour le moment c'est juste que tu me fasses mes devoirs j'ai autre chose à faire de mes soirées.

-Ah non! Commença Lily sous les rires de Morgane. Si tu ne travailles pas, comment veux-tu apprendre?

-Je suis d'accord avec Lily, je ne pourrai plus passer mes soirées avec mon Siri d'amour! Décidément, les sangs de bourbes sont intelligentes!

Un silence tomba dans le groupe. Ceux qui riait de l'opposition de Lily et du ridicule de Black se turent tous et regardèrent la blonde avec des yeux ronds.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis, Kates. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Plus une remarque que Black s'était fait à lui-même, outrée par le manque de civilité de sa petite amie. Il se dégagea d'elle dégoûté.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle bêtement. C'est le fait de savoir que je passe mes soirées avec Siri qui vous gènes? Je sais! Vous êtes jalouses! En riant elle montra du doigt Maïra, Morgane et Lily.

-Barre-toi. Fit simplement Black.

-Mais je ne comprend pas! C'est parce que j'ai dis que Lily était une sang de bourbe? Dit elle en comprenant enfin où était le hic.

A côté de Maïra, James tremblait de rage. Elle vit Remus lui tenir le bras pour qu'il n'aille en aucun cas frapper cette fille, idiote soit elle.  
Pour Lily s'en fut trop. Elle s'approcha doucement et lui flanqua une claque magistrale qui fit tomber Shtoss à terre.  
La main sur la joue, elle regarda horrifié Lily qui elle paraissait nettement mieux à présent. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Black qui avait des yeux rond face à l'attaque de Lily.  
-Et toi tu ne fais rien? Dit elle offenser.

-Non. Je suis trop abasourdi par ta stupidité pour pouvoir me baisser.

-Mais tu m'aimes! Tu ne peux pas me trouver bête!

Black cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et après un petit ricanement, répondit avec un grand sourire.

-Ce que tu ne comprend pas Kates, c'est que ton Siri d'amour ne t'as jamais aimé! Je me suis laissé faire car j'en avait marre de tes supplications. Tu es idiote et superficielle. J'ai appris récemment que les idiotes et les superficielles ne sont d'aucun intérêt. A part pour passer le temps bien sûr!

-Arrêtes. Larmoya. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis! C'est… c'est à causes d'elle! S'énerva-t-elle en regardant Maïra.

- Kates….

Un avertissement grondant dans la voix, Black regardait sa petite amie d'un œil noir.  
- Ben voyons ! Fit elle de nouveau sûre d'elle. Regarde ce que tu as fais Malfoy ! Ce n'est plus le même! Tu le veux pour toi hein? C'est pour ça que vous avez fais un pari. C'est pour 'avoir pour toi toute seule! Continua-t-elle à présent sûre de ses affirmations.  
Maïra éclata de rire.

-. Personne ne veut de toi ici. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Kates. Fit Black d'un œil menaçant.  
Elle baissa les yeux et après un vague grommellement elle partit en courant.

-Je suis désolé Evans. Commença Black en se tournant vers Lily. Je choisirai mieux mes conquête à l'avenir. Décidément les sangs purs sont à tenir en laisse! Ils sont vraiment incapable de se tenir en société tu as remarqué?

Lily ricana à cette remarque.

-Hey, je commence sérieusement a avoir faim moi on y va? Intervint précipitamment Potter.  
-Oui! Scandèrent les autres:

-Pour me faire pardonnez accepteriez vous de vous faire escorter? Proposa Black à Lily.  
-T'en fais pas un peu trop Patmol? Dit James la mine renfrogné.

-Mais non!

Et pour la première fois en six ans, les Maraudeurs, Lily et Morgane déjeunèrent ensemble accompagné de Maïra.

Quand la fin des cours était arrivée, Maïra s'était précipité à l'infirmière. Elle avait un peu abuser de magie pendant la journée et elle se sentait trop faible pour tenir le coup toute la soirée. A présent, Maïra était sur le chemin de sa salle commune. Tout à coup, un bruit la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Elle se retourna brusquement et se retrouva devant Lestrange.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore. Murmura-t-elle essayant de cacher sa crainte.  
-Moi? Susurra Lestrange.

Doucement, Maïra mit sa main dans sa poche et serra sa baguette prête à toute éventualité d'attaque.

-Qu'as l'intention de faire avec ton bout de bois? Me battre? Il s'approcha lentement, s'imprégnant de l'appréhension de Maïra comme atout.

-Non, j'ai l'intention de te couper tes sales mains. D'un geste rageur elle repoussa la main qui lui caressait la joue.

-Vas-tu jouer les gamines encore longtemps? Murmura-t-il d'une voix moqueuse en la délectant du regard.

-Je ne conduit pas comme une gamine. Mais toi et tes copains me répugnez suffisamment pour que je m'éloigne de vous le plus possible! Cracha-t-elle.  
-Ttt, elle a des griffes ma petite lionne!

-Mais à quoi joues-tu! C'est ton nouveau mode de fonctionnement? Je préfère te prévenir il ne marchera pas! Alors lâche moi et retourne voir tes apprentis Mangemort!  
-Aaah c'est donc ça? Tu as encore cette petite blague de Bellatrix en travers de la gorge? Il ricana et reprit:

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Bella ne te feras rien du moins tant que je suis dans les parages.  
-Tu me répugnes. Souffla-t-elle. Elle sortit prestement sa baguette et s'apprêtait à le stupéfier mais Lestrange la devança.

- _Expelliarmus!_ Sa baguette lui sauta des main pour atterrir dans celle de Lestrange qui avait un sourire vainqueur dur les lèvres.

-Lestrange! Cria quelque un à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Pff. T'as vraiment de la chance toi! Lui murmura-t-il.

-Rend lui tout de suite sa baguette Lestrange., siffla Remus énervé. J'en parlerai à ton directeur de maison.

-Mais oui, si tu veux Lupin. Allez tiens, petite lionne! Il lança la baguette et Maïra la rattrapa.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te voulais! S'emporta Lily accompagné de Morgane et des autres Maraudeurs.

-Rien, marmonna-t-elle.

-Comment ça rien! S'emporta Remus.

-Laisse tomber Remus. Black j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. -Je vous écoute maître. A présent, Black ne grimaçait plus à l'appeler comme ça, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne s'en souciait pas et qu'il n'avait pas envie de se venger.  
-Si tu ridiculises les Empoisonneurs, il se pourrait que le pari se retourne contre moi. Mais il faut que je sois satisfaite et qu'il me soit incapable de faire mieux.  
-Les Empoisonneurs? Le groupe Bellatrix, Lestrange, Rosier, Roque?

-Exactement, tu comprends vite.

- Bien Maître, le pari se retournera contre vous, personne n'a jamais égalé un Maraudeur question « farces » ...

- Heu…. Maïra. JE me doute que tu veux te venger mais je te signale que tu es en présence de deux préfets, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit très raisonnable de laisser Black retirer inutilement des points à Gryffondor. Surtout que la dernière fois, vous en avez fait perdre plus de quatre-vingts et que vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit comment c'était arrivé.

- Lily, on est fin octobre. Tu auras tout le loisir de nous faire gagner les points qui nous manquent, et puis cette fois Lestrange à dépassé les limites de ma tolérance.

**Flash Back :**

- Allez Maïra, lève-toi ! Il est déjà huit heures et quart !

- Mhhhh……

- Maïra… Le ton que prit Lily se fit plus insistant.

- J'ai sommeil, je veux pas y aller… La voix pâteuse, elle se retourna, et mit son coussin sur sa tête.

- Raah ! Je peux pas te laisser comme ça, il faut que tu viennes.

- Je te rejoins, T'inquiète pas.

- Mais oui, c'est ça. Après tu vas prétexter une panne de réveil... Tu sais très bien que ça ne marche jamais avec McGonagall.

- J'arrive. Je te promets de venir…. Avec dix minutes de retard….

- Je vois, je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour te sortir du lit ?

- Nan ! Un sourire fatigué orna les lèvres de l'endormie.

- Je compte sur toi ! A tout à l'heure alors!

Vingt minutes plus tard, une tête pleine de cheveux apparut de dessous les draps. Lentement Maïra se leva, s'approcha du miroir, et esquissa une grimace.  
Le matin ne lui réussissait vraiment pas.  
Maïra entra dans la cabine de douche, l'eau froide lui fit pousser un cri strident qui se répercuta contre le carrelage blanc. Sentant qu'elle n'était pas prête pour une douche froide, elle sortit et noua une serviette autour d'elle.  
Elle prit une brosse, et tenta vainement de démêler sa touffe de cheveux bruns. Cinq minutes plus tard, Maïra jeta la brosse dans le lavabo, consciente que cela ne servait à rien de s'attarder. Elle regarda l'heure, et se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de se dépêcher…elle l'avait promis…  
S'habillant à la hâte, et fourrant ses affaires de classe à la va vite dans son sac, elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.  
Plus tard dans les couloirs, Maïra courait, parcourant les étages et dévalant les marches, quand soudain sa jambe tomba dans la marche piégée de l'escalier du deuxième étage. Seul, au milieu de l'escalier, elle paniqua. Tous les élèves étaient en cours, personne ne l'entendrait hurler. Pendant cinq minutes, elle essaya vainement de s'en sortir, mais plus elle essayait, plus elle s'enfonçait. Elle avait mal. Elle eût un sanglot étouffé lorsqu'elle entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient. Prise dans son élan à vouloir être sauvée, elle cria, puis, le cri suivant resta coincé dans sa gorge.  
- Tiens tiens, qui vois-je ?  
La voix aigrelette de la nouvelle arrivante fit sursauter Maïra.

- Alors comme ça on est coincée et on ne peut plus sortir ? C'est bête non ? Rodolphus , Rosier! Regardez qui je viens de trouver, seule et perdue !

Bellatrix se tenait en haut des escaliers ainsi que ses comparses.

- Heureux de te retrouver Maïra. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage si dur de Lestrange.

- Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont tu nous as parlé la dernière fois? Nous dire que manger des doxis séchés nous rendrait l'haleine plus fraîche ne m'a que peu amusé. Je me suis dit qu'une garce dans ton genre devrait se faire punir. Bellatrix regarda Maïra avec suffisance, avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.  
- Tu es ridicule ! s'exclama Maïra. Bravo je dois dire ! Menacer une pauvre fille, coincée dans une marche et seule face à trois apprentis Mangemort, c'est du grand art!  
- Nous ne sommes pas à Gryffondor. On en a ras-le-chapeau de vos excès de courage et de loyauté. Nous, nous sommes des Serpentards, nous sommes rusés et fiers, nous sommes des vrais sorciers. Je me suis renseigné sur ton compte, je ne risque donc rien à te faire souffrir vu que tu n'est pas une vraie Malfoy. Je dois dire qu'au début de l'année, tu m'as fais un peu peur, mais c'est passé. Et qui a dit que nous allions seulement te menacer ?

-Tout a fait d'accord Bella. Tu as une idée pour le premier sort à utiliser? Une Gryffondor seule ça ne se laisse pas filer entre les doigts! Ricana Rosier.  
-Je dirais un Doloris !

- Bella…  
Une fausse note de déception se fit sentir dans l'intonation que pris Lestrange.  
- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, on risque de l'entendre dans tout le château ! Continua-il. Je préfère le Recurvite. Il est dommage de voir une si jolie bouche déformée par des sons malotrus !

-J'aime ! Allons-y pour _Recurvite !_Lança Rosier.

Maïra devint blême, elle se pencha en avant et vomit le savon qui était entré dans sa bouche. Suffocant elle voulut insulter ses tortionnaires, mais une nouvelle "vague" entra dans sa bouche, et une mousse blanche sortit d'entre ses dents serrées.  
Les éclats de rire des Empoisonneurs se mélangèrent avec les suffocations et les hoquets de Maïra.

- Je crois qu'elle est assez propre Bella-chérie. Rosier tu veux proposer quelque chose? - Silencio en premier temps. Comme cela, Bellatrix me remerciera, quoique, entendre les petits cris de cette chienne apeurée m'amusent grandement ! Un nouveau sourire vint découvrir les dents jaunies de Rosier.  
Une lueur de peur voila le regard intense de Maïra. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre, sa baguette n'était pas à sa portée, et le moindre geste la ferait s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la marche cassée. Sa jambe la faisait souffrir atrocement. Du savon coulait encore de ses lèvres entrouvertes, laissa apercevoir une flaque mousseuse à ses "pieds.  
- _Silencio !_

- Et Merde ! Je vais être en retard ! C'est bien le moment en plus ! Raaaaah !  
Black se jeta hors de sa chambre, il dévala les marches qui menaient à son dortoir, donna le mot de passe en vitesse, et se faufila rapidement dans l'embrasure du tableau. Il courut dans les immenses couloirs, descendit les marches encore et encore, et s'arrêta net.  
Plus loin, Bellatrix, Lestrange et Rosier riaient à gorge déployée. Ne comprenant pas leur hilarité, Black se rapprocha un peu, et demanda à sa cousine :

- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire comme ça, petite peste ? Un première année s'est pris dans l'un de tes pièges ?

- Nous prendrais-tu pour des débutants ? Non, nous nous intéressons qu'à ceux qui le méritent. Approche toi, tu verras bien.

- J'ai du mal à vous croire, c'est bien Rosier que j'ai vu, hier, en train de raquetter un première année de Poufsouffle, non ?  
Black se rapprocha et se figea. Coincée dans une marche, de la mousse sortant de sa bouche, se trouvait Maïra, prise au piège.

- Relâchez la ! s'écria Black. Malfoy, ça va ? Maïra leva la tête péniblement, mais elle se pencha aussitôt pour recracher du savon.  
- Pourquoi veux-tu la relâcher ? Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de voir ta pire ennemie à notre merci, ça t'évite de faire perdre des points inutilement à ta maison. Toi et ta bande d'abrutis voudriez nous faire gagner la coupe ? Je te remercie Sirius, cela faisait longtemps que nous la voulions. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Lestrange.

- Bella-chérie, tu peux y aller.

- _Endo…._

- _ACCIO BAGUETTE !_ s'écria Black. CA VA PAS! TU VEUX LA TUER ?  
- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle ! ronchonna Bellatrix. Et puis oui, ça m'arrangerai bien.  
Black courut vers Maïra, et la souleva de son piège. Il la regarda dans les yeux, celle-ci les avait emplis de larmes.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Attend ici, je reviens. Black s'était arrêté en sentant le bas de sa robe de sorcier se tirer. Il se retourna, et il vit Maïra faire des gestes incompréhensibles.

- Oh ! Excuse moi, j'ai oublié ! iFinite incantatem/i !

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.  
Elle tira de sa robe sa baguette, et la dirigea vers Bellatrix.

- iJambencoton !/i

- Aaah ! Bellatrix tomba aussi au sol, les jambes entièrement molles.

- _Finite incantatem_, s'exaspéra Rosier. T'as vraiment rien de mieux ? _Petrificus Totalus !_

- _Protego ! Serpensortia !_ Une couleuvre sortit de la baguette de Maïra, pour enlacer les jambes de Rosier. De son côté, Sirius s'attaquait à Rosier et Lestrange.

- BLACK ! MALFOY ! ARRETEZ TOUT DE SUITE !  
Sirius et Maïra se retournèrent et virent, en bas des escaliers, le professeur Pronchiot. Dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils abaissèrent leur baguette.

- Comment osez vous attaquer des élèves de ma maison ! aboya-t-elle.  
- Ce n'est Black.

- Comment ça ?! Je vous retire trente points chacun ! Et cinq points de plus parce que vous, - elle désigna Maïra - vous lancer des serpents ! C'est une pratique de Serpentard et…

- Mais ! s'offusqua Maïra

- Dix points de moins miss Malfoy, je n'aime pas être coupée.

- C'est injuste ! poursuivit Black.

- Une autre réflexion et je vous retire cent points chacun ! Vous viendrez tous les deux en heures de retenue ce soir à vingt heures. Pas une minute de retard, suis-je claire ? ... SUIS-JE CLAIRE ? répéta-t-elle la voix nettement plus forte.

- Très claire, murmurèrent-ils.

- Madame ! Ils-ils m'ont volés ma baguette ! D'une moue, Bellatrix baissa la tête et fit une très bonne imitation de la petite fille de trois ans qui aurait cassé sa poupée préférée.  
- Vous êtes de vrais gamins vous deux ! s'adressa Pronchiot aux deux "fautifs". Dix points de moins !

- Maintenant, retournez en cours, qu'est ce qu'il vous prend de vous battre dans les couloirs alors que vous devriez être rentrés depuis vingt minutes ? J'en informerai votre directrice. Avec qui avez-vous cours à l'instant ?

- McGonagall…

- Oh, voilà qui est très bien. Patientez, je vais faire un mot que vous lui transmettrez ! Vous, - elle s'adressa à ses élèves - retournez en cours, je veux voir à dix-sept heures dans mon bureau. Je vous retire cinq points chacun, car vous n'êtes pas en cours. Je ne tolère pas de bévues de mes propres élèves.

Le sourire qu'avaient affiché les Empoisonneur tout au long de l'entretien s'effaça lorsqu'ils entendirent qu'ils avaient perdu des points.

- Tenez, j'ai pris soin de bien cacheter le parchemin. On ne sait jamais, les Gryffondor sont fourbes ! Elle leur décocha un grand sourire carnassier.

**Fin du Flash back.**

- Je trouve qu'il mériterait plus qu'une simple farce. Ils ont quand même failli te lancer un sortilège imp….. Il s'arrêta de parler, Maïra lui avait lancé un regard noir.

- Quoi ? Ils ont tenté de te lancer un sort impardonnable ! s'écria Remus.  
Pettigrow eut un hoquet de peur, Black regarda dans le vague, conscient de sa bourde. Lily devint blanche, et Potter rouge de colère.

- T'es content de toi Black ?  
D'un œil noir, elle fusilla Black du regard.

- Mais…. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit Maïra ! Il faut aller voir Dumbledore, il les renverra du collège une bonne fois pour toute ! Lily amorça un pas, mais Maïra la retint du bras.

- Non. S'ils sortent du collège, cela fera de nouveaux Mangemorts. Ils y en a déjà bien assez à l'extérieur, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- Mais…mais… On ne peut pas les laisser s'en sortir comme ça surtout qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé à eux !

- Oui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Pronchiot est comme ça avec moi.  
- Ils vont souffrir ! maugréa Potter.  
Il étonna tout le monde. Vouloir se venger comme cela rendait l'action très étrange, surtout venant de sa part. Cela faisait comme s'il voulait venger Maïra du même coup…  
- Bon, Black, tu as compris que si tu les ridiculises, le pari se retourne contre moi. Mais, il faut que je ne sois pas en mesure de faire mieux, bien entendu !  
- On peut l'aider ? fit Potter, le regard plein d'espoir.

- Heu… moi cela ne me dérange pas, mais pourquoi es-tu si enragé contre eux ?  
- C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'ils s'en prennent aux Gryffondors, surtout à toi et Lily Enfin je veux dire... Evans.

- Oh, très bien, dit elle touchée, on rentre maintenant?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fin du cinquième chapitre. Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Chapitre 7**

_Vision_

Du plat de la main, elle essuya la bué qui s'était déposée sur le miroir. Son image lui fit une grimace de dégoût dont elle ne prêta aucune attention Son teint habituellement pale, était blafard. Ses yeux nacrés étaient vitreux et ses long cheveux noirs d'habitude plein de vie, retombait raide sur ses hanches. . Elle était fatiguée, nauséeuse et avait peur. Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'elle était penchée au dessus de la cuvette à régurgiter son rêve, sa vision, la souffrance qu'elle y avait vu… Des centaines de flash s'étaient succédés: le sang, la mort, la douleur. La mort, la douleur et le sang. Elle n'essaya même pas de comprendre cette suite d'image car elle avait déjà un sens pour elle, elle avait tout sentit. D'un pas lent, elle entra dans la cabine de douche et tremblante ouvrit les robinets. Un flot d'eau brûlante glissa sur son corps endoloris, apaisant ses muscles tendus.  
Malgré la douche chaude qu'elle venait de prendre, cela n'allait pas mieux. Elle avait froid et se frictionnait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec sa serviette. Toujours aussi lourdement, elle releva le sort d'insonorisation qu'elle avait lancé sur la porte pour ne pas déranger ses camarades et après s'être habillé, se dirigea vers la salle commune. Elle attendrait avant de voir Dumbledore.

Quand elle eut franchit la dernière marche, elle fut étonné de voir le canapé face au feu occupé. Elle s'en approcha et fut stupéfaite de voir Lupin les yeux grand ouvert à observer les flammes dans l'âtre.  
Il sursauta.

-Que fais tu là? Demanda-t-il. Il est à peine six heures.

-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, et toi ?

-Pareil, répondit il sans grande conviction.

-Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué, reprit il.

-Tu peux parler !

Remus avait en effet le teint pale, et ses yeux argenté tirant vers le vert était entourés de grandes cernes violacées, Un silence s'installa.

-Qui fait partie de l'équipe de Quiddich ? demanda-t-elle. Son regard venait de se porter vers la baie vitrée d'où le stade était visible à l'orée du bois.

Remus, qui somnolait, sursauta une nouvelle fois. Après un petit temps de réflexion où il s'embla essayer de faire rentrer la question dans sa tête, il répondit:

-James est le capitaine de l'équipe, il est poursuiveur. Mike Corner et Hannah Thomson sont eux aussi poursuiveurs. Hum… Thomas Hanneton est le gardien, et Jonathan Weasley est un batteur de l'équipe. Il leur manque un batteur et un attrapeur, je crois.

Elle acquiesça après un léger sourire.

-Tu aimes le Quiddich ?  
Remus fit une grimace de dégoût.

-Oh que non ! J'ai une peur bleue des balais ! Il eut un petit rire.

-Lorsque j'étais petit, reprit il, mon frère et moi aimions beaucoup voler au dessus de la cime de la forêt, près de chez nous. Un jour, un garçon qui ne m'aimait pas, à volé la baguette de son père et a lancé un sort de confusion à mon balai… Je me suis écrasé dans les arbres…

-Haha ha!

-Ne te moques pas ! Je vois bien que tu n'es jamais tombée dans les arbre! Surtout en octobre, ils sont très agressifs…Se plaignit Remus.

-Pff…Haha ha, désolée, mais rien qu'à penser la tête que tu avais en tombant dans les arbres ! Maïra mit sa main dans sa bouche pour se retenir de rire, mais ses yeux la trahissaient.

-Si tu continues… Prends garde !

Mais ça ne fit qu'encourager son fou rire.

-Ah ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer de Remus Lupin !

Il se jeta sur elle et lui abattit un violent coup de coussin sur la tête.  
Toute la fatigue de Maïra s'était envolée, comme si s'amuser lui rendait de l'énergie ; et à présent, elle se sentait bien à être là, à rire malgré toutes les horreurs qui se tramaient au dehors. …croulés l'un sur l'autre, ils se lancèrent des coussins sur la tête, se chatouillaient les côtes pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un toussotement derrière eux.

-Vous vous amusez bien ?

-Ah, Black !

Remus, sauta sur le côté, rouge de ses efforts, et de la gêne d'être surpris dans une telle situation. Des plumes volaient encore, et retombaient doucement sur les occupants de la salle commune à présent occupé par plusieurs première année et deuxièmes années soucieux de la santé mentale de leurs aînés…

- Hey! Remus! Y'a pas de mal tu sais! On a bien le droit de s'amuser entre amis du sais!

-Ben voyons…

Elle fronça les sourcil -Tu as quelque chose à redire Black? Si c'est le cas, garde le pour toi car t'ais-je une fois demandé qui avait été la dernière pimbêche que tu a emmenée sous ta couette? Non? Alors a plus tard!

Médusé, les Maraudeurs regardèrent le tableau se refermer.

-Heu, il s'est passé quoi ? Questionna Lily, qui venait de descendre, avec Morgane et Elizabeth, de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles. Kates avait supplié McGonagall de la changer de chambre, ne supportant plus Maïra et ses remarques acerbes depuis le léger accident qui avait suivis le cours du professeur McGonagall. En contre partie, Elizabeth Smith était la nouvelle « colocataire ». Toutes les trois s'entendaient très bien, et furent souvent ramenées à l'ordre. Tapage nocturne d'après la directrice de Gryffondor. La semaine était passée très vite et le fais que Black l'appel Maître dès qu'il voulais lui parler, lui avait remonter le moral. Même si elle essayait de faire un effort parce que Remus en avait marre de toutes ces chamaillerie puérils, elle trouvait cela quand même extrêmement difficile!

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas croyable ! Qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit ! fit froidement Lily.

-Pourquoi me regardes tu Evans ! Qui te dit qu'on y est pour quelque chose dans sa mauvaise humeur ?! fit sèchement Potter.

-Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle est en colère, vous êtes derrière ! Rétorqua t'elle d'une voix froide.

Ce qui n'étais pas tout à fait vrai. Il y avait beaucoup d'Empoisonneur aussi.

-Eh ! Oh ! Notre principale occupation n'est pas entièrement conçue sur le fait de vous faire perdre une journée ! S'énerva Potter.

-Pas entièrement ! Ok, ce n'est pas toi, mais c'est sûrement un autre !  
Elle se retourna vers Pettigrow qui se tassa sur lui même, elle soupira en se retournant vers Black.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi je n'ai pas directement cherché à la source. C'est tout le temps toi le problème. Pourrais tu arrêter de lui chercher des noises sans arrêt s'il te plaît ? Elle a passé une très mauvaise nuit, ce n'est pas une raison pour que sa journée se passe aussi mal !  
Il aurait bien voulut répondre qu'il n'en avait rien a faire mais un regard de Remus lui fit revenir sur terre.

-Mhhoui… j'essaierai. Fit Black haussant les épaules. Lily écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Ce fut aussi facile que de dire bonjour !

-Bon ba il n'y a plus qu'à la rattraper ! J'ai pris son sac ! Le dernier arrivé est un véracrasse cramé ! fit Elizabeth en courant vers le tableau.

Consterné, Lily et Morgane se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Cette fille n'était vraiment pas de tout repos! Elizabeth Smith venait de Beaubâton et la mentalité des français n'était pas au goût des anglais. Trop d'enfantillage, pas assez de sérieux ou du moins trop de gaminerie et surtout, surtout, l'accent français qu'elle gardait malgré elle, en énervait plus d'un, même si à Gryffondor elle était plutôt appréciée.  
C'est donc dans un souffle exaspéré, que les cinq jeunes partirent petit déjeuner.

-Maïra ? T'es toujours en colère ?

-Grphmf .

-Je vois. Et, pourquoi ?

Maïra lança un regard noir en direction de Black.  
Ce dernier vit le regard plein de reproche du lycanthrope et après un mouvement de tête très significatif il se décida.

-C'est bon… veuillez m'excusez Majesté ! Le concerné s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un bisou sonore sur la joue. Sans le vouloir, Maïra rougit, mais resta très surprise par l'action de Black.

-Que… Pourquoi t'a fais ça ?

-Ttt, j'ai pour mission de me montrer plus gentil avec toi alors ne me reproche rien! Fit il un sourire en coin.

Elle fronça les sourcils, étonné et regarda Remus qui détourna le regard.

-Ok, t'énerve pas, j'ai compris de toute façon ! Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un, on se rejoint en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. A toute à l'heure ! Elle se leva du banc, laissant sa tartine à la marmelade, tremper dans son thé.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Remus la retint par le bras. Elle frissonna et une nouvelle nausée lui souleva le cœur.

Elle n'était plus dans la Grande Salle, mais à l'orée d'une forêt. Tout alla très vite, comme ces films moldus où l'on aurait accéléré la scène…  
Deux jeunes garçons semblable en tout point riaient dans la forêt, se chatouillant et blaguant. Puis tout changea, un loup garou était apparu près d'eux et avait l'air affamé. Il se jeta sur un des garçons lui prenant la jambe et la tirant à lui. Soudain, la bête se retourna et laissant sa proie à l'abandon quelques instants, il se tourna vers le deuxième garçon et lui mordit fortement l'épaule, lui faisant déchirer un cri de douleur.

Elle ressentit une violente douleur à l'épaule elle aussi. Elle rouvrit ses yeux embué par la douleur, elle était par terre de nouveau auprès de ses amis.

-Est-ce que ça va ? S'écria Remus inquiet, en la remettant sur ses pieds.

-Oui, oui, je vais bien, il faut que… Commença-t-elle la bouche sèche. Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un à tout à l'heure. Elle lui lança un dernier regard interrogateur, scrutant son âme à travers ses yeux argentés.  
Précipitamment, elle sortit, boiteuse, en direction du parc.

-C'est bizarre… Commenta Black

Dumbledore avait l'air de déjà savoir tout ce qui allait se passer durant l'année. Comment ? cela reste un mystère, c'est donc en prévision qu'il a donné à Maïra le mot de passe d'accès à son bureau, si jamais elle voulait le voir et sachant que son don de prédiction allait se révéler peu de temps après.  
Arrivée devant l'immonde gargouille qui garde l'accès du bureau de Dumbledore, elle prit le temps de l'observer.  
Imposante, énorme et verdâtre, sa gueule était barrée d'un rictus qui laissait apparaître des dents de pierre luisante. On pouvait presque sentir une haleine putride. Son oeil de granit vous dévisageait quelle que soit la place qu'on occupait. A son premier passage, Maïra était en effet préoccupée par bien d'autres tourments. C'est d'une voix hésitante qu'elle s'adressa à la gargouille de pierre.

-Patacitrouille.

La gargouille se déplaça laissant entrevoir un escalier en colimaçon. Comme pour la première fois, Maïra mit un pied sur la première marche, dit « Montes ! », et l'escalier tourna sur lui même. Arrivée devant la porte directoriale, Maïra essaya de retrouver ses esprits, essayant de se souvenir de sa vision. Un vertige la prit, la fit tanguer un peu, elle se repris, et toqua à la porte de chêne.

-Entrez !  
Maïra poussa la porte, et fut encore une fois éblouie par les beautés dans ce bureau. Elle l'avait bien observé la première fois, mais à chaque recoin, elle se rendait compte de la présence d'un nouvel objet, aussi mystérieux qu'original.

-Bonjour miss Malfoy, asseyez vous et racontez moi votre rêve.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Décidemment, ce vieillard savait tout ce qu'il se passait dans son collège.

-Je… c'est assez étrange, j'ai l'impression que ça ce n'est pas encore passé, je sentais une sorte de tourbillon… Dit elle hésitante.

-Asseyez vous je vous prie. Un cookie ? Proposa t-il en tendant sa boite en argent. Mal à l'aise, Maïra refusa.

-Vous avez tort, reprit le Directeur, ils sont très bons !  
Il eut un petit rire en apercevant le nouveau haussement de sourcil de son élève.

-Vous avez eu une vision, la première vraie depuis l'incident qui s'est produit il y a un peu plus de deux semaines. Voulez vous me la décrire ?

-C'est assez flou… De.. Des centaines de flash ce sont succédés, il y avait beaucoup de sang, je sentais l'odeur de la mort autour de moi, des gens criaient de douleur, et une voix d'homme venait « abréger » leurs souffrances avec un sort impardonnable… Je pense que c'est Voldemort qui a attaqué une école où je ne sais quoi, j'ai reconnu sa voix, mais en tout cas, il y avait énormément d'enfants. Maïra reprit profondément sa respiration. En prévision d'une future nausée forcément incontrôlable et par crainte de ne plus se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vu, elle avait tout raconté en une demi seconde.

-Sauriez vous me décrire cet endroit ? Songeur, il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers une de ses armoires.  
Maïra abaissa ses yeux et au plus profond d'elle même, chercha sa vision pour y retrouver les informations nécessaires.

-Il y a beaucoup d'enfants, le plus jeune que j'ai vu devait être un nourrisson, il y avait des jeunes d'environ dix-sept ans, et quelques adultes prévenants. Je ne saurais pas exactement dire le nombre de morts, mais il devait y en avoir heu… Je ne sais pas la totalité! Elle arrêta de parler, le souffle coupé par les images qui lui revenaient en tête.

-Décrivez moi l'endroit. Répéta il doucement.

-C'était une sorte de maison immense, pas très loin de la mer à mon avis, des cadavres de mouettes jonchaient la cour ; les volets étaient très usés, sûrement à cause du sel. J'ai vu par un flash une chambre munie de.. Du strict nécessaire. Je crois que c'est une sorte de pensionnat… Mais je n'en suis pas sûre du tout. Fit elle désolée.

-Très bien, pouvez vous me dire si cela ressemble à votre vision ?  
Il approcha la pensine, mit sa baguette contre sa tempe, et un filet argent, mi eau, mi brume sortit se réfugier dans la bassine de pierre. Pendant un moment, les pensées tournèrent les unes sur les autres, puis Dumbledore donna un léger coup de baguette, et le filet se transforma sous les yeux de Maïra. Elle cacha une exclamation de surprise

-Oui, c'est cette maison. Dans un souffle, les yeux écarquillés, elle regarda les enfants jouer dans la cour proche de la falaise.

-Très bien, vous allez retourner en cours, je vais vous faire un mot, vous risquez d'être un petit peu en retard. Je vais contacter les personnes compétentes pour que ce malheur ne se produise pas.

-Hem, monsieur, pourrai-je savoir quel est cet endroit ?

-Je ne peux malheureusement rien vous dire. Il eut un petit sourire. Allez en cours maintenant.

-Et…elle hésita à poser la question, redoutant la réponse.

-Oui ? Le directeur sembla attendre la question, il se retourna et regarda droit dans les yeux son élève.

-Est ce que Remus Lupin est un loup-garou ?

-… Je peux compter sur votre discrétion n'est-ce pas ? Maïra hocha la tête. Et bien, vous avez vu juste, Remus Lupin est bien un loup-garou.

-Vous le saviez vraiment? Dit elle étonné?

-Bien sûr que je le savais. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur mes élèves, même des choses qu'ils ignorent. Il sourit, lui signalant qu'il devait de désormais travailler.

Maïra sortit stupéfaite du bureau du directeur. Remus est bien un loup-garou…. Cela expliquait son air constamment fatigué.  
C'est encore sous le choc que Maïra frappa à la porte de la classe de DFCM et entra. Elle déposa le mot sur la table en marmonnant de vagues excuses. Le cours avait commencé depuis quelques minutes seulement.  
Elle alla s'asseoir au côté de Remus, le seul élève de la classe, seul : il l'avait sûrement attendue.  
Elle le regarda, elle éprouvait un sentiment de compassion, elle se sentait mal, elle était triste qu'un garçon comme Remus soit un loup-garou, qu'il ait à souffrir à chaque transformation.  
Remus, soucieux du regard que lui portait Maïra, la regarda dans les yeux. Il crut comprendre qu'elle savait.

-Tu sais n'est-ce pas ? fit il anxieux.  
Déboussolée dans ses pensées, elle revint à la réalité.

-Je sais quoi ?

-Que je suis un…. Enfin, connais tu mon secret ? Sa voix tremblait, il n'osait plus regarder Maïra, il avait peur, il craignait sa réponse.

-Oui.

Il frissonna.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien, dit elle précipitamment pour le rassurer.

-Merci, souffla t-il.

-Tu viendras avec moi dans le parc tout à l'heure à dix heures, il faut que je te parle.  
Maïra se pencha sur sa copie, et écrivit le cour. Remus lui, releva la tête vers elle, soucieux.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'appelait Ethan Rigel. C'était un très bel homme, il était jeune et charmant. Beaucoup de filles soupiraient en pensant à lui, mais d'après certaines rumeurs -infondées- il était très proche du professeur de potion tant détestée pour sa cruauté envers ses élèves. Mais beaucoup trouvait cela étonnant, il était si gentil. L'aura qui se dégageait de lui enivrait les sens, à ses côtés, on se sentait protégé. Il était absolument impensable qu'un homme comme lui soit avec une femme aussi cruelle que le Malin, même si elle était aussi belle qu'un ange ! Une beauté diabolique comme disait certains.  
Ses cours étaient très instructifs, organisés sur deux heures, avec une partie théorie, puis pratique individuelle et ensuite la pratique en groupe.  
Des jours plus tôt, le professeur Rigel avait monologué sur les Détraqueurs. Il avait tout évoqué : leur origine, leurs pouvoirs, leurs ambitions, le petit truc à savoir (toujours avoir du chocolat sur soi. "C'est le meilleur reconstituant " expliqua Rigel d'un air malicieux, ce qui fit rire une partie de la classe).

-Il faut beaucoup de réserves psychologiques, avoir une parfaite connaissance de soi-même, et surtout, savoir garder son sang froid face à la peur, aux souvenirs déplaisants qui peuvent survenir dans votre esprit à l'approche d'un Détraqueur.  
Toute la classe avait été stupéfaite de constater que les Détraqueurs pouvaient être un sujet passionnant. Durant l'exposé de leur professeur, tous dans la classe découvrirent des tas de choses qu'ils ignoraient. Puis, Le professeur leur avaient expliqué le sort qui avait le rôle de bouclier.

-Le sortilège du Patronus est un acte de magie avancé pour des élèves de seize ans. Je ferai en sorte que tous y arrivent ! Je connais des sorciers très puissants qui n'ont jamais vraiment réussi à faire un Patronus correctement. Des murmures peux sûr traversèrent les rangs.  
Il leur avait donné comme devoir de s'entraîner le plus souvent possible à la concentration et à essayer de lancer le sort même si c'était plus facile qu'en face d'un Détraqueur.

La voix mélodieuse de Rigel résonnait dans la tête de ses élèves tandis qu'il leur dictait le cours en ce début de matinée. Après vingt minutes d'explications longues et instructives, Rigel leur dit de s'entraîner seuls à la formulation, et au mouvement de la baguette lorsqu'ils lançaient le sort. Certains élève ronchonnaient, voilà une semaine qu'ils travaillaient sur les patronus, et aucun n'avaient pu réellement tester leurs capacités.  
Plus tard, lorsque Rigel fut passé dans les rangs pour corriger ou féliciter ses élèves, il leur distribua un morceau de chocolat. Une bonne majorité des élèves était près à s'évanouir tellement la fatigue et le manque de force les avaient imprégnés.  
Une fois du chocolat distribué à chacun, Rigel leur dit de se mettre en rang près du tableau.

-Très bien, voilà, mettez vous tous en ligne. Monsieur Black, vous êtes le premier de la file, cela va être donc à vous de commencer. Je vais ouvrir le coffre qui se trouve en face de vous, quand vous sentirez l'énergie nécessaire, que vous aurez emmagasinez un souvenir heureux, un souvenir qui à été marquant pour vous, dites à haute et intelligible voix, Expecto Patronum . Répétez je vous prie. Black répéta. Très bien, il n'y a rien de grave si vous n'y arrivez pas du premier coup, c'est normal.. Êtes vous prêt ? Black hocha la tête à l'affirmative. Un, Deux, Trois !

Dans un cliquetis métallique, les verrous s'ouvrirent, le toit du coffre, petit à petit se souleva dans un grincement verdâtre. Surgit alors d'un coup un Détraqueur. Volant à dix centimètres du sol, sa cape en lambeaux flottait au gré d'un vent artificiel, donnant à la pièce un froid soudain. Toute la vie alentour péri, les plantes gelaient, les élèves respiraient difficilement, un brouillard épais se forma dans a salle, toute la lumière était absorbé pas la sombre silhouette. Plusieurs élèves reculèrent à petits pas. Seul Sirius, les maraudeurs et quelques élèves firent comme si ce Détraqueur était quelque chose de bénin, sans gravité, mais l'anxiété restait inscrite sur tous les visages ainsi que leur peut de couleur. Black inspira une grande bouffée d'air, comme s'il s'apprêtait à éteindre toutes ses bougies d'anniversaire, pour que son vœux se réalise. Une aura bleue nuit émana du corps de Black. Les yeux fermés, il pensait à un souvenir heureux. Ce souvenir était certainement le plus heureux qu'il avait eut de toute son existence.  
En tête, il se rappelait son arrivée devant le manoir des Potter, avec pour seul bagage son sac de cours, et quelques gallions. Anxieux, il s'était approché de la porte et avait frappé. Une grande femme brune avait ouvert, un sourire aux lèvres. Devant la mine peu joyeuse du meilleur ami de son fils, elle l'avait laissé entrer, s'installé dans la cuisine où ils avaient parlé un long moment, le temps que James revienne de la pêche avec son père. Anny Potter, l'avait consolé comme l'aurait fait une mère avec son enfant. Black avait versé pour la première fois une larme, au creux du cou de la femme qui le tenait dans les bras. A l'arrivée de James et de son père, Philius Potter, tout fut expliqué une nouvelle fois.

A la fin du récit d'Anny et de Sirius, Philius avait éclaté d'un grand rire tonitruant, et avait donné une tape dans le dos de Black. James avait crié de joie à cette nouvelle. Sirius Black, le traître de sa famille, venait de trouver la famille qu'il avait toujours rêvée. Ce bonheur avait duré plus de deux semaines, jusqu'à ce que…  
Il en était là, quand il rouvrit les yeux et cria

_- EXPECTO PATRONUM !_  
Un filet argenté sortit de sa baguette, se transformant petit à petit, le Détraqueur recula, mais, la transformation n'était pas définitive et il flotta dangereusement vers Black…  
Celui-ci était comme pétrifié. Il entendit la voix lointaine de son professeur lui dire de faire face, de ne pas se laisser emporter dans la crainte et la souffrance qu'aspirait le Détraqueur. Black tomba à genoux, comme si son dernier souffle de vie venait de sombrer. Des flashes entrèrent dans sa tête, il entendit son propre cri se répercuter en écho dans sa tête douloureuse, sa mère lui lançait un Endoloris pour avoir osé quitter la maison et s'aventurer dans le monde moldu…

- _Expecto Patronum!_ Fit précipitamment Rigel.  
Un aigle royal argenté sortit de la baguette du professeur, et vola à une vitesse folle sur le Détraqueur, le repoussant jusque dans son coffre.  
Tout redevint normal, le brouillard qui s'était installé en même temps que le Détraqueur avait été renvoyé dans le coffre au même instant que son créateur.  
Black était à genoux, et reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Voyant que personne ne faisait rien pour l'aider, pour voir s'il allait bien (les élèves étaient toujours sous le coup de l'émotion et leur professeur avait nez enfui dans son armoire). Maïra se rapprocha et se mit à sa hauteur.

-Black, relève toi.  
Il releva la tête vers elle, Maïra lui fit un regard réconfortant, un pâle sourire vient se poser sur les lèvres de Black, et avec l'aide de Maïra, il se releva. Le professeur se rapprocha et s'enquit de sa santé. Il lui donna du chocolat, et lui dit de se reposer sur le côté.

-Comment avez vous pu emmener un véritable Détraqueur dans l'enceinte du collège !? S'offusqua Lily. Il aurait pu se passer quelque chose de grave ! Un simple épouvantard aurait suffit!

-Miss Evans, ne vous inquiétez pas, je contrôle la situation. Si j'utilise de vrais Détraqueur et non pas la pâle imitation que font les épouvantards, c'est que d'une, un épouvantard ne vous montre que votre peur la plus profonde, celle que vous avez enfouit en vous et ce n'est peut être pas un Détraqueur. Dit-il avec un sourire.  
Puis, un épouvantard ne vous fera jamais ressentir la panique l'horreur, l'anxiété d'un souvenir et ne pourra donc jamais vous poussez à cous battre pour survivre.

Il mit un temps de pause ou tout le monde réfléchissait à ces paroles.

-Le souvenir de Mr Black n'était pas assez fort pour pouvoir repousser ce Détraqueur. Ou alors, il s'est laissé envahir par d'autres pensées. Il regarda Black qui hocha la tête affirmativement. Pour vous apprendre à vous défendre contre un ennemi, rien de mieux que de le faire réellement. Nous allons donc reprendre. L'expérience de Mr Black vous aura servi de leçon, réfléchissez dès maintenant à un souvenir vraiment heureux, le plus heureux qui soit, garder le bien dans votre tête. Ne vous laissez pas perturber par un autre souvenir. Lorsque vous vous apercevrez que le Détraqueur vient vers vous, faites le vide dans votre esprit pour qu'il n'ait rien à vous faire revivre. Mr Potter, c'est à vous. Tenez vous prêt. Un, deux, trois !

« Plic-plic-ploc »

-Ah! Que trois! A moi !

« Plic-plic-plic-plic-plic-plic-ploc »

-Pff! Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle ! T'es bien une fille !

-T'en doutais ? A toi !

« Plic-plic-plic-plic-ploc »

Le galet rebondit encore une fois sur le Lac Noir laissant de légères vibrations s'étendre à perte de vue.

-Tu es trop brusque avec ton poignet. Ton galet doit effleurer l'eau et rebondir. Regarde.

« Plic-plic-plic-plic-plic-plic-plic-ploc »

-C'était incroyable ce qu tu as réussi à faire pendant le cours. Même nous, les Maraudeurs n'avons réussi qu'à faire une chose… informe ! Et toi, tu arrives à créer un puma des neiges par ailleurs vraiment magnifique ! Remus émit un sifflement admiratif au souvenir du cours.  
Maïra sourit à cette réflexion.

-Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner ici?  
Remus hocha la tête négativement.

- Tu as vu que je connaissais ton secret. Je me suis dis que ce serait plus juste, plus équilibré, si je te révélais le mien.

« Plic-plic-plic-plic-ploc »

Remus tourna la tête et observa de ses yeux gris-vert le profil de son amie.

-Depuis le moment où Black m'a « étranglé », un don qui était resté caché au fond de moi s'est révélé. Je n'aurai pas réussi il y a quelque temps à faire le patronus, mais je pense que mon pouvoir a augmenté avec l'apparition de ce don.

-C'est quand même assez étrange. Pourquoi ne s'est il révélé qu'à ce moment précis ?  
Maïra haussa les épaules.

-'Sais pas…

-Et… c'est avec ce pouvoir que tu as découvert mon secret ?

-Oui, j'ai vu des images, comme des flashs, je voyais la pleine lune, j'entendais des hurlements, je sentais le sang, et j'ai vu tes yeux. J'ai compris.  
Remus acquiesça.

« Plic-plic-plic-ploc »

-Remus, c'est demain la prochaine pleine lune non ?  
Il la regarda songeur, et confirma d'un hochement de tête.

-Très bien ! Tu ne seras pas seul demain !

-Quoi ? Tu veux venir ? Mais c'est dangereux ! Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il t'arriverait quelque chose par ma faute ! Et puis, demain il y a le dîner d'halloween tu ne vas quand même pas le rater !

-Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis ! Dis moi juste où je peux te retrouver !

-Je sens que je vais le regretter… se lamenta Remus. Il faut que tu appuies sur la racine noueuse du saule cogneur.  
Maïra écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« Ploc ! »

-Le…LE SAULE COGNEUR ?! Mais c'est une vrai furie cet arbre !!

-Hé hé hé ! Ils ont mis ce saule pour protéger l'entrée du tunnel qui mène à la cachette. C'est Pomfresh qui m'y accompagnera demain avant la nuit tombée. Je préfère que tu ne viennes pas de toute façon !

« Plic-plic-plic-plic-plic-plic-plic-ploc »

-Yeah! Je t'ais battu! Remus leva les bras, hauts dans le ciel, et au même instant la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit au loin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 7 terminée. Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : A part Maïra et quelques personnages de mon invention, tout cet univers fabuleux n'appartient qu'à une et unique personne, JKR. Sans qui, je tiens à rappeler, ne serais pas là à vous écrire des histoires. 

Chapitre 8

Souffrance d'halloween.

« Réveil sorcier, bonjour ! Il est sept heures et nous sommes le premier novembre ! Préparez vos citrouilles et potirons, halloween est là ! »  
…  
« Réveil sorcier, bonjour ! Je reviens pour la deuxième fois, il est toujours sept heures et nous sommes le premier novembre ! Préparez vos citrouilles et potirons, Halloween est là ! »  
…  
« Réveil sorcier, bonjour ! Ça fait trois fois que je reviens ! Il est venu le temps des rires et des cha…  
AÏE ! NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ! AAAAAH ! »

« CRASH »

Le réveil percuta le mur d'en face en une explosion métallique.

- Grumph ! Je hais le matin !

- Et bah…. Je pen'ais pas que la 'entille Lily, 'erai comme çaaaaa !

Ouvrant encore plus grand la bouche, Maïra laissa échapper un nouveau bâillement.  
- Oui, bon, ça va…, fit Lily embêtée en s'étirant. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais une bonne douche m'attend !

Elle eut juste le temps de poser un pied par terre qu'Elizabeth, qui jusqu'à maintenant ne faisait que somnoler en silence, se leva en sursaut, la baguette pointée sur sa camarade de chambre.

- Oooooh, nonononon ! Tu n'iras nulle par beauté ! Un sourire carnassier se lova sur ses lèvres rouges. On a suffisamment été en retard hier !

Elizabeth, le bras tendu, le regard pétillant, tournait dangereusement autour de Lily. Comme un prédateur attendant le bon moment pour agripper sa proie. Puis, sans se retourner, elle fit à Maïra:

- Maïra, il ne faut surtout pas laisser Lily passer. Les retenues ne sont pas mon point fort, surtout avec cette peste de Pronchiot !

Dans les yeux de Maïra une lueur rouge s'alluma, ce qui inquiéta fortement Lily qui fit quelque pas en arrière. Maïra prit sa baguette, posé sur sa table de nuit, d'un geste vif.

- Heu... Je n'aime pas vraiment vos yeux là les filles... V-vous n'oseriez pas me lancer un sort tout de même... pas à moi...

La voix chevrotante de Lily fit ricaner ses deux « camarades ».

-Morgane! Tu pourrais m'aider quand même!

-Nan… débrouille toi, je veux dormir encore un peu!

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucune allié de son côté, Lily se précipita vers la salle d'eau dans l'intention de s'y enfermer. Mais son geste fut en vain puisque Maïra et Elizabeth réussirent à s'infiltrer juste avant que la porte coulissante ne se referme sur elle « malencontreusement ». Elles avaient réussi à bloquer la pauvre rousse contre le mur dont le carrelage était aussi blanc que froid.

Lily leur jeta un regard septique. Elle tira doucement sa baguette de sa chemise de nuit puis, elle fit venir à elle le pommeau de douche.

- Je vous préviens les filles, je ne me laisserai pas faire !

Maïra et Elizabeth éclatèrent d'un grand rire et re-pointèrent leur baguette magique au niveau des yeux de leur amie. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et maintenant si vous ne voulez pas recevoir une averse de si bon matin. Bah... laissez-moi la douche !

Un regard s'échangea entre Maïra et Elizabeth, tout était clair. Elles entrouvrirent les lèvres, prête à lancer un sort, mais la rousse les stoppa.

- Je vous avais prévenus... ! Cria Lily.

Un jet extrêmement froid sortit du pommeau, provoquant trois cris stridents. Le liquide glacé transperça leurs fins habits de nuit, les glaçant jusqu'aux os.  
Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard, les yeux rieurs, glissant sur des flaques, qu'elles arrêtèrent leur jeu enfantin.

- AaatCHOUM ! Oh nooooon ! Je vais être malade avec vos gamineries ! Se plaignit Lily.  
- Niark ! Niark! Se moquèrent les deux intéressées.

- Tant pis pour toi ! Au moins, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas que tu prennes la douche la première ! continua Elizabeth

Elisabeth s'amusa du regard faussement boudeur de la rousse.

-Vous avez finis vos gaminerie? Fit la voix moqueuse de Morgane qui était à présent habillée et fin prête pour partir déjeuner.

-Gniagniagnia!

-C'est pas tout, mais je dois quand même avouer que j'ai froid. Tu aurais pu mettre de l'eau un peu plus chaude ! Lily-la-tortionnaire ! Lui reprocha gentiment Maïra.  
- Hey ! S'indigna celle-ci.

- Je rigole Lily, sourit Maïra la regardant du coin de l'oeil. Bon bah... on se prépare?  
Elles hochèrent la tête.

-Je vous attend alors… Morgane se rassit sur son lit et les regarda se chamailler.  
- Ils ne pourraient pas nous apprendre des sorts i utiles i dans ce collège ? Questionna Elisabeth en épongeant le bas de sa chemise.

D'un mouvement sec Maïra sécha les vêtements trempés d'Elizabeth puis ceux de Lily et enfin les siens.

- Merciiii ! Firent-elles en choeur.

Elle leur rendit leur sourire.

En descendant les escaliers, Maïra fut stupéfaite de voir des potirons et des citrouilles sautiller dans les sombres couloirs, de voir des chauves souris voler à tire d'aile si près de leur tête. Les armures étaient encore plus sales qu'à la coutume et les toiles d'araignées se répandaient par dizaines (au mètre carré.  
Les bougies n'éclairaient que très faiblement les couloirs, les tapis avaient été retroussés dans l'espoir que quelques personnes trébuchent avec le peu de lumière environnante, sûrement un coup de Peeves. Les escaliers se faisaient boudeur et ne laissaient passer les élèves que si ceux-ci leurs caressaient la rampe. Et les tableau n'acceptait de s'ouvrir qu'avec une belle frousse…  
Après une périlleuse traversé, les jeunes Gryffondors arrivèrent pour le petit-déjeuner.  
Comme il ne restait plus de place à coté de Lupin, Maïra s'assit à la droite de Black et en face de Potter. Ses amies firent de même malgré le regard courroucé de Lily. Les Maraudeurs avaient une attitude bizarre, ils ne touchaient en rien aux mets délicieux qui étaient confectionnés (tous les matins), même Black qui était le plus gourmand de tous, à part Pettigrow il faut bien le reconnaître, ne faisait que lancer des oeillades mesurées vers la table des Serpentards, puis vers les grandes portes de chênes.  
Maïra, trop curieuse de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, ouvrit les lèvres prête à poser la question qui lui brûlait la gorge. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu exhaler le moindre souffle, les trois Maraudeurs (Pettigrow n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'abandonner sur l'assiette d'oeufs brouillés qui lui faisait face) lui sourirent de toutes leurs belles dents blanches. Puis, ils s'en retournèrent à leur pensées, toutes dirigées soit sur les verts et argents, soit sur les grandes portes de chênes. Piquer dans son orgueil, elle essaya d'attirer les prunelles vertes de son ami. Remus se tourna vers elle et lui sourit une nouvelle fois. En vue du froncement de sourcil de la brune le lycanthrope mima entre ses lèvres "tu verras !" Toujours aussi souriant.

Soudains, en face d'elle, Potter se remua. Il donna un coup de coude à Black qui en fit de même à Pettigrow et enfin Lupin se prit un coup de pied dans le tibia. Leurs yeux étaient dirigés sur un seul point en mouvement : les Empoisonneurs.  
Sans jamais ciller, ils étudièrent le moindre de leurs mouvements. Rogue se tourna vers eux, rictus aux lèvres, les Maraudeurs ne détournèrent pas leurs pupilles. Ils restaient impassibles face aux regards de leur ennemis. Rogue lança à Maïra un petit sourire, et alla s'asseoir.

Maïra se retourna, soucieuse, qu'avaient-ils bien pu inventer? Sidérée de ne plus voir aucun des Maraudeurs à la table, elle les chercha du regard avant de sentir un coup involontaire sur sa cheville. Elle baissa la tête. Le plus sérieusement du monde, les quatre garçons, la baguette pointée vers la table où venaient de s'asseoir Rogue et compagnie, murmuraient des formules accompagnées de quelques légers gestes du poignet. Ils remontèrent une fois cela fait et repartir dans leur bol de lait sans vraiment le voir.

Lestrange discutait sur les fonds des cachots de Gringott avec Rogue quand soudain il se recula, épouvanté. Rogue fit de même ainsi que Bellatrix et le reste du groupe. Les yeux écarquillés, ils s'étudiaient mortifier. Tout d'abord, la table des verts et argents devint silencieuse puis, quelques ricanements se firent entendre pour laisser place à un véritable fou rire général à la table des Serpentards.  
Comme la peste, chaque élève se levant retombait de suite plier de rire face au spectacle. Une cuillère servit de miroir pour ensuite retomber, elle aussi, dans un tintement métallique sur la table.

Un banc racla le sol hargneusement. De la table des rouges et ors, dont les Maraudeurs ne tenaient plus debout ainsi que leurs amis, ont percevait le souffle rauque, le souffle coléreux, le souffle orageux des Serpentards qui s'approchaient précipitamment. Ils flottaient presque au-dessus du sol sous le coup de la colère. Un grand nombre d'élèves les regardaient passer, les quelques professeurs présents observaient la scène sans intervenir. De nombreux regards amusés étaient tournés en direction des Maraudeurs et d'autre sur les nouvelles transformations.

- POTTER ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI ET TES DEBILES DE COPAINS QUI NOUS AVONS FAIS CA !

Un grand nombre de cassures se firent entendre. Le jaune s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux gras et le blanc visqueux coulant désagréablement dans son cou.  
- Moi? Demanda innocemment Potter en levant des yeux étonnés vers l'auteur de cette si mélodieuse voix. Mais voyons Servilus ! Je n'ai rien fait du tout !

S'empêchant de sourire, il continua :

- Et au fait, avant que tu ne partes, parce que tu vas partir, tu empestes ! Je te prierai d'éviter, à l'avenir, de goûter dans mon verre.

James esquissa une grimace de dégoût avant de sortir sa baguette pour récurer son gobelet d'or et le déplacer.

- Ah oui, au passage, Servilus, il parait que les oeufs sont très bon pour les cheveux. Je te conseille juste de séparer le jaune du blanc. Le blanc, utilise le pour ta peau crasseuse. Et, entre nous, ce n'est pas une pratique moldu ? J'aurai honte à ta place, termina Black en laissant traîner sa voix avec insistance.

-Tu vas-le...

Rogue s'arrêta de parler. De nouveaux craquements, de nouveaux flashs jaune et blanc opaque s'étalant sur la chevelure déjà bien assez graisseuse du garçon.  
- J'ai comme l'impression que tu vas devoir te passer de paroles encore un moment. Je te l'ai dis pourtant que se laver la bouche de temps en temps ça ne faisait pas de mal !  
Rogue fit volte face furibond et poussa un cri de douleur en percutant Rosier. Il se frotta vigoureusement le bras et resta à sa place, loin de ce dernier. Le fait d'être seul ne lui disait que très moyennement. Il n'avait pas envie de faire face aux moqueries seul.  
Rosier, lui, était à vrai dire très élégant. De nombreuses roses rouges comme jaunes et noires s'entremêlaient sur le corps massif du jeune homme.  
Quelques épines acérées s'attribuaient d'office les joues pâles du garçon, lui donnant l'air d'un punk masochiste ! Ses cheveux naturellement châtain clair, avait à présent la couleur verte foncés, ce qui aller très bien avec son blason. Les mains dans les poches, il admirait une des roses rouges absolument parfaites sur sa poitrine. Il la coupa d'une main experte et la tendit à une jeune fille de 4ème années qui l'accepta rougissante. Le garçon lui fit un sourire charmeur puis réprima une grimace de douleurs.  
Bellatrix Black, elles, avaient la peau fripée, des cernes bleus sous les yeux, des cheveux raides, blancs et sans vie. Une canne était à sa disposition pour aider sess jambes frêles à la maintenir debout.  
Elle venait juste d'arriver près de la table des Maraudeurs essoufflée et se tenait le bas du dos.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez habillé comme ça ?! Je vous attire tellement !  
Lestrange venait d'apparaître de derrière les autres Empoisonneur poussés par Bellatrix Black.

Un grand rire à côté de Black retentit alors que quelques ricanements seulement, avaient persisté aux regards noirs. Maïra ne pouvait contenir ce fou rire voyant l'habit de Lestrange. Elle s'affala sur Black qui réprima un frisson d'étonnement avant de devenir rouge face à cette pression étouffante.

- Heu... Malfoy, sans vouloir t'enlever ce jolie sourire, tu es en train d'étouffer Sirius.  
Maïra releva ses yeux embués de larmes, un léger sourire innocent sur les lèvres. Puis ses bras se décolèrent du cou de Black. Pouvant permettre à ce dernier de respirer normalement. Normalement est un euphémisme...

- How! Excuse Black.

-Ouais bah…la prochaine fois…t'évites ! Finit-il le souffle court.

- C'est vraiment pas juste ! On ne faisait que rigoler !

- Ouais ! Ils ont juste été un peu transformés, c'est tout ! C'est normal ! Et ils le méritaient en plus !

- Maiiis je ne veux pas aller en heure de colle moi !

- Vous voulez que je vous dise? C'est normal. Mais j'avoue que passer la journée à récurer des tables ne me réjouie que très moyennement...

Les Maraudeurs marchaient maussades, dans les couloirs qui menaient au cours Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il était évident que c'était les Maraudeurs qui avaient fait le coup... et le professeur Pronchiot a profité du moment où Black allait frapper Rogue de lui avoir craché à la figure, pour intervenir et leur donner à chacun une heure de colle...

- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi t'as une heure de colle toi ?

Potter s'était retourné vers Maïra qui marchait à leurs côtés.

- Bah écoute ! Elle ne peut pas me voir, même en révéliloir alors. Mais bon je me suis bien amusée !

Elle avait les yeux dans le vide, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle pouffa de rire. Un souvenir en devait être la cause sûrement.

- J'espère que tu as trouvé la transformation réussie ! J'ai galéré pour lui trouver un joli costume ! Et puis il l'aura jusqu'à a fin de la journée. Le pire c'est qu'il ne pourra rien mettre au-dessus ! Niark ! S'amusa sadiquement Potter.

- J'ai trouvé ça merveilleux !

- Je sens que tu adore Lestrange maintenant! Ria Black en se tournant vers Maïra. Tiens! Aurais-je gagné mon pari?

-Peut - être… je n'ai pas encore contre-attaqué!

-Renonce, tu ne feras pas mieux!

-Tu verra Black on ne la laissera pas entre tes mains baladeuses de dragueur invétéré! Le taquina Morgane.

-Comment ça baladeuse? J'ai un minimum de respect pour la gente féminine! Dit il offusqué.

- Ha, ha, ha ! Tu te fous de moi Black j'espère ! En deux semaines tu as eu trois petites copines !

- Ha! Tu m'espionnes? T'aimerais savoir si la place est libre peut-être ? S'enquit-il de dire à la brune.

Remus soupira et se plongea la tête dans les mains, exaspéré. Ça recommençait, encore…

- Pardon ? Je tiens à te signaler que tu t'exhibes à toute la populace de Poudlard ! Je suis certaine que Dumbledore sait quand et comment ta dernière nuit d'amour s'est passée avec tes minettes faussement effarouchées !

Black ouvrit la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau, et la referma ne trouvant rien à dire. Il lança un regard noir à la brune et détourna le regard. Maïra sourit moqueuse.  
- Vous n'allez pas recommencer vos gamineries tout de même !

Maïra perdit immédiatement son sourire narquois pour lancer-elle aussi un regard faussement blessé à Remus. Ils arrivèrent enfin en cours.  
- Bonjour les enfants ! Dit de sa voix chaleureuse le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer un nouveau chapitre. Votre professeur d'enchantements et moi-même allons coopérer pour le mois à venir. Comme vous le savez, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom est bel et bien la et sa puissance augmente de jour en jour. Ces partisans parcourent le monde jours et nuits pour aller à la rencontre de nouveaux maléfices qui ne feront qu'accroître la puissance du Mage noir. Il faut que vous puissiez vous défendre contre les Mangemorts. Pour cela nous allons étudier les sortilèges des quatre éléments. Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'éclairer sur le sujet ? Demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde, c'est yeux pétillant observait les jeunes élèves qui lui faisaient face.  
Deux mains se levèrent comme des boulets de canon, se lançant des œillades furtives.  
- Mr Black ?

Black prit son air de suffisance exécrable et répondit calmement:

- Le sortilège des quatre éléments est un sortilège puissant et à la force incommensurable si la personne qui lance le sort à un grand potentiel magique. Le mot « quatre éléments » sert juste à regrouper les sorts qui servent à invoquer les éléments. Pyromentie pour le feu, aeromentie pour l'air, aguamentie pour l'eau et enfin terramentie pour la terre.

- Bien, c'est bien Mr Black, cinq points de plus pour Gryffondor. Mais je crains que vous n'ayez omis quelques passages, rendant votre explication incomplète ! Dit-il sourire aux lèvres face à l'expression courroucée de son élève. Miss Evans, je vous pris.  
Evans se redressa sur sa chaise et son visage prit les traits d'une jeune fille sûr d'elle.  
- Comme Black l'a très justement fais remarquer, les éléments peuvent avoir une force redoutable pour celui qui sait s'en servir. Je pense que vous aller d'abord nous apprendre à nous concentrer sur notre flux d'énergie ce qui prendra longtemps. Puis, faire apparaître un élément est presque aussi difficile que de faire apparaître un Patronus. Agua -eau- et mentie esprit. L'incantation de l'eau comme pour le feu, la terre et l'air consistent à soit construire un barrage, une défense ou bien peut servir d'attaque en elle-même en invoquant l'esprit.

- Très bien miss Evans pour cette explication enrichissante. Cinq points de plus pour Gryffondor. Venez près du tableau, il faut que je fasse un peu de place pour l'entraînement.  
Un brouhaha s'installa dès l'instant où une chaise fut libérée de son propriétaire jusqu'au moment où le professeur Rigel leur dit d'aller s'installer confortablement sur les poufs.

- Bien, mettez-vous à l'aise. Fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous sur les battements de votre cœur. Dès que vous le sentirez distinctement dirigez-vous sur les palpitations de votre sang. Détendez-vous, ne pensez à rien, juste à ce rythme entraînant qu'est votre cœur.  
La voix chaleureuse du professeur Rigel résonnait dans toutes les têtes leurs indiquant qu'elle marche à suivre chaque étapes qui feraient qu'ils ressentiraient le flux d'énergie magique émaner de leurs corps.

Il claqua des doigts, ce qui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet pour les élèves. Il ronchonnèrent contre la maltraitance qu'il leurs infligeait et se levèrent péniblement. Certains tombèrent avant même qu'ils ne soient sur leurs deux jambes, bien stable. D'autre en déduirent qu'il vaudrait mieux se reposer encore un peu…  
- Avez-vous sentit l'énergie ? Questionna Rigel en avançant entre les poufs pour distribuer un morceau de chocolat à chacun.

- Faudrait déjà savoir de quoi il parle, marmonna un garçon du coin des lèvres.  
- Pardon Mr Thomas ?

- Rien, fit le concerné en détournant le regard.

- Si comme Mr Thomas, vous n'avez pas compris le but de cet exercice, je vous pris de recommencer le plus souvent possible. Familiarisez-vous avec cette concentration. Vous pouvez partir, à vendredi ! Chantonna-t-il lorsque la cloche sonna.  
Les élèves, avec la grâce d'un éléphant endormi se précipitèrent au dehors pour leur prochain cours.

- J'adoooore ce prof! S'exclama une jeune fille de peau noire.

- Et il est beauuuuuuu ! Continua son amie les yeux rêveurs. Et tu as vu comment il a remis Thomas à sa place !

- Non mais franchement ! Qu'a-t-il que je n'ai pas ? S'offusqua Black en regardant les deux groupies glousser et en s'en aller vers leurs cours d'Arithmancie.

- Il ne se la joue pas grosse tête, prétentieux, arrogant, les m'as-tu vu et puis il a beaucoup de charme, expliqua posément Maïra qui venait d'arrivée aux côtés de Lupin.

Il te plait? S'écria Black. Il est beaucoup plus vieux que toi! Continua-t-il scandalisé.

Maïra regarda Black d'un œil attentif, se pencha sur le côté pour voir le profil du professeur et répondit tout simplement « Non. ».

- Mhhhhh Dodooooo! Fit Elizabeth en s'étalant sur le canapé près du feu.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Fit Morgane en laissant échapper un long bâillement.

-Ce cours était ennuyeux à mourir! Continua Maïra sur la même lancer.

- Vous exagérez ! Binns est un très bon prof !

Au regard choqué et à la bouche pendante de ses trois amies Lily poursuivit :  
-Un peu soporifique je vous l'accorde mais si vous prenez la peine de l'écouter vous verrez que ce qu'il dit est intéressant !

- Bah écoute si tu le dis… On a quoi à faire pour demain ? Demanda Maïra en approchant et en ouvrant son sac d'un air maussade.

- Un devoir de vingt centimètres sur les pierres de lune et leurs rôles dans les potions pour Pronchiot, s'entraîner sur le sort de camouflage pour McGonagall, heu… ah oui ! Faire un journal des rêves comme si on en avait pas déjà assez fait l'année dernière ! Donc ça c'est pour Trelawnay. On peut s'entraîner pour Rigel et sa concentration et puis, il vaut mieux s'avancer sur le devoir de Chourave.

- Merci, mais Chourave j'en ai pas besoin.

- Mhh.

Pendant deux heures rien ne vint perturber les grattements de plumes, les froissements de parchemins ni les murmures, la baguette pointée sur une petite cuiller jusqu'au moment où de petits tapements contre les carreaux de la salle commune les firent perdre toute concentration.  
Lily se leva machinalement de son siège pour aller ouvrir à la chouette. Elle voulut prendre le parchemin mais elle poussa un cri lorsque l'oiseau lui mordit le doigt, rageur. Après une vive pression de ses serres sur l'avant-bras de la préfète, il s'envola en direction de Maïra.  
Celle-ci prit le parchemin accroché à la patte de l'animal et déplia le parchemin.  
« Miss Malfoy, votre retenue se passera samedi matin à onze heures. Rendez-vous dans la salle de cours.  
Professeur Pronchiot. »

Maïra eu un rictus et jeta le parchemin dans le feu.

- C'était quoi ? Demanda Elizabeth.

- Mon heure de colle. J'y crois pas! Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais pour qu'elle me haïsse? Siffla-t-elle. Bon j'y vais.

Elle se leva précipitamment, monta les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir et redescendit avec une cape bien chaude sur le dos en direction du tableau de la Grosse Dame - Hey ! Maïra ! Où vas-tu ?

- Nulle part ! A ce soir !

- Mais… ON EST AU SOIR ! Hurla Morgane pour que Maïra l'entende de derrière le tableau.  
- Elle est partit où à ton avis ? Questionna-t-elle en fixant toujours le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle a rencontré un garçon?

- Je sais pas où elle a bien pu partir mais sûrement pas avec un garçon ! Elle nous en aurait parlé. Mais s'est totalement faux ce qu'elle à écrit ! Où donc avait elle la tête ? S'exclama Lily en corrigeant la copie de Maïra.

- Elle nous dit jamais rien de toute façon…

Maïra descendit les escaliers prudemment, s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il était à peine six, le soleil se couchait sur le lac noir, la pleine lune n'était toujours pas apparues mais, elle ne serait tarder. Maïra, enveloppée dans sa cape le vent lui sifflant aux oreilles, se dépêcha d'arrivée de l'autre côté du parc, près du Saule Cogneur.

- Il est marrant lui ! «Il faut que tu appuies sur la racine noueuse du saule cogneur» railla-t-elle.  
Elle regarda avec une certaine distance le pied du Saule Cogneur où une multitude de racines s'entrelaçaient les unes sur les autres avec des nœuds plus ou moins gros. Elle chercha le plus gros, (car le plus petit aurait prit trop de temps à trouver et surtout parce qu'on ne voyait presque rien cet énorme entrelacement) Elle sortit sa baguette et envoya une légère pression d'eau pour le faire bouger.  
Il ne se passe rien. Elle relança cette fois une plus grande pression mais toujours rien.  
- Très bien ! Tu veux que je me brise le coup, tu l'auras voulu ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
Elle retira sa cape et ses chaussures et lança un sort à disparaître. Puis, petit à petit, des poils noirs lui poussèrent sur les bras, sa taille s'affina, elle se courba, devint plus petite, ses pupilles rondes n'étaient à présent qu'un fin trait noir. Une fois sa transformation finie, elle se précipita au pied du Saule évitant avec une agilité déconcertante les branches qui faisaient rages. De sa patte elle poussa le nœud et un passage s'ouvrit devant ses yeux gris. Elle bondit à l'intérieur du tunnel et fila droit devant. Peu de temps plus tard, elle se retrouvait devant une grande porte délabrée. Elle se retransforma. La lune n'était pas encore apparut.

- Remus ? Fit-elle hésitante.

- Qui est-ce ?! S'exclama Lupin inquiet.

- C'est moi, Maïra. Comment vas-tu ?

A présent Maïra n'avait plus une once de peur dans la voix. Elle avança, sur d'elle, dans la chambre.  
Les volets étaient fermés mais la lumière du coucher de soleil s'infiltraient par les interstices les plus petits, laissant apparaître des rayons de poussières dans toute la chambre. Un grand lit, des ressorts rouillés transperçant le fin matelas était lui aussi couvert de poussière. La fine couche de feuilles d'or qui recouvrait les bordures d'un gigantesque miroir était à peine visible sous la crasse. Le miroir réfléchissait à peine tant les toiles d'araignées étaient nombreuses. Le parquet moisi au fil des années avait l'air de vouloir flancher à chaque pas, en grinçant péniblement. Les tapisseries qui recouvraient presque entièrement les murs avaient subi les douleurs de loup-garou, des griffures de rage s'étalaient sur toute l'étendu de la chambre rendant cet espace encore plus sinistre et glauque.

- Je t'avais pourtant dis que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes. Pars ! La lune va arriver, ordonna Lupin maussade.

Il était assis par terre, sous une des fenêtres. Il avait retiré sa cape, sa chemise, ses chaussures et avait l'air d'attendre sa souffrance.

- Je reste avec toi ce soir, je ne veux pas te voir endurer ça tout seul!

Lupin tourna la tête vers elle, des yeux plein de peur et d'angoisse. Il avait vécu ce traitement depuis des années, mais à chaque fois il redoutait le moment où il se transformerait en un monstre sanguinaire. Il connaissait parfaitement la douleur de chaque transformation et pourtant, cela lui paressait plus pénible à chaque fois.  
- Pars, répéta-il d'une voix suppliante. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal et tu ne pourras pas m'échapper.

- Tu me crois vraiment si inconsciente ?

Lupin fronça les sourcils.

- Je sais très bien que tu supportes mieux les animaux alors je me suis dit que…

« Pop ».

Remus pouffa de rire et sourit face à cette petite boule de poile noire qui lui faisait face.  
- Tu penses vraiment que c'est en miaulant que je t'épargnerai ? Mais je dois dire que je suis assez impressionné mais surtout surpris de savoir que maintenant que tu es un animagus ! Tu me le paieras cher Malfoy !

Maïra allait reprendre forme humaine lorsqu'elle vit Lupin blanchir à vu d'œil. Elle se recula inquiète. Lupin se leva péniblement, le dos bossu, puis d'un coup sec se cambra. Son cri de douleur fit hérisser les poiles noir de l'animagus. Sa colonne vertébrale, son coccyx et son museau s'allongèrent. Les craquements des os déplacés, les hurlements de Lupin dès qu'un os poussait provoquait à chaque fois un reculement instinctif chez Maïra. Des poils poussèrent sur tout son corps, son souffle était irrégulier, saccadé et des petits gémissements plaintifs se faisaient à peine entendre que la douleur revenait percer le noir de la chambre. La transformation finie, le loup-garou huma l'air un instant avant de tourner sa tête sèchement vers la chatte. Les yeux naturellement ambrés du garçon étaient à présent d'un jaune criard et perçaient de toutes parts le corps frêle de l'animagus. Lupin approcha dangereusement, passant sa langue goulûment sur ses canines jaunies.  
Maïra reculait de plus en plus, apeurée par la « chose » qu'elle voyait venir à elle, tel un prédateur. Elle n'aurait peut être pas dû venir finalement. Remus était un loup-garou, et un loup-garou n'a pratiquement plus une once de bon sens…  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé, un chien sauta sur le loup-garou tandis qu'un jeune cerf approchait des deux combattants. Maïra sursauta lorsqu'un rat vint passer entre ses pattes pour ce cacher sous le lit crasseux.

'Un, deux, trois, quatre. Les maraudeurs au complet…' se dit-elle à elle-même. Elle reprit ses esprits et vint rejoindre le rat qui ne pouvait être autre que Peter Pettigrow. A présent caché elle observa le chien et le jeune cerf pour reconnaître qui était qui. Pelage soyeux, brun, le regard hautain et fier, ne pouvait être que Black. L'animagus dirigea ensuite ses prunelles nacrées vers le jeune cerf. Potter. Elle ne voyait pas autant de caractéristique que chez Black, mais le même air courageux et près à tout pétillait dans ses yeux.  
Ils restèrent un moment dans cette chambre délabré, Potter et Black à jouer avec le loup-garou, tandis qu'elle et Pettigrow regardaient la scène. Puis contre toute attente, Black se dirigea vers les portes. Ils n'avaient quand même pas l'intention de sortir ?! Elle s'offusquait intérieurement de ne rien pouvoir leur dire et les suivit docilement, la curiosité l'emportant sur son côté caché de Miss-je-veux-rester-en-vie-le-plus-longtemps-possible.  
Après un long tour dans la forêt interdite à parcourir les moindres coins cachés. Après avoir été au lac et dans les vallées, ils rentrèrent au petit matin, lorsque l'aube pointait sa lumière.  
Les Maraudeurs s'en allèrent directement, laissant leur ami se remettre des événements de la soirée. Maïra, elle, resta un instant à regarder soucieuse le loup-garou. Elle sauta sur le lit et attendit qu'il se retransforme en humain. Ce qui arriva quelques minutes seulement après l'avoir pensé.  
Épuisé, Remus s'affala par terre. Les yeux fermés par la douleur, le souffle court comme s'il avait parcourut des kilomètres entiers.  
Maïra se retransforma-t-elle aussi et s'approcha de son ami. Elle lui déposa sa chemise sur le dos et se prépara à partir lorsqu'elle fut rappelé par le souffrant.  
- Ma-Maïra ? Murmura-t-il.

On aurait dit que cela lui avait coûté un effort surhumain de dire ce mot. Comme si le simple fait d'émettre un son provoquait chez lui des raideurs douloureuses.  
- Oui Remus ?

Maïra se rapprocha pour se mettre tout près de lui pour qu'il n'ai pas à forcer.  
- Mme…Mme Pomfresh ne peut pas ve-venir aujourd'hui. Il reprit son souffle. Dans l'autre pièce, il… il y a une boîte à pharmacie. Est-est-ce que tu pourrais aller me la chercher et… et m'aider à aller sur le… sur le lit ?

- Oh, oui ! Bien sur ! Pas de problème !

Elle souleva difficilement Lupin, passant un de ses bras sur ses épaules et le tenant par la taille elle l'emmena jusqu'au lit où elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas être trop brusque dans ses mouvements.

- Je vais te soigner, attends-moi là, souffla-t-elle.

- J'ai pas l'intention de bouger… fit il sarcastique.

Il fit tomber sa tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et respira lentement.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Maïra revint les bras chargés de compresses et de liquides suspects. Elle s'assit-elle aussi sur le lit et retira la chemise du torse de Lupin.  
Elle déboucha une petite bouteille en verre et déposa le liquide sur la compresse.  
- Ca va peut-être un peu piquer, dit-elle en sachant très bien que ce n'est pas un simple picotement qui le fera grimacer.

Elle commença à nettoyer les blessures en enlevant le sang et en désinfectant les plais. Puis, elle prit une crème bleue et l'étala sur les contusions et les nombreux hématomes. - Je… je n'arriverai pas à te recoudre, s'excusa-t-elle peiné.

- C'est pas grave. Tu en as déjà fais beaucoup. Merci.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à aller à l'infirmerie ? Pomfresh saura sûrement mieux faire que moi ! J'ai juste un peux nettoyer et…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est très bien comme ça ! Va dormir maintenant tu as cours tout à l'heure. Je me débrouillerai.

Fin du chapitre 8. Reviews !! Dites un grand merci à Raspoutine qui m'a très gentiment corrigé ce chapitre!Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées encore pour le chapitre suivant, il risque d'arrivé dans un bout de temps ! merci de votre patience !bisous


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Disclaimer: Comme toujours merci à J.K.R! Dommage qu'elle n'approfondisse pas plus les passages avec les Maraudeurs! (tout pourrait s'arranger si elle écrivaient des livres sur les années des Maraudeur! D (quoique... c'est tellement bien aussi de leur donner la mentalité, le physique que l'on souhaite pour eux! pas d'accord?)) Ils sont quand même nettement plus intéressant que Potter J. les Weasley (à part Fred, George, Bill et Charlie! ), et plein d'autre… Bref. Merci quand même! 

Mon Blabla à moi:Je remerci les conq petites reviews que j'ai eu! lol merci aux revieuweurs!

* * *

**BONNE LECTURE!**

Chapitre 9

Révélations

Elle resserra autour d'elle sa cape en réprimant un frisson. Les couloirs de Poudlard, au début de l'hiver, étaient vraiment glacials. Elle ne se serait, d'ailleurs, pas étonnée de voir des stalactites descendre du plafond en pierre.  
Elle pouvait entendre ses pas résonner au rythme effréné de ses froides pensées. Pourquoi était-elle le souffre douleur de Pronchiot ? Cette question lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, lui donnant parfois des mal de tête horribles. Elle pourrait ne pas aimer les Malfoy mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en était pas une !  
Elle descendit encore une volée de marche. Elle en descendait depuis cinq minutes et ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'elle serait devant la porte du cachot pour sa retenue.  
Voilà, elle y été arrivé. Elle donna quelques coups secs au battant en bois de la porte et lorsque la voix froide de son professeur lui dit d'entrer elle se sentit comme prise au piège face à une personne prête à toute atrocité sur son être.

- Je peux au moins vous féliciter de votre ponctualité miss Malfoy, déclara-t-elle en ne lui accordant pas le moindre regard. Voyez-vous ces bocaux au fond de la pièce ? Reprit-elle. Je vous laisse une heure pour les récurer. Si cela n'est pas fini à la fin de cette heure vous reviendrez samedi prochain ! Suis-je claire ? Et bien sur, la magie n'est pas autorisée, finit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Maïra ne dit rien et s'avança avec dégoût vers les bocaux. Certains étaient de petites tailles, comme des boîtes de conserves, d'autres lui arrivaient aux genoux, comme des tonneaux de poudre. Il y en avait avec des bouchons en lièges qui s'étaient désagrégés sous l'effet de l'humidité et de l'acidité des contenues. Leurs transparences étaient contrariées par les divers dépôts et dessèchement de solutions, potions et bestioles douteuses qui y avaient fermentés. En s'approchant de flacons non identifiés ses narines se retrouvèrent en contact d'effluves mal odorantes et lui picotaient affreusement le nez. Derrière l'âcreté de la pourriture se dégageait des fragrances suaves et musquées qui lui laissaient croire que tout n'était pas mort dans ces bocaux. Elle le savait maintenant, le professeur Pronchiot n'exerçait pas que sa profession de maître des potions. Elle revendait de pauvres animaux qu'elle capturait dans la Forêt Interdite après leurs avoir fait subir diverses tortures ou dissections en tout genre…  
Le professeur Pronchiot observait la scène s'amusant sadiquement des grimaces de Maïra. Elle poussa vers elle un seau et y jeta une brosse à dent en lui disant sur un ton sardonique :

- Voici tous les outils nécessaires pour ces taches d'importances.

Ravit de la mine atterrée de Maïra, elle fit volte face pour rejoindre son bureau et corriger les copies désastreuses de ses élèves.

Des heures plus tard, Maïra ressortit sans avoir l'envie de déjeuner, détestant, haïssant son professeur. Elle était en sueur, des toiles d'araignée collées aux cheveux, les mains gercées par l'eau froide, deux ongles cassés et les genoux douloureux d'avoir reposé sur les dalles humides du cachot. Elle regarda d'un œil mauvais la brosse à dents, qui n'avait d'ailleurs plus un seul poil, et la lança contre le mur avant de pousser un cri de rage et de courir dans les couloirs interminables, remonter quatre à quatre tout le château pour revenir dans sa chambre, s'adosser et glisser contre le mur. Elle ferma les yeux et se calma. Si jamais elle arrivait au déjeuner comme ça, elle aurait la honte de sa vie. Pas la peine. Elle fila prendre sa douche et s'habilla. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune elle s'étonna de ne voir personne mais, quelqu'un descendait du côté des garçons.

- Tu n'es pas encore sur le terrain Maïra ? S'étonna Remus.

- Quoi ? Ah…Zut ! Le Match ! Viens ! On va être en retard !

Il n'eut rien le temps de répondre qu'elle l'agrippa par le bras et se dirigea rapidement vers l'ouverture du tableau. Ils dévalèrent les étages et se dépêchèrent de courir sur la pelouse humide. Essoufflés, ils montèrent les gradins des rouges et ors pour suivre le spectacle.  
- Remus ! Je t'ai gardé une place à côté de nous ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?! Cela fait dix minutes que ça a commencé ! S'impatienta Black.

Remus partit s'asseoir prés de Sirius et fit un geste de la main pour que Maïra vienne les rejoindre. Ils s'assirent dans la tribune. Le commentateur, un élève de Serpentard, criait sans jamais s'arrêter tout ce qui se passait sur le terrain entre les Poufsouffles et Serdaigles.

- Boyle à Ferey, Ferey à Diggory, Passe tonneau à Stones qui fait tomber le souaffle rattrapé par le talentueux Serdaigle Quirman. Quirman passe à Stanley qui repasse à Quirman qui… MARQUE ! 10 à 0 Pour Serdaigle !

- Poufsouffle va gagner, commenta Maïra après courte réflexion, les yeux rivé sur un Poufsouffle qui haussa les épaule à un équipier.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Malfoy ! Serdaigle vient de marquer facilement le point ! S'exaspéra Black.

- Ce n'est que le début ! Regarde bien les Poufsouffles ! Ils sont parfaitement coordonnés dans leurs mouvements. Ils savent où se placer quand le souaffle est à un endroit précis. Ils ne font qu'un, ils font un vrai travail d'équipe. Si Marquins n'avait pas foncé sur Stones, il aurait pu repasser à Ferey qui aurait alors été assez près des buts et aurait sûrement marqué vu que le gardien était mal placé. Il faudrait qu'il se place principalement devant son anneau central et face des tours réguliers autour de ses deux autres anneaux. Il laisse trop souvent le côté droit à l'abandon.

- Waw ! Je n'en reviens pas Malfoy ! S'extasia Potter à côté de Black.

- Mais ce n'est pas seulement grâce aux poursuiveurs qu'ils réussiront à gagner ! S'ils se font…

- Je connais les règles Black. Mais justement, ils prennent le plus d'avance possible comme une sûreté. Leur attrapeur est nouveau ?

- Ouais, répondit Potter, il jouait comme batteur l'année dernière.

Maïra esquissa un sourire.

- Avec beaucoup de chance, et si les batteurs de Poufsouffles font bien leur travail, il prendra le vif mais sinon il n'y arrivera pas. L'attrapeur de Serdaigle est beaucoup plus léger.

Maïra regarda Potter contente d'elle et se reporta au jeu.  
Deux heures plus tard, les gradins des Poufsouffles rugissaient de joie. Malgré le fait que l'attrapeur de Serdaigle ait réussi à prendre le vif, Poufsouffle avait 50 points d'avance.  
Maïra se leva et alla rejoindre Lily, Elizabeth et Morgane qui se dirigeaient vers les Poufsouffles. Contre tout attente, elle vit Diggory prendre Lily dans ce bras et l'embrasser. Elle jeta un œil derrière son épaule et vit Potter la bouche pendante, les joues rouges et les poings serrés. Il commençait à s'avancer dangereusement lorsque Maïra lui prit le bras et l'emmena à l'écart de force.

- Lâche-moi Malfoy ! Se débattit-il.

- Arrête Potter ! Si tu fais quoi que se soit, elle t'aimera encore moins ! Laisse-la faire sa vie pour le moment ! Ok ?

- Aide-moi alors, dit-il calmement.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Maïra.

Potter ne se débattait plus alors elle le lâcha. Il se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux.  
- Maïra, veux-tu bien m'aider à être aimé par Lily ?

Il avait une lueur suppliante dans le fond de l'œil.

- Ça ressemble à une déclaration ! S'amusa-t-elle.

- Allez…

- Mais… Comment ? Reprit-elle en voyant ses yeux bruns si déterminés.

- Tu es une de ses meilleures amies, tu l'as connais et elle te fait confiance alors aide-moi, dit-il rapidement

- Mais, mais…

-S'il te plait !

Après un moment d'hésitation elle finit par répondre :

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Mais je tiens à te prévenir avant que je ne ferais rien pour qu'elle laisse Diggory, compris ? Et je ne te dirais rien qui pourrait lui porter atteinte !  
- Merci ! Je t'adore Maïra ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il l'a pris brièvement dans ses bras avant de s'écarter et de retourner vers ses amis.  
- Hey... James, dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Oui ?

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'appels par mon prénom ?

- Et toi ? Depuis quand m'appelles-tu James ?

- Depuis que toi, tu m'appels Maïra. Alors ?

- Alors, je t'aime bien moi. Et puis tu m'aides sur quelque chose qui me tien vraiment à cœur, sourit-il. A tout à l'heure !

Il lui fit un geste amical de la main et couru vers Black qui la regarda d'un œil suspicieux.  
- Que te voulait-il ? Questionna Lily en s'approchant à son tour de Maïra.  
- Pas grande chose…

Elle se retourna et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence de Lily, elle s'écria :  
- J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de Diggory ! Je pensais pourtant que vous n'étiez plus ensemble !

- Oui, c'est vrai mais bon…

- Son Diggory l'aime trop! Il l'a presque supplié de revenir ! Et puis bon, tu commences à connaître Lily…

- Et dois-je rappeler que Diggory est préfet en chef ? Je suis sûr que ça à jouer là-dedans ! Rigola Elizabeth.

- Fin de l'histoire ! Se précipita de dire Lily. Mais toi, Maïra, toi qui ne nous dis jamais rien avec qui as-tu rendez-vous lorsqu'on ne te voit pas ?

- Et puis, tu nous caches plein de chose… Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? Demanda sérieusement Morgane.

Lily et Elizabeth tournèrent la tête vers elle, attendant sa réponse. Maïra ne se sentait pas bien, elle n'aimait pas vraiment être le centre d'attention de ce genre de questions. Elle détourna alors les yeux, gênée.

- Tu sais Maïra, on ne critiquera en rien ce que tu fais, on est iamies/i non ?

Morgane s'était arrêtée de marcher et regardait fixement Maïra. Celle-ci s'était aussi arrêtée, les yeux dans le vague, et fini par répondre :

- Bien sur que je vous fais confiance vous êtes adorable avec moi mais…  
- Mais quoi ? Questionna Elizabeth

- Mais je ne sais pas trop comment en parler…

Elles s'étaient à présent arrêter dans le hall du château.

- Viens, fit soudainement Lily.

Elle prit Maïra part la main et l'entraîna dans les couloirs, Elizabeth et Morgane essayant de suivre.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ? Demanda Maïra pour la dixième fois alors qu'elle passait avec ses amies un autre tableau qui débouchait sur d'autres escaliers et d'autres couloirs interminables.

- Je veux te prouver qu'on te fait confiance, dit la rousse

- Mais je vous fais déjà confiance ! S'exclama-elle.

- On arrive bientôt.

Lily passa une nouvelle fois derrière une tapisserie représentant un verger qui aboutissait à un escalier tournant. Maïra le gravit, toujours soutenue par Lily et elle accéda à un immense tableau aux couleurs éclatantes.  
La jeune femme qui s'y trouvait était d'une beauté exceptionnelle et regardait Lily, Morgane et Elizabeth avec un sourire rayonnant. Ses yeux lilas pétillaient d'une lueur étrange. Elle était nue. Une couronne de roseaux ornait sa chevelure argentée qui tombait gracieusement sur ses épaules.  
Un lac, qui ressemblait étrangement au Lac Noir, s'étendait sur une grande partie du tableau, les pétales des arbres aux couleurs éclatantes volaient au gré d'une légère brise que Maïra sentait de la où elle était. La femme du tableau tenait dans la paume de sa main un collier en perle dont l'éclat révélait sa simplicité. Le serpent à ses côtés se redressait pour l'enlacer dans ses replis.

- Miss cela faisait longtemps que vous ne m'aviez plus donné de vos nouvelles.  
La voix était fluide et Maïra éprouva un sentiment de légèreté et de liberté à l'entendre - Miss Ayanée je vous présente Maïra, répondit Lily.

- Bienvenue alors Maïra, sourit celle-ci.

- Miss, reprit-elle, je vous laisse l'honneur de dévoiler mes secrets…

D'un geste gracieux de la main elle dégagea ses cheveux d'argent.

Morgane s'avança, sortit sa baguette, se racla la gorge et prononça une formule sur elle-même.

-_Babilangua_ Une fois fait Morgane regarda le serpent au pied de la naïade et lui parla. Sa voix n'était pas du tout celle qu'elle avait d'habitude. Elle était cassante, sifflante et donnait des frisson à Maïra.  
Le serpent se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à l'épaule de sa maitresse et attendit. La naïade lui sourit, prit une perle de son collier et la donna à gober à son serpent. Il changea furtivement de couleur. Sa peau devint argentée et quelques secondes plus tard redevint verte. Il glissa une nouvelle fois, toujours aussi lentement vers le bord du tableau et le passage s'ouvrit.  
Lily entraîna Maïra dans la tour extrêmement vaste. Elle contenait une grande cheminée de marbre où un feu crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre laissant émaner sa douce chaleur, diverses fioles de potions et sachets contenant des herbes étaient suspendus au-dessus de l'âtre et un chaudron en étain était sur le côté droit de la tour. Un gros canapé rouge accueillant était situé au milieu de la pièce invitant chaque personne à s'y asseoir confortablement. Tout ce premier étage était là pour le confort et le bien-être de celui qui y était. Elle vit un escalier encastré dans le mur qui allait à un étage supérieur beaucoup plus fin mais toujours aussi chaleureux. Un immense piano, et divers instruments tout autour de celui-ci. Maïra laissa glisser ses doigts sur les touches du piano fermant les yeux, se remémorant de lointains souvenirs.  
« C'est magnifique comme endroit » fut la seule chose qu'elle arriva à dire. Cette ambiance lui faisait ressurgir des souvenir, passés avec ses parents.

- Et oui, n'est-ce pas que c'est magnifique ? Je suis sûr que tu te demandes qu'elle est cette pièce ! Ajouta Lily apparemment impatiente de raconter comment elle connaissait cet endroit fabuleux.

- Je t'écoute, fit Maïra un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- En fait, Morgane, Elizabeth et moi, on te…

- Suivait ? Se moqua gentiment Maïra, savant pertinemment la réponse.

- Oui ! Tu le savais ?

- Vous n'êtes pas très discrètes !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, Maïra poursuivit :

- Mais je t'en pris continu à me raconter ton incroyable aventure !

- Oui, donc ion te suivait/i et puis on a entendu des murmures…

- Les Maraudeurs, corrigea Morgane.

- On n'est pas sûr que ce soit vraiment eux Morgane !

- Continue, mais j'ai raison, j'en suis sûr !

Lily lança un regard noir à son amie, puis poursuivit:

- On s'était précipitée derrière la tapisserie du verger en attendant que les murmures partent. Ils se sont arrêtés devant la tapisserie en continuant de chuchoter.  
- Lily a voulu sortir, après tout elle est préfète, elle est censée faire des rondes mais Elizabeth avait découvert quelque chose…

- On s'est retournée et on a vu les marches…

- On avait passé la tapisserie sans vraiment se rendre compte d'où on étaient alors cela nous a vraiment étonné, on ne connaissaient pas du tout l'emplacement de cette salle !  
- La Naïade nous a parlé, nous disant qu'elle recevait que très rarement des visites et qu'elle nous laisserait rentrer chez elle si nous découvrions comment faire.

- On a bien dû rester une heure à tourner en rond avant de nous décider à partir les mains vides.

- Lorsqu'on est sortit nous avons entendu des pleurs on s'est dirigées vers ces plaintes et nous avons découvert que la femme du tableau d'en face pleurait…

- Elle nous a dit qu'elle se trouvait affreuse que la petite teigne d'Ayanée ne cessait de lui montrer ses cheveux soyeux…

- Puis elle nous a dit qu'elle nous dirait comment faire pour rentrer. Je pense qu'elle voulait qu'on saccage la tour…

- Bref, elle nous a tout raconté puis nous lui avons lancé un sort de restauration. Elle a retrouvé toutes ses anciennes couleurs, ses couleurs étaient ravivées, comme pour les premiers jours. D'ailleurs tu as dû remarquer comme elle nous regardait lorsqu'on est arrivé.  
- Alors ? Fit Elizabeth impatiente de savoir ce qu'en pensait Maïra.  
- Alors vous m 'épatez ! Comment avez-vous trouvez le sort de restauration ?  
Morgane leva la main, souriante.

- Ma grand-mère restaurait les peintures, les tapisseries et tous les objets farfelus du ministère.  
Maïra s'affala sur le canapé après leur avoir demandé ce qu'elles voulaient savoir. Ses amis la suivirent les yeux ronds d'étonnement. Pourquoi faire ses têtes là alors que c'est à quoi elles s'attendaient en l'emmenant ici?

- Pourquoi es-tu venue à Poudlard ? Enfin…. Première question : pourquoi t'es-tu enfui de Dumstrang pour aller à Poudlard ?

- Je vais commencer par le tout début si tu me le permets !

En vu du hochement de tête de Lily, elle poursuivit

- Jusqu'à mes dix ans j'étais heureuse avec mes deux parents dans le Nord de l'Angleterre. Ils étaient des ex-Mangemorts - Elizabeth fronça les sourcils - rapatriés loin de Voldemort pour me tenir à l'écart de tout ça. A mes dix ans, une grande fête avait été organisée invitant toute la famille et les rares amis intimes de mes parents. Voldemort, Malfoy, mon père adoptif et ses autres Mangemorts sont venus et ont tué devant moi tous ceux que j'aimais, les faisant souffrir devant une fillette d'à peine dix ans.  
Elle leur raconta beaucoup plus facilement qu'à Remus le soir de la tuerie.  
- Mais… pourquoi ont-il fait cela ? Murmura Lily les larmes aux yeux lorsque Maïra eut finit son récit.

Maïra haussa les épaules.

- Je pense que c'est parce que j'intéresse Voldemort…

- Comment ça, Tu l'intéresses? S'étonna Morgane.

- J'ai… j'ai depuis ma naissance un don de prédilection. Mes parents l'avaient mit sous clef pour que je ne subisse pas ces visions pendant mon jeune âge. Mon don devait refaire surface lors de mes dix-sept, pour ma majorité, mais il s'est réveillé plutôt, lorsque Black m'a…étranglé…

- Et tu penses que Voldemort s'intéresse à ton don? Demanda Elizabeth.

- Je ne le pense pas j'en suis certaine mais il a aussi l'intention que je…

- Que tu… Encouragea Lily en sentant le silence persistant de Maïra.

- Que je mette sa progéniture au monde ! Fit-elle dégoûtée par ses propres mots.

- QUOI? S'écrièrent les trois autres les yeux globuleux.

Maïra ne dit rien d'autre et se leva pour aller près de la cheminée et s'asseoir en tailleur devant le feu.

La conversation était à présent tournée sur des passages de la vie de Maïra nettement plus joyeux. Elle leurs expliquaient comment elle s'était retrouvée perchée en haut d'un lustre à Dumstrang.

- Haha ! Je comprends beaucoup mieux! Rigola Lily.

Maïra regarda autour d'elle. Depuis un certain temps elle fixait le dessus de la cheminée.  
- J'aimerai savoir, quand avez vous pris le temps de faire toutes ces potions? Et… pourquoi sur la majorité des fioles est-il inscrit « Maraudeurs »? Demanda-elle.  
Morgane, Lily et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard.

-On a pas fait toutes les potions, certaines étaient déjà là à notre arrivée. Mais pour les autres fioles...

- Oui ? Sourit Maïra déjà certaine de la réponse.

- Oui bon d'accord !

- Vous avez pensé que ce serait bien de faire payer aux Maraudeurs toutes les moqueries qu'ils ont commis auparavant? Se moqua-t-elle toujours souriante.  
- Rooh ! Comment fais-tu pour être aussi perspicace !

A ces mots Maïra sentit le bord de ses lèvres se relever encore un peu plus laissant entrevoir ses dents blanches.

- Alors qu'avons-nous à préparer d'autre? Première attaque déjà planifiée? Continua-t-elle en se frottant vigoureusement les mains.

- Oui ! C'est d'ailleurs pour bientôt! …écoute bien… Dit Elizabeth, en se dirigeant vers les fioles.

L'agitation dans la Salle Commune était telle que Maïra, Lily, Elizabeth et Morgane arrivaient à peine à se frayer un passage dans la masse d'élève présent. Le panneau d'affichage annonçait deux choses. L'une, un bal de Noël était organisé pour le réveillon et tous les élèves étaient conviés. Les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années avaient la permission de dix heures du matin, ce qui les satisfaisaient beaucoup à part quelques uns qui émettaient de vagues grognements. Cette nouvelle avait enclin à une véritable cacophonie où tous étaient prédisposés à savoir qui serait le cavalier de la damoiselle ou encore du costume approprié. Même les garçons marmonnaient dans leur coin en regardant des jeunes filles rire aux éclats. La bonne humeur était partagée par tous. Maïra se rapprocha du tableau d'affichage et lu la seconde nouvelle. Une sortie à Pré au Lard était organisée milieu novembre pour bien avoir le temps de se préparer.  
- Alors ? Fit une voix à son oreille.

Maïra sursauta en sentant le souffle de Remus à son oreille.

- Alors quoi ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-C'est ta première sortie à Pré au Lard, il y a un bal et comme toutes les filles normales tu aurais déjà dû te ruer sur ta garde robes en paniquant sur ce que tu mettras le fameux soir…

- J'ai le temps ! Et puis, je n'ai pas a paniquer sur ce que j'ai dans ma garde robe vu qu'il n'y a que des uniformes et puis la sortie à Pré au Lard est faite pour ça non ? Dit-elle malicieusement.

- En effet, affirma-t-il en riant. Mais….

Maïra n'eut pas le loisir d'entendre la fin de la phrase de Remus que quelqu'un lui avait pris la main et l'entraînait hors de la cohue. Elle montait à présent les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons soutenus par James. Juste avant d'être poussé dans la chambre, elle regarda derrière son épaule et vit Remus regarder tout autour de lui, sûrement à sa recherche.

- Que veux-tu James, souffla-t-elle. Tu sais personne n'a l'envie de connaître ta vie sentimentale !

- Oui, oui, je sais, mais je préfère. Alors ? Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
- Faire quoi James ? Sois plus explicite !

- Pour le bal ! Comment est ce que je vais faire pour l'inviter ? Pour Noël ! Que vais-je pouvoir lui offrir !

- Calme-toi James ! Tu perds toute ton assurance là ! Que fais-tu de touts ses minettes qui te crois impénétrable ?

- Tu ne le diras à personne hein ? Fit-il faussement menaçant en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

- Si cela ne m'échappe pas… Répondit-elle en souriant.

James eu l'air de réfléchir quelques instants avant de reporter son regard sur Maïra.  
-On verra la sentence la plus appropriée plus tard. J'ai un problème moi ! Fit-il paniqué.  
- Bon… Je vais te faciliter la tache. D'une, si Lily n'a pas rompu avec Diggory avant le réveillon je ne pourrais rien pour toi sur ce point là et je te déconseille de tenter quoi que ce soit ! Compris ?

James hocha sa tête, boudeur, et commença à faire les cent pas.

- Et pour le cadeau ? Tu peux m'aider ? Tu ne l'as trahi pas là, non ?

- Non, non, James, je ne la trahis pas ! Dis-moi …

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Black passablement énervé.

- Sors Malfoy ! Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu viens faire ici !

-Tu m'accordes deux minutes s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. Je n'ai pas fini de parler avec James !

-J'en n'ai rien à faire ! Sors ! Je n'ai pas envie de te voir pour le moment ! Alors s'il te plaît…

Le ton qu'il prenait n'avait rien de méchant, au contraire, il avait seulement l'air très seul et désemparé. Maïra n'insista pas et sortit de la chambre en regardant Black s'asseoir sur son lit, tristement.  
Elle commençait à descendre les escaliers lorsqu'elle entendit James parler.  
-Qu'as-tu dans la main ? C'est une lettre non ?

Elle n'entendit rien d'autre. Elle remonta les quelques marches et s'assit tout contre la porte pour entendre la suite. Elle posa son oreille contre le battant et entendit un hurlement à l'intérieur de la chambre.

-Quoi ! Ils veulent que tu viennes chez eux à Noël ?! Mais… Mais ! Pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas James…

La lassitude avec laquelle Black parlait donnait à Maïra un coup. Elle ne l'avait jamais perçut comme quelqu'un qui pouvait avoir des problèmes.

-Je crois que c'est pour l'annonce exacte des fiançailles de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy.  
-Mais on le sait déjà ! Ils ne vont pas t'obliger à revenir pour… pour ça !

James avait l'air hors de lui. Maïra ne comprenait pas grand chose à tout ce qu'il se passait. Pendant un bref instant elle se dit qu'elle avait peut être eu tord de juger Black. Mais elle se ravisa. De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.  
-Le pire c'est que les deux familles entières sont conviées. Je vais me retrouver au centre de toute cette troupe de Mangemorts à faire semblants d'être comme eux. -Tu ne seras sûrement pas seul Patmol, dit James.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Qui veux-tu qu'il y ai d'acceptable à cette soirée ? Il y aura peut-être Regulus mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'il aura beaucoup changé. Je n'ai pas pu le voir beaucoup pendant les vacances. Ma mère a sûrement dû lui bourrer le crâne de toutes ses méthodes anti-moldus… Pff. Je suis lasse de cette famille !  
Maïra commençait à ressentir une certaine gène à savoir tout ça. Elle était abominable avec lui. Mais il le mérite après tout ! Il est prétentieux, arrogant et ai doté des pires pêchés ! Pas qu'elle soit croyante n'y rien mais quand même ! Il n'avait pas retourné le pari contre elle. Elle venait de se souvenir de ce pari stupide où elle l'avait fait passé pour un crétin durant deux semaines et il ne s'était pas vengé. Il attendait peut-être le bon moment. Après tout ils n'avaient pas donné de date limite…

- T'oublie quelqu'un Siri … Tu as dis toute la famille n'est ce pas ?

- Oui... Où veux-tu en venir James !

- T'es crétin ou quoi ! Maïra ! Maïra Malfoy ! Oohoooh y'a quelqu'un là-dedans ?  
- Aïe ! Mais arrête ! Rigola Black. Mais nan, tu te fais des illusions. J'y ai réfléchis à la question ! Elle est quand même moins pire que les autres mais si le père Malfoy l'a envoyé à Dumstrang, c'est qu'il y a une raison non ? Il ne peut pas la voir ! Et puis, je le comprends !

Outrée par les paroles de Black, Maïra se leva d'un bond et descendit les marches quatre par quatre et courut dans le château jusqu'à la tour secrète qu'elle avait découvert le matin même. Dans la tour, épuisé d'avoir courut, elle se laissa tomber sur un des canapés et souffla.  
Reposé, elle prit l'initiative de faire une visite plus approfondit des lieux. La cheminée. Maïra la connaissait déjà, elle était située dans la pièce juste à coté mais lorsque les battants de la porte étaient ouverts on la voyait. Des tonnes de fioles étaient suspendues au-dessus de celle ci où les noms des Maraudeurs traînaient de temps à autres. Elle en vit aussi de plus vielles où le parchemin était jauni et où l'encre turquoise était devenue illisible. L'autre pièce était faite pour le confort. Des canapés et des poufs douillets étaient répartis dans la salle. Elle se dirigea vers une petite commode et y vit quelques alcools. Elle sourit. Soit Lily lui avait caché sa tendance à aimer l'alcool fort soit Morgane et Elizabeth lui avaient caché les réserves ! Puis une bibliothèque suspendue l'incitait à aller la voir. Du bout des doigts elle toucha les reliures. Elle s'arrêta sur un livre et le prit dans ses mains. « Thérèse Raquin » d'Emile Zola. Elle ne connaissait absolument pas cet auteur. Elle reposa le livre à sa place et monta les escaliers en bois. Le piano noir trônait au centre de la pièce. Elle prit une partition au hasard et l'ouvrit à une page. Assise sur le tabouret, elle toucha du bout des doigts les touches en cornes. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas jouer.  
Elle commença à faire quelques gammes assez simple pour s'échauffer les doigts.  
Elle sourit.  
Ce n'était pas comme le balais. Il faudrait qu'elle rapprenne les bases mais tout cela devrait ce faire rapidement. « Nocturne » de Chopin. Les compositeurs moldus étaient décidemment les meilleurs.

Fin du chapitre 9. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera beaucoup plus tardivement je pense car tous ces chapitres, je les avaient déjà publié sur un autre site! Maintenant... je suis à cours de chapitre, donc j'espère que vous serez assez patient! Merci beaucoup de suivre ma fic en tout cas (même au centaine et au centaine d'autre personnes qui lisent et qui ne mette pas de review. Au moins vous suivez l'avancement!)

ps: juste un petit mot pour que je ne désespère pas?

Bonne après-midi


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** J'ai bien peur de me répéter, mais merci encore et toujours à Madame Rowling pour l'univers merveilleux qu'elle a créé !!

**Mon Blabla à moi: **J'ai remarqué une petite baisse dans les lectures du chapitre précédent ! p Je consent parfaitement avoir joué de votre patience en attendant si longtemps avant de poster ! Je m'en excuse, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas ! BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

_Severus._

-Tricheuse!

Tricheuse ? Elle n'était pas une tricheuse, et d'ailleurs pourquoi le serait-elle? Et qui osait dire qu'elle trichait! Elle était toujours très loyale! Enfin… dans la plupart des circonstances mais…

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Cette voix elle la connaissait très bien.

-Severus… Dis moi une chose… En quoi aurai-je triché ?

-Tu n'es pas drôle, tu n'étais pas dans ta salle commune et j'avais préparé un truc spécial pour toi et tes amis.

-Et… Que voulais tu donc nous faire? Non. Qui appelle tu « amis »?

-Tes amis Maraudeurs… Ces…

-Ttt, A part Remus et à la rigueur James, Black n'est en aucun cas mon « ami ». Elle s'approcha de lui, le doigt menaçant pointé devant ses yeux.

-Enfin bon, le fait est que tu ne vas pas recevoir mon incroyable vengeance. Fit-il en se reculant légèrement.

-Vengeance? Pourquoi? Dit elle étonné.

-Pour la « blague » que tes copains nous ont faite et que toi, tu te sois moquée. Tu sais la blague des jaunes d'œufs… Il lui lança un regard noir avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Haha! Oui! Je me souviens! Dis moi tu es plutôt long à la détente! Et pourquoi tes copains ne t'aide pas? C'est toi qui te prends le sale boulot?

-On s'est séparé, expliqua-t-il. Rosier, Lestrange et Black les attendent dans un autre couloir pour les finir. Et ce que j'ai concocté était long à préparer…

-Mmh. Ingénieux. Et… c'est quoi?

-Tu verras!

-Allez… Maïra afficha une moue boudeuse pour l'amadouer. Je pourrai t'aider à trouver quelques chose de plus sadique!

Elle lui avait tout de suite proposé ça. Étant de son côté, la « blague », sûrement très humiliante, ne lui serait pas destiné.

Elle s'arrangerait aussi pour que Black se prenne tout. Remus n'avait rien fait au fond…

Rogue parut réfléchir quelques instants, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Bon d'accord, viens là, on a pas beaucoup de temps ils vont sûrement arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, le matin ils sont plutôt longs à se réveiller !

-Tu vois que tu les connais…

-Ne sois pas jaloux… James attend Lily, et Remus m'attend à chaque fois que Black ne l'entraîne pas dans la Grande Salle avant. Et d'habitude c'est moi qui met du temps à me préparer. Mais c'est juste pour énerver Black!

Rogue eu un petit rire et résuma pour lui-même.

-Donc le temps qu'ils se rendent compte que tu n'as apparemment pas passé la nuit dans ton dortoir… Ça va mettre du temps, on ne peux pas dire qu'ils soit très perspicaces ou intelligents.

Maïra rit et avec Rogue à sa suite, ils se cachèrent derrière la statue de la Gloutonne.

-J'avais apporté ça pour moi, mais ça pourrait nous servir. Il sortit de son sac une cape de camouflage.

Ces capes avaient la particularité de faire le même effet qu'un caméléon. Lorsqu'on l'avait sur nous, notre corps se fondait dans le décor.

-Il n'y en a qu'une, fit remarquer Maïra.

-Tu as franchement régressé, je suis déçu! i Imitaere /i

-Tiens, dit il en lui tendant une cape identique à la sienne.

Maïra le regarda avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement et pris la cape entre ses doigts.

-C'est génial comme sortilège! Qu'est ce que c'est comme formule?

-Ttt, on verra ça plus tard, mets là pour le moment, on n'est pas très discret…

Il était vrai que cela faisait suspect de voir deux sixièmes années derrière la statue la plus proéminente du château.

-Bon, dit elle un peu déçue. Explique moi ton plan.

-Promis tu la sauras cette formule. Alors, c'est simple. J'ai créé une poudre, il sortit une petite fiole de sa poche, que j'ai appelé La Poudre Trompe-l'œil . Quiconque en est touché, que ce soit sur la peau ou les habits, l'effet est le même. Il ne verra pas pendant un certain laps de temps -déterminé par la quantité de poudre répandue- ce que les autres voient. Je lance un sort pour déterminer ce que je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent.

-Je crois savoir où tu veux en venir, dit elle un sourire en coin.

-Laisse moi terminer alors. Donc, c'est toi qui va te charger de leur mettre ça sur les vêtements puisque tu es là. Puis Lestrange, Black et Rosier se chargeront de leurs enlever leurs habits…

-Haha ha! Tu as vraiment des idées bizarres toi! Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de les transformer en exhibitionnistes?

-Ça rend ridicule. Dit-il comme si c'était en évidence.

-Ça rend ridicule dans le cas de Pettigrow en de Wilkes. Là tu va tuer la plupart des filles de ce collège d'un infarctus de bonheur.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Tout simplement parce que James, Remus et Black sont plutôt bien faits, et que c'est une des raisons pour laquelle ils sont si appréciés.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas les filles de ce collège…

-Je te rassure, il n'y a rien à comprendre. Elles sont juste écervelées.

-Et tu en fais parti ! Se moqua-t-il.

-Redis ça encore une fois, et je te plante cette baguette dans l'œil. Elle le menaça de sa baguette en l'approchant de plus en plus de ses yeux.

-Tu es de plus en plus agressive je trouve…

-Tais-toi! Dit elle amusée en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Tiens, ils arrivent en plus.

Elle prit donc la fiole des mains de Rogue et sortit de sa cachette avant qu'ils ne l'aperçoivent, et se dirigea vers eux.

-Bonjour, bonjour! Dit elle en se mettant entre James et Remus.

-Où étais-tu hier? Demanda ce dernier. Tu as oublié qu'on devait se voir dans la Salle Commune?

En effet, elle avait totalement oublié. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma ne trouvant aucune excuse.

Il se moquerait sûrement d'elle s'il savait que c'était à cause de ce qu'avait dit Black qu'elle s'était rendue dans une tour secrète pour réfléchir et y jouer du piano….

-Oui j'avais oublié. Au fait, il faudra que je te vois tout à l'heure.

Les mains dans le dos, elle décapuchonna discrètement la petite bouteille et en laissa glisser légèrement dans sa main qu'elle avait préalablement immunisé contre l'envoûtement. Bien sur, Rogue espérait sûrement qu'elle n'y prenne pas garde et soit sous le charme aussi. Effectivement lorsqu'elle se retourna elle le vit grimacer.

-Pour m'excuser, reprit elle en lui donnant une tapette amicale dans le dos.

-Et toi aussi, il faut que je te vois, mais ce n'est pas pour parler du même sujet. Quoique, je m'excuserai aussi…

Elle fit de même avec James, lui répandant un peu de poudre dans les cheveux lorsqu'elle le décoiffa un peu plus.

-Tu viens manger avec nous? Demanda Remus alors qu'ils descendaient un escalier.

-Non, et puis je ne suis certainement pas la bienvenue! Dit elle, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres, en regardant Black qui étonnamment, n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

-Viens si tu veux, c'est moi qui partirai.

-Quand arrêterez-vous vos gamineries? S'exaspéra Remus.

-Tu verras, ça lui passera. Fit Maïra avant de se retourner et remonter les escaliers.

-Hey! Où vas-tu? Demanda James.

-J'ai besoin de me changer. A tout à l'heure peut-être!

Elle fit mine de remonter les escaliers, mais lorsque les Maraudeurs furent de dos, elle prit sa baguette, et d'un sort envoya le reste de la poudre sur le dos de Black et Pettigrow.

-Quel talent d'actrice lui susurra Rogue à l'oreille. Si ça t'intéresse, je sais qu'un groupe de théâtre est organisé une fois par semaine au cinquième étage, près du tableau de la Castafiore.

-Je te trouves un peu trop bien renseigné! Tu as essayé de rentrer dans la troupe?

-Non, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Elle rit un peu en pensant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir d'autre à faire.

-Vaudrait mieux les suivre. Comme je te l'ai dit, il va y avoir un infarctus de bonheur dans la grande salle, donc, il faut remédier à cela le plus rapidement possible.

-Mmh. Je te suis alors. Et puis, y'a le vieux qui va faire un discours sur son fameux bal de noël.

-Ah bon? Dit elle surprise.

-Oui, c'était marqué sur le panneaux d'affichage, mais apparemment il n'a peut être pas trouvé nécessaire d'en informer les Gryffondor. C'est normal après tout, vous n'avez aucunement besoin d'être prévenu pour quoique ce soit. Dit il avec mépris.

-Je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais je doute que Dumbledore ait été un Serpentard alors garde tes remarques… Servilus! Elle ricana face à la grimace qu'afficha Rogue lorsqu'elle le surnomma de ce nom.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils tournaient au détour d'un couloir et commençaient à rattraper les Maraudeurs, Maïra pensa mourir de rire face à ce qu'elle voyait.

-Je-j'y crois pas! Tu aurais au moins pu les habiller un peu! Dit elle en riant.

-Normalement une feuille de vigne cache ce qu'il y a devant. Dit il en retenant un sourire. Je n'aurai jamais accepté sinon.

-Pourquoi? Elle détourna les yeux de peur de recommencer à rire. Ce n'est pas toi qui en a eu l'idée? Elle ne pu s'empêcher de reposé son regard droit devant elle, et elle se rattrapa à Rogue pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Les Maraudeurs se retournèrent exaspérés d'entendre ces rires et découvrirent Rogue essayant de soutenir Maïra pour qu'elle ne tombe pas à terre tellement elle riait. Ils se rapprochèrent et furent étonnés de la voir les larmes aux yeux et faire des non avec son doigt en les regardant.

-Y'a un problème Malfoy? S'enquit Black en s'approchant.

-N-non! Aucun problème!

Il haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers ses amis tout aussi étonné.

-Elle vous rejoindra dans la Grande Salle. Dit Rogue.

-Bon. Dit James en s'en allant. A tout à l'heure.

-T'as peut être raison en fin de compte… Commenta Rogue lorsqu'ils furent éloignés. Je vais changer quelque petits trucs… Voila, je pense que c'est nettement mieux…

-Pffouu! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rit. Dit elle un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Bon, il serait tant d'y aller. J'aimerai quand même voir la tête de McGonagall!

Remise de ces émotions, Rogue et elle se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Avant même d'y avoir franchit les deux grandes portes de chêne, des éclats de rire retentissaient et se faisaient entendre de là ou ils étaient.

-Je crois que c'est phénoménal!

-J'apprhéende…

-Viens, de toute façon tu es innocentés vu que tu étais avec moi… Enfin on verra. Elle poussa les lourdes portes et ce qu'elle vit la fit s'écrouler de rire encore une fois.

Toutes les tables alentour étaient prises du même mal qu'elle. Ils tapaient hystériquement du poing sur la table, ils s'écroulaient de leur banc ou se rattrapaient à l'un de leur camarade. On aurait pu croire qu'un sort hilarant les avaient frappés, car même les Gryffondor s'esclaffaient avec autant de joie que les Serpentard. Les professeurs, trop choqués ne firent rien pour arrêter ce désordre assourdissant. Les Maraudeurs ne comprenant rien, se détaillaient des pieds à la tête essayant de comprendre ce qui leur arrivaient. Il n'avait pas de troisième œil, pas de cheveux rose, pas d'habits indécents -ce qu'ils croyaient-, rien qui ne puisse commettre une telle hilarité…

C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui réagit le premier en annulant ce maléfice humiliant qu'était le nudisme. Les Maraudeurs retrouvèrent donc leur cape et leurs habits d'origine sans s'en rendre véritablement compte.

-Qu'en auront donc fini ces enfantillages! Tonna-t-il.

Les quelques protestations sur la suppression des déguisements des Maraudeurs s'évanouirent pour laisser place à un silence totale.

-Mon école ne devrait pas être sujette à ce genre d'abaissement ridicule. J'ai jusqu'alors été assez clément avec vous, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, les coupables seront sévèrement punis!

Dumbledore laissa un temps de silence qui ne fut pas coupé. D'un geste de la main, il invita ceux qui n'étaient pas assis, à l'être. Rogue retourna à sa table rejoindre Lestrange, Rosier et Black tandis que Maïra et les Maraudeurs s'assirent à Gryffondor.

Après les quelques nouvelles règles de Dumbledore, la joie était de nouveau partagée par tout le monde et les bavardages incessants reprirent.

-Maïra, pourrais-tu nous dire pourquoi vous riiez? Demanda James un sourire aux lèvres en voyant l'énième battement de cils que faisait une jeune fille de Serdaigle.

-Ah non, ne m'y refais pas penser! Ria Maïra. Demande à quelque un d'autre, car de toute façon je m'en vais. Continua-t-elle en hochant la tête à Rogue qui se levait.

-Mais, attend!

Il abandonna. Maïra avait déjà les mains prisent par une multitude de toasts et se dirigeait vers le hall.

-Où va-t-on? Questionna Rogue quand il l'a vit arriver.

-Je ne sais pas… derrière les serres, c'est plutôt tranquille.

-Bonne idée.

Lentement, sans se dire un mot (trop occupés à mordre dans leurs toasts), ils se dirigèrent derrière les serres. C'étaient pour quiconque un endroit de silence et très reposant. Le lac s'étendait à perte de vue et de grands saules pouvaient protéger d'un soleil trop agressif en été ou d'un vent d'automne.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais équipe avec moi alors que ce sont tes amis?

-Si je ne l'avais pas fais, j'aurai eu l'air aussi ridicule qu'eux… Dit elle simplement en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

-Pas totalement faux, en effet. Affirma Rogue avec un petit rire.

-Tu te souviens des coups que l'on faisait? Demanda Maïra en se penchant sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder Rogue.

-Bien sur que je m'en souviens!

Il se laissa lui aussi tomber sur l'herbe et regarda le lac à la surface imperturbable.

-Je me souviens aussi de la première fois où l'on sait rencontré! Dit il avec amusement.

-Raconte-le moi de ton point de vue alors. Elle croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque et ferma les yeux attendant le récit de son ami.

-T'es marrante toi! J'aurai besoin de ton aide lorsque j'oublierai certains passages!

Elle acquiesça d'un vague « mmh mmh ».

-Alors… J'étais à cette énième réception où mon grand père se rendait, entouré de tous ces sorciers noirs sans scrupules… et j'ai voulu comme à mon habitude resté caché sous le buffet tout la soirée… Mais je me souviens qu'à mon plus grand étonnement, je n'étais pas tout seul à avoir eu cette idée. Toi tu étais là, les genoux repliés devant toi et tes bras autour à attendre que cela se passe.

Rogue arrêta son récit pour regarder Maïra. Il sourit et dit d'une voix moqueuse:

-T'étais vraiment adorable à cette époque, pas du tout agressive!

Maïra lui lança un regard faussement noir et referma ses yeux avec un murmure:

-Continue…

Il sourit et s'allongea dans la même position que la Gryffondor en fermant lui aussi les yeux.

-Tu pleurais… Je me suis assis à côté de toi et j'étais attendris par tes larmes. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras alors que je ne te connaissais même pas et tu m'a raconté pourquoi tu étais ici, sous cette table, aussi triste et délaissée... J'ai encore plus haï le monde ou je vivais, ma seul famille, mon grand père… On est resté longtemps assis à ne rien se dire, juste toi dans mes bras, et moi à te consoler. Tu es la seule personne que j'ai consolé jusqu'à présent… Puis ton père, enfin, Authiam Malfoy, t'a fais sortir de force et moi avec. Tu as été présenté à toute l'assemblé et quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est approché de toi, tu es partis en courant et je ne t'ai plus revue de la soirée…

-J'ai subit mon premier Doloris.

-Je ne te le demandait pas. Murmura-t-il.

-Ensuite, commença-t-elle comme s'il n'avait rien dit, à chaque réception on se retrouvait sous les tables à parler ou à faire quelques petites blagues sur les convives lorsqu'on a apprit la magie.

-J'ai espéré que tu viennes avec moi à Poudlard mais tu es parties pour Dumstrang. Pourquoi?

-Je n'en ai pas eu le choix. C'est _père_ qui m'y a forcé, il ne voulait pas que j'ai un quelconque lien avec son très cher fils. Il est stupide. Avec Lucius j'aurai été ce que Voldemort aurait voulu que je sois. Mais à Dumstrang, j'ai pu prendre mes libertés, j'ai pu devenir ce que bon me semblais sans me soucier de ce que pouvais me dire _père _car je devenais froide et méprisante avec lui. J'étais bonne élève lorsqu'il m'apprit des sorts de magie noire comme ça, j'en étais plus rapidement débarrassés. De temps en temps je devais aller voir mon future Maître. Il voulait sûrement voir à quoi je ressemblais d'années en années.

-Tu n'as pas changé.

-Que tu crois!

-La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, tu me parlais de… Stelvinski. Comment t'en ais-tu débarrassé.

-Je préfère ne pas en parler, désolé, fit elle avec un demi-sourire. Elle regarda Rogue qui hocha la tête compréhensif

-Vois-tu, continua-t-elle, ce n'est pas rien de tuer un homme. Je l'ai sur la conscience depuis et des fois je cauchemarde en y repensant. Je me sens comme ceux que je hais… Pendant un moment, en fait pendant tout mon trajet pour arriver jusqu'ici, je ne cessais de me dire que j'étais monstrueuse, que je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça! J'ai construit un barrage autour de ce souvenir avant de franchir les grilles du château, pour me promettre de ne jamais y retoucher… ou du moins avant que je ne l'accepte réellement. Et…

Elle s'arrêta. Quelqu'un les écoutait, elle en était sûre… Rogue aussi se retourna précipitamment.

Ce ne fut qu'une fausse alerte. Une chouette effraie venait de se poser à un mètre d'eux et avançait en faisant des petits bonds.

-C'est de qui ? Questionna Rogue en voyant le visage soudain blanc de Maïra qui avait pris la lettre de la patte de la chouette.

-De… _père _. Je m'y attendais, Black en a reçut une de sa famille aussi mais… Je viens de prendre conscience que je ne l'ai toujours pas revu depuis ma fuite…

Les mains tremblantes, elle décacheta le parchemin et elle parcourut le message.

_Maïra_

_Tu te doutes bien que je n'en ai pas l'envie, mais toute la famille est conviée à l'annonce des fiançailles de Lucius et Narcissa, chez nous. Les Black n'arriveront que pour la deuxième semaine des vacances (leurs filles veulent aller au bal organisé à Poudlard…) donc je t'y attendrai en même temps qu'elles._

_J'ai appris récemment que tu y étais aussi à Poudlard. Nous en reparlerons, sois en sûre. Notre Maître voudra sûrement te voir je le crains. Il est de plus en plus impatient, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il peut trouver à une fille comme toi, dénuée de tout sens de l'honneur et de son sang!_

_Joint à ce parchemin, tu trouveras de quoi faire honneur à la famille Malfoy pour le bal._

_Authiam Malfoy._

La chouette tendit son autre patte où une petite bourse était attachée.

Elle eut un rire amer en voyant les gallions.

-Que ce passe-t-il? Demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle lui tendit le parchemin et se leva.

-Toujours aussi agréable ton père. Tiens. Dit il en lui retendant la lettre.

D'un coup de baguette elle la brûla et repartie en direction du château.

-Mais! Attends moi! Dit il précipitamment en se levant.

Maïra avançait à grand pas vers le château. Elle n'avait qu'un seul endroit en tête pour être tranquille, et c'était la tour de la naïade. Elle franchit les premières marches de pierre toujours suivit de près par Rogue.

-Mais où compte tu aller comme ça! Dit il en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Elle fut soudain prise d'une nausée soudaine et elle dû s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber.

-Est-ce que ça va? S'inquiéta-t-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir pas terre.

-Je ne…, commença-t-elle.

Elle n'était plus à Poudlard. Elle avait basculé dans une grande rue animé où une centaine d'élèves riaient et s'amusaient. Elle tourna la tête et vit un magasin, "Zonko" , avec les Maraudeurs qui en sortaient. Un grand cri fit sursauter tout le monde et d'un même mouvement se retournèrent pour en voir l'origine. Une quinzaine de Mangemorts encagoulés s'avançaient dans l'avenue lançant des sorts sur les passants qu'ils croisaient et riaient en les voyant s'effondrer…

-Miss Malfoy, tout va bien? Fit le Professeur Dumbledore qui arrivait à ce moment là dans le hall.

-Je… Je crois que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ne va pas se passer comme prévu… murmura-t-elle.

-Vous pouvez vous relever?

-Oui, oui, je pense. Elle tenta de se remettre sur ses jambes, mais trop fragile, elle retomba.

-Mr Rogue, voulez vous m'aider à emmener cette demoiselle à l'infirmerie?

-Heu… oui! Bien sur! Dit il précipitamment.

Il plaça un de ses bras sous celui de Maïra et la releva doucement. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh accourut vers elle avec un grand verre d'eau.

-Vous en avez encore eu une? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

Rogue lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais elle ne dit rien.

-Mr Rogue, vous pourrez venir la voir plus tard. Merci. Fit Pomfresh en tendant son verre d'eau à Maïra qui le prit, tremblante.

Une fois Rogue sortit, Dumbledore se rapprocha et attendit qu'elle se soit remise avant de lui demander ce qu'elle avait vu.

-Je pense que c'était à Pré-au-Lard, peut être pour la sortie du week-end prochain, je ne sais pas trop… Je n'ai vu qu'un instant, expliqua-t-elle, mais des Mangemorts étaient là et lançaient des sorts à tout va…

-Sauriez vous en estimer le nombre?

-Oui, il y en avait une quinzaine…

-Très bien. Merci beaucoup dit il en se relevant.

-Monsieur? Allons nous faire la sortie quand même?

-Ce serait un bon moyen de capturer ces Mangemorts, dit il avec un sourire.

Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était quand même dangereux… Lorsque le Directeur sortit de l'infirmerie, Pomfresh s'était approché d'elle et lui avait demandé d'enlever sa robe.

-Bon, je vois que votre hématome va nettement mieux, on ne le voit presque plus. Dit elle en regardant l'impact qu'avait causé la dernière vision. Tournez vous que je vois s'il y en a d'autre… Non, je suis rassurée! Votre corps a l'air de mieux supporter.

-Je peux partir?

-Oui, dit elle a contrecœur.

-Merci!

A peine était elle sortit de l'infirmerie qu'elle entendit son prénom.

-Maïra! Cria James.

-Oui? Fit elle étonnée. Pourquoi cries-tu comme ça?

-Je voulais savoir…, tu peux disposer Rogue, ça ne te concerne pas.

-Je n'en ai aucunement l'intention Potter… Répondit celui-ci haineusement.

-Oh! Laissez tomber. Sev', je reviens dans deux secondes. Attend moi là, s'il te plaît. Dit elle précipitamment en remarquant que James voulait répliquer.

-Oui?

-Tu veux venir au Bal avec moi?

Elle le regarda stupéfaite. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça!

-En fait, avoua-t-il, vu que tu es amie ave Lily on aurait été à votre table et… comme j'aimerai essayer de la faire danser…

-Pas sur que l'ont soit à sa table. Diggory la voudra peut être avec ses amis.

-… non! Elle se mettra avec vous, c'est sûr!

-D'accord James! Dit elle n'insistant pas plus. Tu sais avec qui y va Remus?

-Pourquoi? Dit-il soupçonneux.

-Ne te fais pas d'idée! Je l'aurais bien invité en ami mais tu m'a devancé!

-Je ne sais pas encore avec qui il y va, il ne parle pas trop de ce genre de chose. Et oui, je t'ai devancé vu le nombre de soupirants ! Dit il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Crétin! Dit elle amusé en lui mettant une tape derrière la tête. Bon, je retourne voir Severus, à tout à l'heure!

-Mouais…

-Ne me dis pas que tu va sortir avec ce mec! S'étrangla Rogue quand elle fut revenue vers lui. Pas lui!

-Pfou.

-Non, mais c'est vrai! Pourquoi Potter? C'est le plus insupportable, le plus arrogant, le plus prétentieux et en plus de ça c'est un Maraudeur!! Pourquoi pas Cole Thomas, ce Poufsouffle trouillard?

-Tu ne te mettrais pas dans un état pareil si tu ne fouinais pas Severus… Je ne sors pas avec James. Si tu avais pris la peine de i mieux /i écouter notre conversation, tu aurais compris que c'est pour être plus proche de Lily. Expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est une feinte, s'obstina-t-il.

-Pfou.

--

-Mettez vous en ligne, et sortez vos autorisation de sortie! Grommela Rusard, le concierge.

Dans le hall, un foule d'élèves était rassemblée. C'était la deuxième sortie à Pré au Lard (la première ayant été organisée milieu Septembre) et tout le collège -ayant le droit d'y aller- était en ébullition car c'était le moment de faire ses acquisitions pour Noël et le bal.

Un peu en retrait, Maïra regardait d'un œil critique les filles glousser bêtement et les garçons rire tout aussi bêtement. Elle avait totalement oublié qu'il lui fallait une autorisation de sortie pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, alors elle s'était empressée d'envoyer une lettre à son « cher » _père_ pour qu'il la lui envoie. Sur une simple feuille de papier il lui avait mit « Débrouille toi, ce ne sont pas mes affaires ». Elle avait donc passé la semaine qui avait suivi à élaborer avec elle-même un plan de fuite. Ils avaient bien entendu tous échoué… Et elle n'avait pas voulu embêter Remus car la lune était très proche.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas finaude. Murmura une voix à son oreille, ce qui l'a fit sursauter.

-Black… dit elle sans se retourner. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de m'énerver.

En effet, pendant la semaine qui avait précédé l'annonce de la sortie à Pré au Lard, sa tension n'avait pas baissé à cause de Black qui l'agaçait et de Lestrange qui avait recommencé à agir.

-Alors comme ça ton père ne t'a pas signé d'autorisation de sortir? Tu n'a pas réussi le dernier sort impardonnable qu'il t'as appris et du coup il te puni?

-Pour ton information, je n'ai pas revu mon soi-disant père depuis que je suis partis de Dumstrang. Et je ne vais sûrement pas apprendre de sort impardonnable pendant la semaine des vacances.

Pendant un instant il parut étonné, mais il se reprit et sourit.

-On verra ça. Je suis là parce que Remus et James m'ont demandé de te faire sortir du château.

-Pourquoi est ce que c'est toi qui dois t'en occuper? Soupira-t-elle en redoutant déjà les nombreuses disputes qui allaient survenir.

-Tout simplement parce James s'est empressé de suivre Lily lorsqu'elle est partie en te lâchant misérablement, et que Remus et Peter ont voulu être les premiers à aller dans la librairie. Vu que j'étais le dernier sur place, je dois t'emmener à l'extérieur pour que tu achètes ta robe. Expliquait-t-il.

-Mouais. Mais dès que nous sommes arrivés, plus besoin de marcher côte à côte. Accepte t'elle en se redressant du mur.

-J'allais te le proposer. Suis moi.

Elle le suivit donc dans les couloirs du château.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partis de Dumstrang? Ça te correspondait mieux pourtant.

-Si jamais tu voulais une réponse Black, tu aurais dû retirer ta seconde phrase. Dit elle calmement.

Il soupira. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

-Alors?

-Alors je suis partie parce que l'ambiance de magie noire, très peu pour moi.

-Tu es une Malfoy pourtant! Dit il étonné.

-Je pourrai te retourner ta perspicacité Black. Tu es un Black, famille de magie noire par excellence et pourtant tu n'es apparemment pas dévoué à Voldemort.

Elle avait encore répondu à une de ses attaques. N'arriverait il donc jamais à avoir le dernier mot?

-Bon, pour les prochaines fois, dit il en s'arrêtant devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. Tu tapotes avec la statue avec ta baguette en disant « Dissendium » . Tu n'a plus qu'a descendre le toboggan et tu arrives dans la cave de la confiserie, Honeydukes.

-Pas de problème, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette quand il l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Quoi?

-Je vérifie qu'il n'y ait personne dans les envirions. Il sortit de sa poche une feuille de parchemin et marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Des formes se mouvaient sur le parchemin. Intriguée, elle se pencha pour y voir plus clair.

-_Méfaits accomplis_. Fit Black avant qu'elle n'ait pu y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Carte des Maraudeurs, explique-t-il C'est en partie grâce à ça que nous ne nous faisons jamais prendre pendant nos escapades.

-Ah, tant mieux pour vous. Elle sortit sa baguette, tapota la tête de la sorcière en prononçant la formule et un passage s'ouvrit (juste assez large pour une personne de corpulence moyenne.)

-Je passe avant toi si tu me le permets.

Maïra haussa un sourcil face à ce manque de galanterie et le laissa passer.

Elle le suivit un cours instant après. Le toboggan de pierre était interminable et sa vitesse phénoménal. Elle redoutait d'ailleurs l'atterrissage… Un tournant plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans les bras de Black, qui l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre le mur d'en face.

-Merci. Se sentit elle obligée de dire.

-Pas de quoi. Tu peux te relever maintenant s'il te plaît?

-Ah, heu… Oui, excuse…

Elle regarda autour d'elle. L'obscurité était totale. Elle ressortit sa baguette et murmura: « _Lumos_ ». Black l'imita dans une parfaite coordination et elle avança lentement sur le chemin de terre -derrière Black- qui l'a prévenait quand le chemin était un peu trop accidenté. Dix minutes plus tard, Black s'arrêta et entrouvrit ce qui devait être une trappe. Ne percevant aucun bruit, ils se hissèrent à travers l'ouverture et la refermèrent. Il était impossible de la remarquer vu la poussière qui s'y était accumulée au file des années.

Elle se trouvait dans une cave remplie de caisses et de cageots. Black lui prit la main et l'entraîna vivement dans les escaliers en bois pour sortir le plus rapidement de cette cave avant d'être remarqué.

Comme si de rien était, après avoir contourné le comptoir, ils se relevèrent et Black lui lâcha la main.

-Bon et bien, je t'en pris, regarde ce qui te plais! Il lui sourit avant de regarder lui aussi par-dessus la tête des troisièmes années ce qui lui plairait.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment bonbons à vrai dire ! Plus… chocolat ! Elle se pencha et prit un sachet de Cœur de lait.

-Fais attention avec ces chocolats, la prévint Black, il peuvent avoir des effets non désirable sur certaine personne !

-Et ça ? Dit elle en reposant vivement le chocolat.

-C'est un Lunaire. Tu brilles d'une belle couleur argentée pendant un lapse de temps indéterminé.

-Mouais… Je reviendrai ! De toute façon j'ai ma robe à acheter.

-Je t'accompagne, j'ai bon goût.

Elle sourit

-On avait pas décidé quelque chose avant de partir ?

-J'ai franchement la flemme de les chercher, si tu veux savoir. Et puis à deux, on trouvera plus rapidement ta robe. De mon point de vue, tu n'es pas une fille-shopping !

-Je te l'accorde. Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde du bon goût de Black, mais c'était justement Black le problème. A la moindre remarque désagréable elle le laisse sur place.

-Bon on y va alors, accepta-t-elle.

Ils sortirent donc de la confiserie et se retrouvèrent dans l'avenue principale du village de Pré-au-Lard.

-Bon, là c'est le bar des « Trois-Balais », le repère de Poudlard. Ici, c'est la maison de thé de Madame Piedodu. Il est nouveau depuis l'année dernière mais les couples aiment bien s'y rendre. Plus loin, quand tu tournes dans la ruelle des Hippogriffes, tu trouveras le troisième bar du village. Il est un peu malfamé, mais si tu veux te prendre un whisky pur feu, on ne te demandera pas ton âge.

-Je suis sûre que tu en connais les moindres recoins !

-Ca va te surprendre, mais non. L'ambiance est vraiment trop louche. Ils ont tous la capuche rabaissé sur leur tête et ce serait quand même dommage de se faire prendre par McGonagall quand on se remplit une bouteille d'alcool… Et puis de toute façon il y a des réserves à Poudlard alors… Bref, ici tu as Zonko…

Zonko… elle en oublia d'écouter Black qui continuait de lui présenter les lieux. Elle se souvenait dans sa vision de ce magasin d'où les Maraudeurs sortaient… Elle regarda autour d'elle et en y faisant bien garde, cela faisait bien dix minutes que cette bonne femme nettoyait sa vitrine (qui étincelait de tout feux à présent) et ce couple qui faisait des allées et retours dans l'allées principale depuis elle ne savait combien de temps en jetant des coups d'œil dans les ruelles plus sombres.. Et cet homme curieux, assis sur le banc avec un chapeau melon vert rabattu devant un de ses yeux. Elle détourna rapidement les siens quand l'œil bleu de l'homme la regarda bizarrement.. Dumbledore avait apparemment prit les dispositions nécessaires. Heureusement.

-Hey ! tu m'écoutes ? Tu va me vexer à ne pas m'écouter! Dit Black en la regardant un sourire aux lèvres.

-Trois, quatre… Quoi ? Quelque chose te tracasse Black ?

-Non, laisse tomber. Viens là, c'est la meilleur boutique de robe sorcière du village.

-Mhh. Elle se laissa entraîner dans la boutique toujours soucieuse du nombre ridicule d'Auror pour les protéger en cas d'attaque…

-Tiens, essaye ça, ça et ça. Non, repasse moi la deuxième robe, prend plutôt la noire.

Il lui mit dans les bras trois robes, et la poussa dans une cabine d'essayage.

Elle se réveilla quand Black l'a mis dans la cabine. Bon, essayer les robes… Elle soupira. Elle détestait jouer à la poupée…

Quand elle sortit avec la première robe, Black la regarda bizarrement. Et après lui avoir dit que le vert ne lui allait absolument pas, il la remit dans la cabine. Elle se rechangea, et enfila la deuxième robe.

-Elle est mieux, dit il en tournant autour d'elle.

-Black, ne me tourne pas autour comme ça, tu me fais penser à un vautour…

-Mhh ? Pardon ? Dit il en relevant la tête.

-Arrête de me tourner autour comme ça ! Et puis tu les rends jalouses là !

-Pardon ? Qui ça ?

-Derrière toi. Elle désigna trois Poufsouffle d'un mouvement de tête.

Il se retourna et lança un sourire charmeur aux trois jeunes filles qui battaient des cils. Elles gloussèrent et lui firent des petits signes de la main parfaitement inutile.

-Je vais changer de robe. Prévint elle avant de refermer les rideaux derrière elle.

Cette fois-ci, Black la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Se rendant compte qu'il était parfaitement ridicule, il tenta de reprendre contenance et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête vigoureux en bredouillant un vague « Parfait ! ». Il sortit de sa poche un élastique qu'il lui tendit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça dans ta poche ? Dit elle étonnée en s'attachant les cheveux en une queue-de-cheval haute.

A présent Sirius ne faisait plus rien paraître et répondit simplement :

-J'ai oublié de le rendre à Amélia.

-Qui ?

-la Serdaigle.

-La blonde ?

-Non, la rousse. La blonde c'est Mary.

-…

-Laisse tomber. Tourne toi.

Sans lui demander son avis, il lui prit la main et la fit tourner sur elle même.

-Elle te va peut être un peu trop bien cette robe après tout. Commenta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je vois déjà Lestrange te…

-Si jamais il lui en prend l'envi je te jure qu'il ne pourra plus jamais regarder ta chère cousine après le sort de conjonctivite qu'il aura reçut !

-Tu en profitera pour le faire subir à Bellatrix aussi. Dit il en riant. Bon on la prend.

-Oui, je l'aime bien aussi cette robe !

-Ah, attend, on oublie les chaussures !

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent du magasin en faisant tinter la clochette.

-Que faites vous là ? S'étonna Remus qui passait justement devant le magasin avec Peter et James.

-Ensemble. Compléta James totalement effaré.

-Je l'ai fais sortir du château et puis nous sommes allés acheter sa robe pour le bal. Tu va être ébloui Cornedrue, elle est absolument magnifique !

Maïra n'en revenait pas, il l'avait i complimentée /i !

-La robe ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en tournant vivement la tête vers Maïra.

-Mais oui Patmol ! On te croit ! ricana son meilleur ami. Bon, sinon, j'aurai bien voulu faire un tour chez Zonko moi, pas vous ?

-Oui ! S'écria Peter, j'ai lu dans le journal des blaireaux qu'un nouvel article était sortit ! C'est les Pétards enchaînés ou quelque chose comme ça.

-J'ai bien envie de voir ça moi aussi !

-Heu… Attendez ! Fit subitement Maïra. Pas Zonko…

-Pourquoi ça ? Tu ne connais pas en plus ! Allez viens ! Dit James en lui prenant le bras.

-Nonononon ! Pas Zonko, je n'ai pas envie que ça se réalise !

-Qu'il ne se réalise pas quoi ?

-Quelque chose ! Dit elle rapidement se rendant compte de sa bourde.

-Tu nous attends là alors ?

-Mais…

Ils ne l'entendirent pas et se dirigèrent vers la boutique. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait voir une de ses visions se réaliser… Elle ne voulait pas ! Si cela se trouvait, des élèves allaient être tués ! Elle se colla contre le mur et lentement glissa jusqu'au sol, la baguette dans la main. Quand i ils /i arriveront, elle ferait de son mieux pour aider les Aurors.

--

**Fin du chapitre !** J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plus ! A vrai dire, j'ai eu beaucoup moins de mal à l'écrire que les précédents, et je l'ai fais rapidement (en fait, si j'ai mis autant de temps à publier, c'est parce que j'avais la flemme d'écrire, et que je lisais pas mal d'autre fictions… enfin !). Bref, j'attend vos commentaires !

Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et pour ceux qui la commence, j'espère vous voir dans de prochaine review !

Bonne soirée !

Ps : Le chapitre prochain n'arrivera peut être pas maintenant, j'en ai bien peur !! En fait, j'alterne entre celle là et Au Clair de Lune et c'est au tour de cette dernière maintenant ! lol merci !


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**Tout appartient -bien entendu- à Madame Rowling! 

**Mon bla-bla à moi:** Toujours merci à ceux qui me review, même si je continu à dire qu'ils se font plus rare en ce moment!. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!

**BONNE LECTURE!**

CHAPITRE 11

Le Bal.

Toujours adossée au mur, elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se sentir trop effrayée par ce qui pourrait se passer. Dans sa tête, elle voyait des flashs qui lui montraient des morts étendus en sang devant les magasins sous les yeux effrayés de ceux qui essayaient d'échapper aux Mangemorts. Elle avait beau se réconforter en observant ces sois disants Aurors, elle ne pouvait stopper son angoisse. Cela l'étonnait d'ailleurs que cette vision l'ai mise dans un état pareil alors que rien n'était survenu sur son corps. Soudain, la clochette du magasin tinta. Elle tourna vivement la tête pour voir qui en sortait et serra convulsivement sa baguette. Ce n'était que de simples troisièmes années. Elle respira profondément ; il fallait qu'elle soit prête à former rapidement un bouclier pour protéger James qui dans sa vision se prenait un sort, quand il sortirait suivit de ses amis. La clochette tinta une nouvelle fois et ce fut Remus qui en sortit le premier. Seul. Il avait l'air profondément exaspéré de sa propre attitude.

- Excuse-moi Maïra… Je n'ai pas fait attention. Ça va? Il va se passer quelque chose dans le magasin? Il s'était agenouillé pour être à sa hauteur et la regardait d'une mine inquiète.

Pourquoi les autres n'était il pas là ? C'était pourtant une sorte de signal ! Sa vision n'aurait pas commencé au moment où les Maraudeurs sortaient du magasin si ça n'avait pas été le signal que les Mangemorts arrivaient… Un éclair de compréhension lui traversa l'esprit.

-Maïra? Tu es sûre que ça va?

Elle n'avait pas eu de vision. C'était juste… elle ne savait quoi, mais ce qu'elle avait vu n'était pas une vision.

-Oui, ça va, je suis une idiote c'est tout. Elle lui sourit et avec l'aide du lycanthrope elle se releva.

-Tu es sûre ? Ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller tout à l'heure. Et James m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu sortir de l'infirmerie il n'y a pas longtemps. Tu as eu une vision, c'est ça ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Remus. Ce n'est vraiment rien. Elle rit de l'expression inquiète qu'il affichait. Il était vraiment adorable avec elle…  
-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je pourrai très bien te le faire regretter !  
-T'oserais pas ! Elle le regarda un instant puis poursuivit : Mais je te remercie. Vraiment.  
-Pas de problème petite Maïra! Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un bisou sur le front. Allez viens.

Il l'emmena ensuite avec lui dans le magasin rejoindre ses amis.  
Maïra passa le reste de la journée à arpenter les routes et chemins de Pré-au-Lard en compagnie des Maraudeurs qui lui avaient promis de tout lui faire découvrir. Promesse tenue, ils commencèrent par le bureau de poste qui était juste à côté d'eux. Puis ce fut ensuite «Scribenpenne» où elle en profita pour acheter une plume car celles du collège n'étaient pas extraordinaires. Puis vint «Gaichiffon«, le pub de Madame Piedodu qui venait d'ouvrir et qui accueillait déjà des couples, ils passèrent rapidement devant «La Tête du Sanglier» et s'arrêtèrent boire une bièraubeurre aux Trois Blais (ou une petite altercation survint entre les Black…). Au plus grand bonheur de James et Black, ils se rendirent dans un magasin de Quiddich, «Le Balais Volant» où le nez collé contre les vitres, ils observaient des trophées de grands joueurs de Quiddich et le balais dernier cri (que James se promettait d'acheter pendant les vacances de Noël). Puis après avoir fait un dernier tour chez Honeydukes où elle se laissa tenter par quelques sucreries (ce qu'elle regretta rapidement car elle se retrouva avec des oreilles d'elfes ils se rendirent dans un parc un peu à l'écart du village pour reposer le mal de pieds grandissant de Peter.

-Ça ne sert à rien que tu mettes tes cheveux par-dessus, Malefoy. On les voit toujours! Et arrête de soupirer aussi! Riait Black.  
-Mph! Je ne rentrerai pas au château comme ça ! J'ai un minimum de dignité !  
-Dommage, ton orgueil va en prendre un coup. On doit y aller, expliquait Black toujours souriant, car McGonagall sait pertinemment que tu n'as pas d'autorisation alors si jamais elle te voit dehors ça va mal se passer.  
-Pff, ouais, tu n'as pas tort. De toute façon j'ai mon chapeau… On y va. Vous venez? Fit-elle à l'adresse des autres Maraudeurs qui avaient un sourire en coin.  
-Oui, oui, on y va, et vous ! vous y aller de votre côté ! S'amusa James en regardant Remus avec un regard très significatif.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as Cornedrue ? C'est quoi tous ces regards en coin ? Questionna Black -Moi? Des regards en coin? Mais non, pas du tout! Nia-t-il. On y va alors?  
-Mouais…

000

La neige qui recouvrait à présent tout le parc de Poudlard animait les élèves de l'entrain des vacances. Depuis près de trois jours, lorsque la fin des cours était arrivée, chacun occupait son temps à sa manière. Les Maraudeurs passaient leur temps dehors à faire des batailles de boules de neige suivit de temps en temps pas Maïra, Elizabeth, Morgane et Lily. Mais la plupart du temps elles aiment se rendre dans la tour de la Naïade. Maïra avait très vite retrouvé son talent de pianiste et enjolivait la tour de ses sons merveilleux. Le soir même, le bal avait lieu et c'est donc d'un commun accord qu'elles se rendirent dans leur dortoir pour se préparer.

-Elizabeth, tu peux me faire ma tresse ?  
-Non désolée, mais je n'ai pas encore pris ma douche !  
-Mais c'est iLily/i qui est dans la douche! On en a pour un moment avant qu'elle ne daigne sortir!  
-Et mince! Je reviens! Tu n'as qu'à demander à Maïra !  
-Mais… Morgane se retourna dans un dernier espoir vers un petit chat qui dormait en boule sur un lit. Maïra ? Tenta-t-elle en s'approchant doucement du félin. Tu peux te réveiller ? Morgane tendit sa main vers le chat mais la retira prestement au dernier moment. Elle va me tuer… murmura Morgane inquiète.

Elle se dirigea vers la valise et en sortit une paire de gant en peau de dragon. Après les avoir enfilés, elle approcha sa main de la tête du chat et le réveillant le plus calmement possible. Ce dernier ouvrit ses yeux gris et perça ceux bruns de Morgane. En un bond elle se trouva sur elle, plantant ses griffes dans les gants. Puis dans un mouvement souple le félin sauta à terre et se redressa.

-Je pensais pourtant avoir dit ne pas vouloir être réveillé. Fit Maïra en s'étirant.  
-Je sais mais… Lily est dans la douche et Elizabeth est partit faire je ne sais quoi !  
-Mhh. Allez viens là, je vais te la faire cette tresse ! Dit-elle avec un sourire, ce qui parut soulager Morgane. Tu la veux comment ?  
-J'ai quelques rubans…  
-Très bien, à nous deux !

Maïra prit les rubans rouges que lui tendait Morgane. Pendant qu'elle s'acharnait à démêler la chevelure auburn de son ami, Lily sortit de la salle de bain et Elizabeth s'y engouffra lorsqu'elle fut revenue les mains pleines de boîtes.

-C'est pas mal du tout, dit Lily en tournoyant autour de Morgane lorsque quinze minutes plus tard, Maïra terminait d'achever la coiffure. C'est même rudement joli…  
-Vraiment ? Je peux regarder ?  
-A vrai dire, je l'ai un peu fait à ma manière… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est plus la simple tresse qui devait pendre dans ton dos !  
-Je ne me fais pas de souci, rassura-t-elle. Elle s'approcha du miroir et son reflet affichait un sourire ravit.  
-C'est absolument génial ! Qu'as-tu fais réellement ? Une sorte de chignon c'est ça ? -On peut dire ça oui ! Je t'ai aussi rajouté quelques sorts pour donner quelques effets et… voilà!  
-Waaaw ! Morgane, tu es magnifique ! S'écria Elizabeth lorsqu'elle la vit. Quand est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça Maïra. Tu n'es pourtant pas le genre de fille à se…. Pomponner et tout !  
-Les filles de mon dortoir à Durmstrang ne parlaient que de coiffure et de maquillage et se refaisait leur toilette trois fois avant de décider à partir petit-déjeuner. Tous les matins je devais subir leur bavardage incessant… J'étais aussi insomniaque à un moment et la seule lecture que j'avais c'était les magazines de… filles !

Elles rirent et Lily conseilla à Maïra de rapidement prendre sa douche, car d'autres clientes l'attendait. Elle la poussa donc dans la salle de bain.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Maïra ressortit de la salle d'eau avec une serviette autour de la tête et un peigne entre les dents.  
-Vous permettez que je me prépare avant ? Je suis à la traîne là !  
-Mhh, mhh, acquiescèrent elles.

Elle entreprit de commencer par sa coiffure. Pendant de longues minutes, grâce à l'aide de Morgane elle se démêla ses longs cheveux bruns et les monta en un chignon lâche remonté sur le haut de sa nuque. Refusant au début d'ajouter un quelconque ornement à sa coiffure, elle se retrouva tout de même avec des cheveux miroitant et un brin de petites agates argentées.  
Avant de passer sa robe, elle la déposa précautionneusement sur le lit et l'observa quelques instants. Elle était noire. La moire dans laquelle était découpée la robe était t'elle que l'étoffe était agréable au toucher et avait des reflets bleus.  
Elle enfila sa tenu rapidement et lança un coup d'œil critique à son reflet qui lui, tournait sur lui-même et lui lançait des regards ravis. De fines bretelles mettaient en valeur son port de tête et son coup fin. La robe était cintrée à la taille, et épousait ses hanches avant de s'évaser sur toute la longueur de ses jambes pour aboutir sur de fines ballerines bleu nuit. Dans le dos, un entrelacement complexe de rubans commençait en bas de l'échine, pour finir juste au dessous des omoplates.

Une fois parée, Maïra aida Lily et Elizabeth qui avait déjà commencé à orner leur chevelure. Fin prête, une dernière fois regardé dans le miroir de la chambre, elles partirent en direction de la salle commune.  
Maïra chercha des yeux James et le vit à côté de Black dans un coin de la Salle Commune. Black tourna la tête et ils se regardèrent longuement. Il donna un léger coup de coude à son ami pour qu'il relève la tête. James le fit et Maïra s'amusa de sa tête ahuri face à une Lily absolument ravissante.

Elle s'était parée d'une robe bustier verte émeraude avec de nombreux voiles commençant des hanches pour finir à ses chevilles. Dans ses cheveux roux, qu'elle avait maintenus en demi-queue, était accroché quelques feuilles qui la faisaient ressembler à une Dryade.

Maïra et Black se fixaient intensément. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était particulièrement beau ce soir. Elle s'était toujours refusée de l'admettre, mais c'était une vérité. Il portait un costume moldu. Un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate mise négligemment. Ses cheveux bruns non coiffé lui donnait un air nonchalant très attirant. Elle aperçut un petit sourire satisfait au coin de ses lèvres. Ce petit sourire lui rappela qu'à présent la relation qu'ils entretenaient n'était plus la même qu'au début. En y pensant vraiment, les choses avaient évolué depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Au départ, ça avait été une relation haineuse et toutes paroles échangées n'étaient que pour énerver l'autre. Puis avec l'intervention de Remus, elle s'était forcée à être un semblant gentille avec lui, et il faisait de même, mais lorsqu'ils avaient été seul tous les deux, toutes les paroles qu'ils avaient voulu se dirent dans la journée étaient dite. Par la suite, Maïra s'était aperçut qu'elle l'avait mal jugé et qu'il n'était peut être pas aussi Black que le reste de sa famille. Elle s'était donc montrée plus aimable, mais cette fois, de sa propre volonté. Et du jour au lendemain Black avait opté pour le même comportement. La journée à Pré au Lard avait été particulièrement agréable. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés et avaient parlé de choses futiles sans prise de bec, une petite taquinerie de temps en temps, mais jamais plus loin. Elle aimait bien ça.

Il détourna les yeux d'elle lorsque sa cavalière s'agrippa à son bras. Une fille longiligne, qui aurait pût être excessivement belle si elle n'avait pas eut ces yeux bovins et ce sourire absurde. Elle s'approcha de James qui lui fit un grand sourire.

-Tu es magnifique ! -Merci ! Comment trouves-tu Lily ? Dit elle souriante, sachant pertinemment la réponse.

James se perdit dans ses pensées à la seconde même où elle parla de la jeune sorcière rousse, ses yeux partant dans le vague.

-James, ton sourire est niais, dit elle en riant.

Il se reprit, lui demanda pardon, et ils partirent en direction de la Grande Salle.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité du hall, Maïra observa le château et les décorations qu'Hagrid avait mises. Tout était magnifique. Le grand escalier de marbre était souligné de cristaux de glace. De petites fées éclairaient les lieux et de temps en temps, un élève pouvait croiser un bonhomme de neige sautiller dans les couloirs. De nombreux élèves attendaient leur compagnes à chaque recoins du hall (essayant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient d'éviter les boules de neiges qu'envoyait Peeves, l'esprit frappeur.), et les couples formés attendaient patiemment que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent. Remus retrouva une Serdaigle, Emma Tyria. Jolie, simple, aucune prétentions dans son regard, juste un sourire ravissant lorsque Remus lui remis un bracelet de fleur. D'où pouvait il la connaître?

-Tu as vu Remus?  
-Oui, il est mimi le Mumus avec sa Serdaigle! Dit il avec un sourire.  
-Sa Serdaigle? Depuis quand a-t-il UNE Serdaigle?  
-Serais-tu jalouse? Un sourire taquin aux lèvres, il se tourna vers elle.  
-Non, bien sur que non, mais je sais pas, il aurait pu m'en parler! Elle afficha une mine boudeuse et devant le regard amusé de James elle poursuivit:  
-… Non?  
-Non. C'est à peine s'il nous en parle alors…  
-Je ne suis pas assez amie avec lui pour qu'il m'en parle?  
-Mais non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que tu es une fille et qu'il trouverait ça d'autant plus gênant!  
-Mouais, tu n'as pas tort. Elle rit et se mit à regarder les autres couples. Jusqu'à ce que les Portes de Chênes ne s'ouvrent, ils continuèrent à rire et à évaluer les chances de survit des pairs. Morgane était avec Ésope Macrili , un garçon de Poufsouffle. Elizabeth riait au bras d'un Serpentard blond, Ulysse Rosenbom, qui avait l'air tout a fait charmant. Pas le genre à lui lancer un Endoloris lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion. Lily y allait bien entendu avec Diggory mais apparemment la soirée commençait mal pour eux. Maïra voyait les sourcils froncés et sa mine ulcérer par ce que disait son compagnon. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait et lui tourna le dos alors que Diggory poussait un souffle exaspéré.

-S'il continue à la malmener, je te jure que je ne me retiendrai pas, fulminait James en regardant dans la même direction que Maïra, les poings et la mâchoire serrés.

Lily tournait toujours le dos à Diggory, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la mine boudeuse. Il s'approcha tendrement et la pris dans ses bras. Elle se retourna et fit de même ce qui fit d'autant plus bouillonner James.

-Détourne ton regard James, le conseilla-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit Diggory s'apprêter à embrasser Lily.  
-Finalement, Diggory n'a pas intérêt à ramener sa tête devant moi! Dit il en se retournant.  
-A quoi t'aurai-je servi alors? Le but premier n'était pas que tu sois proche de ta Lily-Joli? -Pas seulement. Il est vrai que tu m'auras aidé à ne pas défoncer la tête de beau gosse de ce prétentieux! Et je t'ai choisi toi, parce que je suis certain de passer une bonne soirée! Je suis sûr que tu danses bien!  
-J'ai appris en effet, mais je n'excelle pas. Dit elle heureuse de revoir un James souriant.  
-On va voir ça tout de suite, il prit une de ses mains et se pencha légèrement en arrière. Je suis un excellent danseur, et en ma compagnie, on ne peut qu'exceller!  
-En revanche, il te reste la modestie à apprendre. Je t'aiderai si tu veux! Mais… , commença-t-elle en se rendant compte que James s'apprêtait à danser, il n'y a pas de musique!  
-Ton sens de l'observation m'étonne! N'est crainte, ce sera comme s'il y en avait!

Et en effet, James et elle commencèrent un rock endiablé. Un cercle s'était créé autour d'eux pour ne pas recevoir de mauvais coups. James la faisait virevolter en tous sens, la faisant tourner sur elle, même, la laissant s'échapper pour la ramener vers lui du bout des doigts. Se fixant et ne se lâchant plus des yeux, Maïra se prit au jeu avec beaucoup de plaisir et enchaîna les acrobaties au grand étonnement de son partenaire. Elle remercia la souplesse et la largeur de sa robe qui lui permettait de faire autant de mouvement qu'elle le voulait sans craindre un craquement. Puis, d'un commun accord ils s'arrêtèrent sous les applaudissements et les sifflements Les portes de la Grandes Salles s'ouvrirent et la masse d'élèves qui s'était agglutinée pour voir les deux danseurs, s'éparpillait le spectacle fini.

-Tu te débrouilles bien mieux que tu ne te laisses le dire! Dit il a bout de souffle.  
-Et je comprends ta prétention! Dit elle sur le même ton.  
-Décollez vous les tourteaux si vous voulez que l'on soit à la même table.

Ils se décollèrent (James ronchonna en disant qu'il aimerai bien «tourteler» avec Lily mais qu'elle était prise. Et c'était sa seule tourterelle.) et partirent à la suite de Sirius, Remus et leur cavalière, et d'Elizabeth et son Serpentard un peu réticent de se retrouver à la table des Maraudeurs. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le choix.  
Lorsque Maïra découvrit la Grande Salle, elle ne put qu'admirer le décor. Certes À Dumstrang leur Bal était décoré de façon magistrale, mais ici, une lueur chaleureuse chauffait les cœurs. Le directeur de l'institut , Monsieur Polkov n'était pas aussi froid et aussi plongé dans la magie noire que laissait croire la réputation de ce collège et il se faisait une joie d'enjoliver la Salle de Bal de toutes les magies possible.  
A Poudlard, une réelle gaîté imprégnait la pièce. Douze grands sapins étaient disposés. Des bougies, des lucioles et des fées les éclairaient et la lumière scintillaient sur les murs grâce aux cristaux stalactites et stalagmites qui allongeaient l'ornement. A l'inverse des habituelles milliers de bougies qui volaient dans le ciel magique, des flocons de neiges tombaient et s'évaporaient lorsqu'ils risquaient de faire frissonner un élève. Au lieu des habituelles quatre grandes tables des maisons, elles avaient été remplacé par une multitude d'autres, rondes, qui pouvaient accueillir environs dix étudiants. Maïra suivit le groupe jusqu'à une table dans un coin, près d'un sapin où de petites fées se tenaient les mains et chantonnaient de doux airs en sautillant tout autour des branches.

Dumbledore fit un bref discours sur la joie qu'il avait de voir tous ses élèves habillés si élégamment et leur montra comment passé commande car à l'exception des plats qui arrivaient sur les grandes tables d'ordinaire, une carte des menus était à disposition et tout étaient possible. Où du moins bien assez de chose pour arriver à satiété. Elle fit un peu connaissance avec le Serpentard sous les yeux accusateur de Sirius (mais elle ne savait pas qu'il la fixait à chaque fois qu'elle adressait la parole au Serpent). Elle fut ravie de savoir qu'à part Severus, tous les verts et argents n'avaient pas la même mentalité que Bellatrix Black, Lestrange et les larbins qui les suivaient comme des moutons. Bien entendu comme beaucoup il venait d'une famille de sang pur, mais les convictions n'étaient pas les même. Il rêvait de gloire et de pouvoir. Sa première ambition était de devenir ministre de la magie, mais il se donnait comme but ultime d'obtenir d'emblé le premier ordre de Merlin. C'était une chose importante disait il, de se faire respecter par toute une population magique. Maïra avait ajouté qu'elle serait seulement -voir pas du tout- répandue sur le Royaume-Uni.

-Non tu ne comprends pas, avait il dit avec un sourire, je me ferai respecter par le monde entier et des statues à mon effigie seront réclamé dans chaque contrées magiques.

Ce garçon était bien présomptueux à son goût mais son enthousiasme la faisait sourire. Il s'interrompit en pleine explication pour écouter le professeur Dumbledore qui s'était levé pour annoncer la fin du repas et l'ouverture du bal. Le groupe très en vogue était sans nul The Pink Corpes. Autant pour son look déjanté (quelques peu morbide d'après l'avis de certains) que pour ses airs entraînants et variés, ces quatre jeunes hommes et cette jeune femme tout juste sortie de ses études enivraient plus d'un adolescent et enjouaient les plus vieux qui n'attendaient que de rajeunir. Rosenbom la regarda et avec un sourire d'excuse pour cette interruption temporaire, il se retourna vers Elizabeth et l'invita à danser. James fit de même et ainsi que les deux autres couples de la table.  
Maïra se laissa entraîner au centre de la piste alors qu'une musique aux accents légèrement latino se fit entendre. Une fois fait, face à un James souriant de ses belles dents, elle se laissa prendre une de ses mains et d'elle-même, elle se mit de façon à avoir de l'élan lorsque la danse commencerait.

-Nous n'avons pas expérimentez toutes les danses ma chère! Vouliez vous me dire par ces gestes inappropriés que vous étiez une femme dépourvue de toute originalité? Dit il un sourire taquin.

Elle le regarda d'un œil interrogateur et amusé par le comportement de James

-Je ne saurais vous répondre. La légère entrevue de vos compétences était fort respectable et il m'aurait été fort mal avisé de penser que vous aviez d'autres talents.

Cette fois, James rit de bon cœur et au lieu de se pencher légèrement en arrière, il déposa soigneusement sa main sur ses épaules et se colla un peu plus à elle.

-Salsa.

Maïra fit de même et ils se mirent à danser. N'importe quels yeux extérieurs aurait pu voir un couple très proche aux mœurs charnelles qui auraient très bien pût être déplacées mais elles ne l'étaient pas. Certains encore une fois s'arrêtèrent de danser pour observer les mouvements techniques et plus qu'envieux des deux jeunes sorciers. Pendant un long moment, la vue toujours absorbée par celle de l'autre, ils se mouvaient sur la piste avec une facilité déconcertante et c'est à bout de souffle, une nouvelle fois, qu'ils s'arrêtèrent sous les applaudissement soutenus.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose? Lui demanda-t-il.  
-Oui merci, quelque chose de frai. Je t'attend à la table!

Elle partie en direction de la table en pensant tout de même qu'il faudrait qu'elle jette un sort d'élasticité à sa robe. Avec un danseur comme James, il valait mieux prévenir. Elle s'affala sur sa chaise en soufflant bruyamment. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle vit Sirius s'affaler lui aussi sur sa chaise mais c'était plus par colère que par fatigue. Il avait la tête en arrière et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles, la mâchoire serrée et les sourcils froncés. Il se mordit la lèvre et se prit la tête dans les mains faisant mine de s'arracher les cheveux en grognant de mécontentement.

-Heu… Black, tout va bien?

Il s'arrêta de marmonner, releva sa tête décoiffée et la regarda incrédule.

-T'es là depuis quand?  
-Depuis que tu es arrivé… dit elle prudemment.  
-Ah. J'ai dû te faire peur à marmonner comme un idiot.  
-Non, pas spécialement je me demandais juste ce qui t'avais mis dans un état pareil.  
-How…

Il avait l'air pensif tout d'un coup. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et la fixa.

-Peggy est une idiote.  
-Ta cavalière? Et c'est pour ça que tu tire cette tronche?  
-C'est plus compliqué que ça…  
-Et je ne peux pas comprendre?

Il prit une moue dubitative, dodelinant de la tête avant de se décider.

-C'est ma famille…

Maïra attendit qu'il finisse sa phrase, mais aucun mot ne vint. Elle lui proposa de continuer, mais James arriva avec deux verres à la main et interrompit la conversation.

-Vous parliez? Dit il étonné -Pourquoi Est-ce que cela te surprend à chaque fois? Demanda Sirius.  
-Bah… je ne sais pas, c'est juste que je trouve ça bizarre!  
-En parlant de bizarre Cornedrue, ne trouves-tu pas que notre Lunard va bientôt faire une portée de… petits? Dit Sirius avec un sourire, changeant littéralement de sujet.  
-Je me faisait cette réflexion avec Maïra tout à l'heure, c'est une bonne chose. Pour une fois qu'il accepte l'invitation d'une fille, elle doit sûrement avoir quelque chose de spécial.

Black était fort, elle l'admettait. Il venait juste de se défaire d'un mauvais pas. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il pouvait s'entendre avec elle. C'est-ce qu'elle en avait déduis, mais elle se trompais sûrement. Pourquoi ne voudrait il pas montrer qu'ils s'entendaient un peu mieux?  
-Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais voulu d'une fille?  
-Heu… James regarda Sirius, et Sirius la regarda. C'est juste qu'il a un manque de confiance en soi, mentit il.  
-Oui, un gros complexe, renchérit Sirius.

Il était vrai que les Maraudeurs ne savaient pas qu'elle était au courant pour la lycanthropie de Remus. Elle n'insista pas, et bizarrement, elle n'avait en aucun cas envie de dire ce qu'elle savait.  
James s'était assis à la table pour parler un peu avec Sirius. Il lui avait demandé si ça ne la dérangeait pas trop de ne pas danser tout de suite et elle s'était levée en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un problème. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le buffet qui était opposé à l'estrade du groupe des Pink Corpes, Remus vint la rejoindre.

-Alors, tout ce passe bien? Dit il avec un sourire. Je ne savais pas que tu dansais si bien.  
-Oui, très agréable comme soirée! Et il y avait des cours de danse à Dumstrang.  
-Des cours de danse? A Dumstrang?  
-Uh! C'est bizarre hein? Le directeur est un passionné de danse moldus et ceux qui voulaient apprendre avaient un prof deux fois par semaine.  
-Le directeur de Dumstrang, institut reconnu pour ses études de Magie Noir, apprend à ses élèves les danses moldus. Waw!  
-Et ce n'est rien encore. Je l'aimais bien, il était gentil, mais pas du tout fais pour cet établissement! Ils se faisait massacrer par les professeurs d'après mes souvenirs… -Au fait… Je t'ai vu parler à Sirius tout à l'heure et…  
-Ca te fais bizarre aussi? James nous a sortit la même chose! Dit elle en soupirant.  
-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, quoique ça vient quand même dans la question. Je me suis rappelé de la sortie à Pré au Lard, et je me demande bien comment cela se faisait il que vous étiez iensemble/i.  
-Pardon? Dit elle ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il lui disait.  
-Bah, toi et Sirius vous êtes pas mal reconnue pour ne pas vous appréciez et ça m'a étonné de vous voir sortir d'une boutique de Prêt a sorcier…ensemble à parler et un sourire au lèvres.  
-Attend…tu ne savais pas que j'étais à Pré au Lard avec Black?  
-Heu, je suis censé? Dit il prudemment.  
-J'y crois pas, soupira-t-elle comprenant enfin, mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? Il est mazo?  
-Quoi, mais de quoi parles-tu? -Non, laisse tomber. Attend.

Elle revint à la table où James et Black parlaient. Black avait l'air d'aller un mieux avec ce que lui disait James. Elle se posta en face de lui et lui dit:

-Viens là toi, on doit parler! Lui ordonna-t-elle.  
- Je ne peux pas être là? Demanda James, un peu boudeur.  
-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parle à Black maintenant et il t'en parlera s'il veut.  
-Bon, je te suis, dit Black sans bronché. Viens. Il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse au moment où une musique douce arriva.  
-Ça ferai nettement plus bizarre si on me voyait sortir de la salle avec toi alors que tout le monde est là et nous observe, expliqua-t-il en lui prenant la taille. Machinalement, elle déposa ses bras autour de ses épaules et son cou.  
-On ne nous observe pas du tout, tu dérailles! Ria-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.  
-Que tu crois, regarde bien. Lui murmura-t-il.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui disait et il avait raison, du coin de l'œil des filles du fan club dédié à Sirius, les regardaient.

-Elles te regardent toi, rectifia-t-elle.  
-Tu es avec moi là, donc c'est un nous qu'il faut employer.

Elle sourit et se souvenant du pourquoi elle était en train de danser avec Black elle lui demanda:

-Pourquoi m'as-tu mentit?

Il parut étonné, et il lui fit clairement comprendre par son regard éloquent.

-Pour la sortie à Pré au Lard.  
-Ah. Je ne sais pas. Peut être que je commence a t'apprécier un peu plus, peut être que je me suis trompé sur ton compte et que j'ai profité de ce mensonge pour savoir si mes doutes étaient réels ou pas. Peut être que je me suis dis que j'étais un idiot et qu'il faudrait que j'expérimente par moi-même en me faisant plus agréable à ton égard.

Elle cru voir sur les joues de son partenaire, une légère teinte rose. Il rougissait?

-Tu es toute rouge! Taquina-t-il gentiment, détendant le léger malaise qui s'était insinué après les mots de Black.

Elle sentait qu'elle avait chaud en effet. Pourquoi rougissait elle! Elle détourna la tête, encore plus confuse. Dans sa tête, tous ses méninges fonctionnaient à grande vitesse pour savoir pourquoi elle était confuse. Elle n'avait jamais été confuse!  
Ils gardèrent le silence sur tout le reste de la danse. Elle avait peut être trouver une raison a se changement de réaction chez elle. Elle savait que Black n'était pas aussi sombre que sa famille et maintenant que les hostilités étaient terminées entre eux, elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Avec lui, quand elle lui parlait c'était pour l'énervé et elle avait aimé cette situation car ça lui permettait de se défouler lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin. Il suffisait que Black soit là pour faire passé sa mauvaise humeur et que lui, la lui rende. Maintenant, il faudrait qu'elle se canalise car elle ne voulait plus de conflits. Après tout il était gentil quand il le voulait donc…

Les dernières notes disparurent sous les applaudissements enthousiastes des élèves et des professeurs qui s'étaient joint à la piste depuis quelques chansons déjà.

Sirius sentit Malfoy se dégager de ses bras et il lui demanda si elle ne voulait pas faire une deuxième danse. Elle avait l'air de réfléchir grandement mais une des chanteuses fit une annonce. Le groupe prenaient trente minutes de poses. Elle refusa poliment et il l'a regarda de loin sortir de la Grande Salle.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Lestrange laissait ses copains et sa cavalière en plan pour sortirent lui aussi. Il était sûr que Malfoy allait avoir des embrouilles. Peggy vint le voir en lui disant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour sa saute d'humeur et lui ordonnait une danse pour se faire pardonner. Il ne l'écouta pas et se dépêcha d'arriver dans le Hall. Mais il ne vit aucunes traces des deux sorciers. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse vite. Comment les trouver? Le château est tellement grand, et ils avaient eu le temps de s'éloigner assez pour que ce soit simple de les retrouver. Il courut dehors mais il n'y avait personne. Le froid en incitait plus d'un à rester au chaud.  
Il se dit que même s'il perdait une bonne dizaine de minutes à faire l'allée et retour de sa chambre jusqu'ici, se serait quand même plus efficace que de chercher dans chaque couloir. Sans perdre un instant de plus il s'engouffra dans les escaliers et courut, volant presque au dessus des marches. Il arriva en un temps record dans son dortoir. Il chercha la carte des Maraudeurs, pris sa baguette qu'il avait laissée dans sa chambre ne pensant pas s'en servir à cette soirée et dévala en sens inverse tout le chemin. Arrivé en bas des escaliers de marbre, il regarda précipitamment la carte, ses mains légèrement tremblante, le souffle saccadé et la tête qui lui tournait de s'être tant pressé lui fit cligner des yeux. Il s'assit sur une des marches reprenant son souffle. Et observa chaque étage, chaque salle de Poudlard.  
Il en était sûr. Le point qui représentait cet enfoiré de Lestrange et Malfoy étaient tout collés. Ce n'était pas loin. Il lança un sort sur le parchemin qu'il enfouie dans la poche intérieur de sa veste, avant de s'élancer dans les couloir qui menait à la salle de Barthe le glouton.  
Lorsqu'il arriva assez près, il ralentit.

- …ais, Maïra, j'ai continué à faire mes recherches. Même si tu refuses de te soustraire à moi maintenant, tu le feras dans quatre, ou même trois ans.  
-Je ne le deviendrai JAMAIS! Cria-t-elle.  
-A quoi cela te sert de te voiler la face? Tu rejoindras les rangs de Mangemorts de tout façon. Le maître te veut avec nous et il l'a clairement fait comprendre à ses sujets.  
-Je préfèrerai crevé que de le trouver… murmura-t-elle se qui fit tendre l'oreille à Sirius. -Mais il va bien falloir que tu t'habitues à me voir, non? Je peux t'initier à une action bien simple…  
-Ne me touche pas! La voix étouffée de Maïra fit revenir Sirius à la raison.  
-Très bien, tu es têtu aujourd'hui, _Imperium ._

-Embrassa-moi… murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Sur cette fin de phrase, Sirius, déboula dans la salle et d'un sort envoya Lestrange contre le mur opposé. Celui-ci fut un peu sonné, ce qui annula le sort qui enchaînait l'esprit de Maïra.  
Elle avait l'air horrifié. Sirius vit ses yeux briller et elle partit en courant de la salle. Ne se souciant même plus du Serpentard, il courut à la suite de Maïra qui se dirigeait dans le parc. Lestrange s'y était mit aussi, et Sirius se reçut un sortilège de bloque-jambe qui le fit s'étaler sur les dalles. Sortant sa baguette il pétrifia Lestrange.

Une fois libéré, il reprit sa course jusque dans le parc enneigé. Sur les marches du perron éclairé, il tenta de voir où elle pouvait être. Près du lac, sous le saule enneigé, une silhouette recroquevillée se découpait dans la nuit à présent noire. Doucement, Sirius s'en approcha. Il remarqua que de léger tremblement la parcourait. Il retira sa veste, lui mis sur les épaules en l'entourant de ses bras réconfortant. Cela l'étonna qu'elle ne se dégage pas de lui. Au contraire elle se serra sur son torse.

-Ca va? Lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle fit non de la tête et murmura d'une voix tremblante:

-J'ai peur.

Et elle éclata en sanglot. Pris de court, Sirius la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Sirius ne savait pas comment se comporter avec une jeune fille qui pleurait. Il avait toujours réussi, mais là il n'était pas sûr d'être efficace.

-Chut, je suis là, tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, chuuut.

Il ne cessait de lui répéter ces quelques mots qui -il l'espérait- la soulageait en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle était si triste, si fragile. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais montré.  
Sirius sentit une douleur inexplicable dans son corps en pensant à la vie malheureuse de cette sorcière.  
Il y avait plus d'une semaine, Sirius avait suivit Rogue et Maïra pour savoir d'où ils se connaissaient. Cela l'intriguait qu'ils se connaissent et voulais savoir si elle traînait dans la magie noire. Il avait suivit toute la conversation et avait été stupéfait par ce qu'elle avait vécut. Pendant toute la semaine qui avait suivit, il avait réfléchis sur ce qu'il avait espionné et ne cessait de se traiter mentalement d'idiot. Il était partagé entre croire ce qu'il avait entendu et ce qu'il pensait vraiment. iRéellement /i. Il avait continué à la charrier, la taquiner, comme au «bon vieux temps», mais il avait toujours dans sa tête la conversation entre elle et Rogue. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu grogner de ne pas pouvoir aller à Pré au Lard, il avait inventé toute une histoire pour pouvoir l'y emmener. Il avait décidé de faire un test. L'expérience de savoir s'ils pouvaient ou non s'entendre. Et il avait eu la confirmation qu'il redoutait: il l'appréciait après tout.  
Lorsqu'il était énervé, c'était sur elle qu'il se défoulait. Et puisqu'elle lui répondait, il continuait et cela le soulageait. A présent qu'il n'avait plus de raison de la détester, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face car il savait ce qui était vrai maintenant, il avait sentit un vide en lui.  
Mais présent, le fait de la tenir dans ses bras pour la réconforter, combla ce vide qui s'était insinué dans sa personne.

-Maïra, rentrons, tu vas attraper froid.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Il sourit et l'enveloppa un peu plus dans sa veste, la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le château. Elle avait machinalement entouré ses bras autour du cou de Sirius et il sentit sa respiration dans son cou.

-Merci Sirius, murmura-t-elle.  
-Il n'y a pas de quoi, dors.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le Hall, les sons de la fête retentissaient encore. Il ne s'y attarda pas, il était fatigué et il préférait allonger Maïra. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame dans sa robe rose, celle-ci s'inquiéta de voir la jeune sorcière dans cet état.

-Ne vous inquiété pas, elle a juste besoin de repos. _Sergent Major_

Le tableau s'ouvrit et il entra dans la salle commune. Il s'apprêtait à monter les marches qui menaient au dortoir des filles, lorsqu'il se reprit. Il ne le pouvait pas. Enfin, pas par ce chemin là. Il regarda les canapés confortables et chaleureux de la Salle Commune, mais finalement, il se retourna et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il l'a déposa sur son lit, la recouvrant de sa couverture chaude. Il passa une main protectrice dans ses cheveux, soupira et alla s'installer sur le lit de James.

000000000000000000000

**Fin du Chapitre 11**. Nul? Vraiment Nul? Je suis absolument pas satisfaite par ce chapitre… mais malgré tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour qu'il me plaise un peu plus bah…. Ça n'a pas trop marché… bon. Voila, j'espère que vous ne vous serez pas ennuyés!


	12. Chapter 12

Allez hop ! C'est reparti pour un tour. Donc comme vous le savez le monde de HP et les personnages qui le peuplent ne m'appartiennent pas, il sont l'entière propriété de leur créatrice, JKR. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour vous raconter une histoire.Je vous pris d'accepter mes plus humbles excuses pour ce retard incommode. Je n'ai -presque- aucuns motifs concrets pour le justifier. Les vacances d'été n'ont rien arrangé car je n'ai eu un ordinateur à ma disposition qu'une semaine durant ces deux mois. Puis lorsqu' enfin j'ai fini par terminer mon chapitre et le relisant, j'ai remarqué avec horreur qu'il me manquait un passage... Enfin voilà. Maintenant que je l'ai de nouveau je vous donne enfin la suite en espérant que tout ce chapitre va vous plaire!

BONNE LECTURE

Chapitre 12

_Noël._

Ce fut l'air glacial de l'hiver qui le réveilla ; il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il s'était endormi. Sirius ouvrit mollement les yeux et s'assit sur le rebord du matelas en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Sur la table de nuit et à côté du coussin, des photos d'une jolie rousse aux yeux verts lui souriaient. Evans ? Mais que faisait-il dans le lit de James ? Petit à petit, la mémoire lui revint. Il avait porté Maïra… C'est vrai, il l'appelait par son prénom maintenant. Il l'avait donc porté à sa chambre après qu'elle se soit assoupie dans ses bras près du lac. Lui, s'était allongé dans le lit de James et avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à la regarder dormir et à penser à ce début d'année de sociabilité avec elle, totalement catastrophique. Elle avait eu l'air si paisible, sans les nombreux soucis qui l'assaillaient, qu'il s'était presque empêcher de respirer pour ne pas la troubler. Et il s'était sans doute endormit peu après.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers son lit, pensant la voir avec ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses autour de son visage, à son grand mécontentement, il aperçut un lit vide de tout corps. Etait elle repartie à la soirée (il était à peine minuit), le laissant là ? Etait elle dégoûtée d'avoir dormie dans son lit et s'était elle empressée de retourner dans sa chambre pour le fuir, lui-même et tout ce qui le concernait ? Vexé par cette réalité, il se releva dans l'intention d'aller fermer la fenêtre. Cependant, quelque chose reteint son attention à l'extérieur, un pan d'étoffe noire aux reflets bleus. Il monta alors sur la table de nuit et enjamba l'ouverture. Il se rattrapa précipitamment alors qu'un vent fort menaça de le faire tomber. A genoux, sur le rebord de la tour, il avançait lentement vers la silhouette emmitouflée dans une couverture. Il s'étonna lorsqu'elle se découvrit pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Il s'empressa d'arriver à elle, manquant de tomber une nouvelle fois (il n'avait pas l'agilité d'un attrapeur ; c'était un batteur et même si l'équilibre était primordial, il préférait taper les cognards que de faire des pirouettes…), et réchauffa du mieux qu'il put ses mains en soufflant dessus.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Encore une fois, il était vexé. Sûrement ne voulait-elle plus faire « ami-ami » avec lui. Dommage, il s'était très rapidement habitué à cette idée.

-Tu sais, pour tout à l'heure…, tenta-t-il discrètement.

-Je suis désolée… Je tenais à te le dire, coupa-t-elle en un murmure.

-Désolée pour quoi ?

Il était très étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle dise cela. Il s'était déjà imaginé le fait de revenir dans la tour pour la laisser tranquille parce qu'elle lui aurait ordonné… Elle baissa la tête comme une petite fille prise en faute et se cacha derrière ses cheveux, refusant presque de le regarder.

-Je t'ai gâché ta soirée, tu t'es battu avec Lestrange et…

-Tu n'as rien gâché du tout, je t'assure. Et pour Lestrange, tu n'y es pour rien si ce… cet…

Il ne trouva pas de mot assez fort pour le définir sans devenir réellement grossier, alors il se tut. Elle s'en rendit apparemment compte et étouffa un petit rire.

-Je te remercie d'être resté et… de m'avoir aidé alors que rien ne t'y obligeait…

Il n'aimait pas ce genre de conversation. Il préfèrerait la voir au moins sourire vu que c'était la seul chose qu'elle lui avait montré.

-Ca te dirait de te venger ?

Elle rit à cette proposition, et lui, sourit d'avoir gagné.

-D'accord. Avec les filles nous avions prévus d'autres plans, mais les potions que nous voulions utiliser contre vous…. Elle murmura à peine le dernier mot. Soudainement elle mit une main devant sa bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Contre qui ? S'écria-t-il avec un large sourire.

Il n'en revenait absolument pas ! Alors comme ça Maïra et ses amies jouaient aux… Maraudeuses ?

Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux et se mordait la lèvre. Il avait raison. Elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser s'échapper cette information !

-Mais, contre personne ! Que croyais-tu ? Que nous préparions des potions contre vous ? Non…. Ce n'est vraiment pas notre genre !

-Quand était donc prévue la première attaque ? Dit-il en riant.

-Franchement, tu vois Lily préparer des potions contre vous ? Elle est bien… Elle se recula un peu lorsqu'elle vit le sourire inquiétant de Sirius. Il avait mis en évidence ses mains et bougeait ses doigts. -Elle est bien trop sérieuse, continua-t-elle les yeux toujours fixés sur les mains de Sirius.

-Quand ? Répéta-t-il avec un sourire toujours plus large et en se rapprochant encore un peu plus d'elle.

-Tu as mal entendu, je parlais des Empoisonneurs justement !

-Tu vas voir !

Il se jeta sur Maïra et abattit ses mains sur elle et commença à la chatouiller. Elle éclata de rire, et essaya tant bien que mal de se défaire de cette prise. Entre deux souffles, elle persistait à clamer son innocence, mais Sirius n'y croyait pas et cela l'amusait d'autant plus de pouvoir avoir cette force sur elle.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Remus et James l'appréciait. Il se demandait juste pourquoi elle ne s'était pas dévoilée à lui de cette même manière. Les préjugés qu'elle avait eus sur lui à cause de sa famille ; mais il se rectifia en songeant que lui aussi l'avait classé dans la catégorie « Famille de Mangemorts ».

Il l'avait toujours vu désagréable, à lui lancer des regards noirs, jamais souriante avec lui ou tout simplement heureuse. Mais là, il savait qu'il profitait de ce moment car peut être que c'était juste un moment de faiblesse et qu'ils repartiraient sur les mêmes bases désastreuses…

-Aaah ! Arrête ! On va tomber ! S'écria-t-elle en riant.

-Meuh non !

Sirius entendit vaguement des éclats de voix dans sa chambre mais il n'y prêta attention que lorsque la tête, encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude, de James passa le passant de la fenêtre.

-Vous êtes rentrés tôt dites-moi !

Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et se regardèrent gênés. Les cheveux en pagailles et les joues rougies par l'effort, ils attendirent patiemment un commentaire de James.

-Pas d'inquiétude, je ne m'étonne plus de rien ! dit James avec une voix bizarre. Il avait les yeux rouges, ainsi que les joues. Il passa une main devant lui faisant mine de se débarrasser d'une mouche ou autre insecte nuisible. Il perdit apparemment l'équilibre et avec un petit « oooh ! » il disparut de son champ de vision.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Sirius à Maïra, inquiet de l'état de son ami. Elle haussa les épaules.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, s'agenouilla sur le bord de la tour et revint vers la fenêtre.

Il jeta un œil dans la chambre et remarqua une Evans qui riait bêtement, toute aussi rouge et hébété que James. Celui-ci se massait le bas du dos en marmonnant tandis que Remus qui était lui aussi ici lui sourit embêté mais en même temps amusé par la situation. Sirius sauta sur le plancher et aida Maïra à descendre de la table de nuit.

Il vit un sourire absurde se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune sorcière rousse lorsqu'elle vit son amie.

-Maïra ! Cria-t-elle en manquant de trébuché lorsqu'elle voulut la serrer dans ses bras.

-Lily ? Que fais-tu là, et…. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

-Bien sûr que je vais bien, dit elle d'un ton bourru en fronçant les sourcils. Tu veux que je te dise, j'ai adooooré cette soirée ! Hein Potter ! Elle rit une nouvelle fois bêtement et se laissa tomber misérablement sur le lit derrière elle en poussant un petit soupir de contentement.

-Ils sont bourrés ? Questionna Sirius avec un sourire.

-Ouais…, répondit Remus en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il regarda d'un œil exaspéré Lily et James rires l'un à côté de l'autre. J'étais avec Emma, on remontait vers la salle commune, mais au troisième étage, on a entendu ces deux là rire stupidement… Il hocha la tête en soupirant.

-Ils s'extasiaient dans la salle des trophées, continua-t-il. Lorsqu'on est arrivé, ils avaient sortit leur baguette et s'apprêtaient à détruire la coupe des Quatre Maisons d'il y a deux ans. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et fit une grimace en repensant aux dégâts qu'ils auraient pût faire.

-Pas étonnant, grogna Sirius, ce sont les Serpentard qui ont gagné !

-Là n'est pas le problème, ils auraient pût se blesser.

-Et tu ne saurais pas pourquoi ils étaient là-bas ? Demanda Maïra en allant s'asseoir sur le lit de Sirius. Il la rejoignit en acquiesçant de la tête à cette question.

-Oui d'ailleurs, pourquoi ?

-Moi ! Lily fit sursauter tout le monde lorsqu'elle cria. Elle continua à voix basse comme si elle s'apprêtait à leur révéler un grand secret. Je peux vous répooondre ! Elle pointa chacun d'eux du doigt.

James avait l'air de boire chacune de ses paroles et suivit du regard, la bouche pendante, le doigt. Lorsqu'il se rabaissa, il referma la bouche, s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et ouvrit de grands yeux - et ses oreilles – prêt à écouter le récit qu'il connaissait probablement.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, fit Remus en s'asseyant à même le sol, nous devrons attendre qu'ils soient parfaitement sobres pour avoir une explication claire.

-Nous sommes parfaitement sobre ! Eclata James en accusant Remus du regard.

-Parfaitement, poursuivit Evans. Et même que Diggory est un …

-… petit prétentieux, …

-… Imbu de lui-même.

-Parfaitement, imbu de lui-même et prétentieux, concluait James.

-Un peu comme toi, Potter ! Et Evans éclata de rire alors que James s'affaissa sur lui-même boudant dans sa main.

-Dis Sirius, tu n'aurais pas une potion Déssouletout ? Proposa Maïra qui était aussi dépitée par l'attitude de ses camarades que Remus.

Remus releva vivement la tête et eut un petit sourire à l'évocation du nom de Sirius. Celui-ci se leva et renversa sa valise à la recherche du petit flacon tellement indispensable.

-Tu as combien de flacons Sirius ? S'étonna Remus à la vue des fioles qui roulaient par terre alors que Sirius tentait d'en attraper une.

-J'en fais de temps en temps. Ca sert beaucoup. Je vous en ai même passé à toi, Maïra, James et Peter quand vous étiez revenus ivre au début de l'année.

-Ah oui, je me souviens. Grimaça Maïra.

En y réfléchissant, c'était le soir même où elle était sortit de l'infirmerie par sa faute. Il ne comprenait pas, même avec le recul, ce qu'il lui avait pris d'être aussi brutal…

Il revint vers eux avec une fiole de liquide incolore.

-Vous pouvez venir m'aider ? Ces deux là ne se laisseront sûrement pas faire.

D'un même mouvement, Remus et Maïra se levèrent et s'approchèrent de lui.

-Allez, vient James, on a quelque chose à te faire boire.

-Vrai ?

Il prit la fiole et fronça les sourcils.

-C'est quoi ? En plus de pas y'en avoir beaucoup, on dirait qu'il ne va pas y avoir de goût…

-Mais si, c'est un remix de l'alcool Pur-Feu.

-Trop génial !

Il but la fiole d'une seule traite.

-Hey ! Moi aussi j'en veux ! S'écria Evans En bougeant frénétiquement les bras.

-Oui, Lily, on arrive.

Une fois fait, les deux sorciers retombèrent sur le lit.

-Que leur arrivent-ils ? Interrogea Maïra avec les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai un peu forcé sur la poudre d'ablution je pense…

-On doit s'attendre à les voir remonter comme des vifs d'or dans dix minutes et nous assaillirent de questions ?

-Je n'en sais rien du tout, Remus.

-Je pense que l'on devrait se coucher. Demain on part pour cette fameuse semaine.

-Ouais… toi chez les Malfoy et moi chez les Black. Quelle merveilleuse semaine en perspective…

-Je suis sûr que vous allez très bien vous en sortir, rassura Remus.

-Maïra, tu n'as qu'à dormir dans le lit de James, cela ne le dérangera sûrement pas.

-Et Peter s'il revient ?

-A mon avis, il fera tout pour que cette soirée ne s'arrête pas.

0o0

Quelques heures plus tôt.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis Sirius, tu dois vraiment arrêter de t'en faire sur ce que te dise ce genre de personne ! Surtout tes cousines, où les bourgeoises comme Peggy !

-Je sais, je sais, mais… C'est plus fort que moi James.

-Ecoute Sirius.

Celui-ci releva la tête avec ce regard toujours aussi dépité.

-Tu es en désaccord avec les principes de ta famille, n'est ce pas ?

-Tu sais très bien que oui.

-Alors de quoi as-tu peur ? Que craints-tu ? Tu n'es pas de leur monde !

-Avant-hier j'ai vu Regulus et… Il m'a fait prendre conscience que l'on ne renie pas aussi facilement ses origines. Je suis un Black ! Je resterai toujours un Black ! Merde !

-Sirius. Tu n'es pas obligé de ressembler à ta famille si tu ne le veux pas. C'est toi qui forge ton avenir, je te l'ai déjà dis.

-Mais au début d'année avec Malfoy…. J'ai été un Black !

-Tu as le sang de ta famille qui circule à l'intérieur de tes veines. Tu es un Black, mais toi-même choisis l'apparence que tu veux lui donner. Pour Maïra et ce début d'année, c'est une erreur. Tout le monde en fait.

-Peut-être mais je l'ai fais… Et si ce genre d'excès recommençait, que je sois une nouvelle fois hors de moi, qu'est ce que je ferais ? Un Doloris ? Et contre qui ? Qui subira mon manque de contrôle ?

-Je sais que ça ne se reproduira pas Sirius. Tu es déjà en train de me prouver que tu n'es pas ce que ta famille aimerait que tu sois.

Sirius releva la tête, toujours dans ses yeux cette même lueur inexplicable, peinée, incompréhensive.

-Pourquoi en es-tu aussi sûr ?

-Mais bon sang Sirius ! Explosa James en se relevant d'un bond ce qui fit sursauter son ami. Tu es contre les principes d'exterminer les moldus ou tout ce qui s'en rapproche ! Tu hais ta famille et tu as tout fais pour la quitter !

-Oui, mais…

-Que vas-tu encore supposer ? James se rassit doucement. Il n'aimait pas voir Sirius aussi borner, aussi peu sûr de lui. Ce n'était pas lui d'être comme ça, comme lui avant qu'il ne se rencontre. D'une voix plus douce il reprit avec un sourire. Crois en la voix de la raison, j'ai juste.

Sirius sourit ce qui rassura James. Il aura eu plus de mal que d'habitude pour le faire changer d'idée. Il espérait juste que cette fois, il avait bien retenu tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Maïra arriva en trombe devant Sirius en lui ordonnant de venir avec lui. Lui, dû rester assit. Sirius lui expliquerait sûrement plus tard. Il les regarda danser avec un sourire et Remus arriva.

-Ces deux là finiront ensemble, j'en suis presque persuadé, lui dit Remus en prenant une chaise et en observant lui aussi le couple danser.

-Il n'y a pas de doute possible, rectifia James.

Remus hocha la tête en étouffant un rire.

-Tu n'es pas avec ta copine ?

-Elle danse avec un de ses amis, il fit un vague mouvement de la tête en désignant un couple qui riait en dansant dans un coin de la salle.

-Ce ne serait pas Parker, son ex ? Questionna-t-il après s'être penché pour les voir.

-En effet…

-Et…tu restes là alors que ta copine danse avec son ex ? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

-Elle m'a assuré qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui.

-Mais lui, il a l'air d'être resté sur le coup, mon cher Lunard.

-Et toi alors ? Tu ne fais rien pour ta douce ?

-Bah, m'en parle pas, elle ne m'a pas adressé un regard. Il considéra la salle, mais ne vit plus trace de Maïra, alors il se leva.

-N'ayant plus de cavalière, je vais aller faire un tour dans le parc.

-Ca ne te va pas d'être déprimé Cornedrue, tu sais ? J'ai remarqué que Kaitlin Cohen te jetait des regards plutôt insistant depuis tout à l'heure. Tu devrais peut être allé danser avec elle pour te changer les idées.

-Allez, je vais suivre ton opinion et me diriger vers cette belle plante. Mais toi Lunard, je t'informe que Parker est un peu trop proche de ta copine.

-Quoi ?

Remus se releva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le couple dans le coin. James sourit et lui, alla vers Kaitlin qui sourit de contentement lorsqu'il l'invita à danser.

Il avait la tête ailleurs pourtant. Il n'arrivait pas à décoller de son esprit l'image de Lily. Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre combien il l'aimait. Il en avait réellement pris conscience l'année dernière. Mais chaque jour, il devenait plus puissant et cela le détruisait qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte. Il la chercha des yeux mais il ne l'a vit pas. Il eut un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'elle était sûrement avec Diggory. Mais que devait-il faire pour lui plaire ? Il le demanderait à Maïra. Ou bien Morgane, elles se connaissaient depuis la première année.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Kaitlin en se décollant un peu de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Si ça va, je pensais juste à… nan, ce n'est rien.

-Depuis combien de temps t'es-tu vraiment rendu compte de ton amour pour elle ?

Déboussolé par cette question, James ne réussi qu'à bredouillé un vague pardon. Cela ce voyait il tant que ça ?

-En troisième année, c'était un pari avec Sirius Black je suppose, non ? Depuis quand t'es-tu rendu compte que c'en était plus un ?

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule, et lui regardait fixement le mur tout en continuant de danser au rythme lent qu'était la danse.

-L'année dernière, finit il par répondre. Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre à quel point je l'aime. Je ferai tout pour elle.

-Fais lui comprendre, murmura Kaitlin avec un sourire.

James se retint de lui dire qu'il ne faisait que ça. Mais il ne voulait pas être désagréable alors il se tut.

-Je veux dire…, arrête de lui courir après. Désintéresse-toi et elle viendra d'elle-même, vexée par ton manque d'intention.

-T'es sûr ?

Là, il était franchement ébahi. Il ne s'était jamais douté de quelque chose comme ça. Il n'avait jamais eu recours à cette technique avec toutes les autres filles, et Sirius n'avait pas besoin de cela non plus. Alors il n'avait pas pût apprendre à travers lui qui était nettement plus expérimenté.

-Je ne connais pas très bien Evans, mais je sais que moi, je serais frustrée. Même si elle ne le montre pas, je suis sûre qu'elle dire, fière de l'attention que tu lui porte.

-Tu parles…. Elle me hait, m'envoie toujours balader… la liste est longue.

-Vous vous parlez pourtant.

-Ca, c'est seulement parce que Maïra est une amie commune.

-Elle pourrait très bien t'éviter.

-Oui, mais elle ne le fait pas. Au contraire, elle me rabaisse et est désagréable.

-Je ne sais pas si mon avis compte vraiment, mais je préfère ça qu'être ignorée. Ne pas exister pour l'homme qu'on aime est abominable.

James aimait bien cette fille. Il avait toujours sût qui elle était, plus ou moins de vu. Elle était en septième année à Serpentard. Cela pouvait paraître étonnant, mais elle lui avait toujours été sympathique même s'il ne lui avait prêté aucun intérêt. Elle était grande avec de grands yeux bruns qui la faisaient ressembler à une chouette lorsqu'elle paraissait étonnée, un long nez parsemé de tache de rousseurs et des lèvres rosés très souvent étirées par un sourire. Elle était très célèbre pour les tenus excentriques ou les coiffures qu'elle portait chaque jour différemment. Ce soir là, elle avait coupé ses cheveux habituellement long, ondulé et auburn (il présumait du moins, que c'était de cette manière qu'ils étaient normaux.) en une coupe courte lui arrivant au dessous des oreilles avec de nombreuses mèches plus longues teintes en rouges. Elle portait une tenue légère aux allures printanières, vermillon.

-Tu sais, dit elle avec un sourire, tu devrais essayer de lui parler sans ce sourire supérieur et ce regard presque hautain que tu te donnes en sa présence.

Il s'apprêtait à la contredire lorsqu'elle poursuivit avec un petit rire.

-Ne dis pas le contraire. Même si ça marche très bien avec ton ami Black, tu n'es pas fais pour ça. Sois plus naturel, ce serait sûrement la meilleur chose à faire. Ah, surtout…

Il se demandait bien ce qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire. Il était un peu vexé de se voir dire ses défauts et coutumes qu'il avait adoptés, par elle.

-Ne lance plus, ou du moins fais le plus discrètement, des sorts aux Serpentards qui te tombent sous la main. Même Rogue, abstiens-toi !

-Alors comme ça tu es la porte parole des petites Serpents ?

-Je parle en effet en connaissance de cause ! Dit elle amusée. Mais c'est le fait que tu t'amuses en ridiculisant ceux que tu n'apprécies pas qui dois la gêner. Souviens-toi de l'année dernière au bord du lac…

Oh bien entendu qu'il s'en souvenait… Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant plus de deux semaines. Elle l'avait vraiment ignoré et il avait adoré Sirius lorsqu'il lui avait exposé sa façon de pensée en plein milieu de la bibliothèque. Cohen avait tout à fait raison en disant que c'était insupportable de ne pas être vu malgré tous les efforts fournis.

-Tu m'as l'air extrêmement bien renseigné sur la question Cohen ! Aurais-tu quelqu'un en vu ?

Elle rougit à vu d'œil et détourna ses yeux avec une légère grimace.

-Allez, on est dans les confidences ! Dis-moi !

-Nan Potter ! Je ne serais plus aussi mystérieuse à tes yeux si je te révélais quoique ce soit ! Elle lui tira la langue ce qui le fit rire.

Quel idiot il était d'avoir tous ces préjugé contre les Serpentards… Ils n'étaient pas tous comme Rogue –il nota d'ailleurs dans un coin de son esprit : « demander à Maïra comment elle pouvait apprécier cette tête graisseuse ambulante».- Bellatrix et Lestrange. Ou encore Wilkes qui était abominable avec les premiers années, et Rosier qui avait rejoint depuis peu cette troupe et était à présent exécrable alors qu'il était intelligent et un excellent concurrent en cours. Quel gâchis.

-La chanson est finie, dit elle lorsque les musiciens s'arrêtèrent de jouer. Elle s'écarta de lui. Lui fit une révérence et compléta :

-C'était un plaisir de danser avec toi Potter, il faudrait remettre ça à une prochaine fois !

-Avec bonheur Cohen. Bonne fin de soirée ; qui sait, on se reverra peut être !

-Je doute, les Serpentards vont vouloir me faire la fête !

Elle partit en direction de sa table où étaient assises quelques unes de ses proches amies sûrement.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il partit en direction du hall, dans l'intention de faire quelques visites du château.

Il le connaissait par cœur. Ou du moins les passages, salles et recoins explorés, car il savait qu'il avait encore manqué un bon nombre de secrets dans ce château. Il partit dans le parc pour réfléchir un peu à ce qu'avait dit Cohen. Il s'assit sur les marches et leva la tête. Il aimait bien les soirs à Poudlard car le ciel était très souvent dégagé et chose que ne savait pas ses camarades, c'était qu'il adorait contempler les étoiles. Elles le faisaient traverser des univers, lui enlevaient la notion du temps et pouvaient le laisser calme et serein plus de cinq minutes. C'était une chose que ne comprenait absolument pas Sirius. Lui, il aimait faire les quatre cents coups, s'amuser et rires. Jamais James ne l'avait vu vraiment calme.

James était encore sur le perron. Il remarqua quelques couples dans le parc et ressentit un pincement au cœur en ayant, une fraction de seconde, imaginé qu'un jour il aurait voulu être là avec Lily. Il frissonna lorsqu'un coup de vent vint lui souffler dans la robe. Il rentra dans le château et se dirigea vers le septième étage dans l'intention de se coucher. Il rencontra encore sur son chemin quelques connaissances avec qui il échangea quelques mots avant de les laisser en couple, et lorsqu'il arriva devant des fantômes en pleine conversation, il ralentit sa marche.

-C'est incroyable ces jeunes maintenant ! Rouspéta l'un des deux fantômes.

-Inadmissible. Ils se bécotent dans les couloirs ! Avant, les demoiselles étaient plus difficiles à charmer ! Vous deviez nous faire la cour de longs temps avant que nous nous laissions tomber dans vos bras. Disait l'autre. Elle portait ces vielles robes de cour des années 1700 avec les cerceaux autour des jambes pour que l'étoffe soir large, les manches bouffantes, une coiffure immense et des ornements par milliers qui la faisaient étinceler.

-Bien sûr ! Et nous aimions ça vous faire céder ! Il eut un petit rire d'aristocrate et reprit :

-Mais tout de même, quelle tristesse de voir un couple se chamailler un soir de bal. Je la connais un tant sois peut cette jolie rousse et dans sa robe jade, c'est une vrai merveille sois dit en passant, versant des larmes pour son amour perdu…

-Oui. Elle s'éventa un peu le visage d'un blanc immaculé. Les hommes, vous faites parfois de vrai goujat ! Regardez encore, ce jeune homme en mauve qui embrassait à pleine bouche la jeune fille.

-Celle en robe noire et reflets bleu ?

-Oui, avec le chignon et ses …

Les deux fantômes passèrent le mur et leurs voix s'éteignirent.

Serait-il donc possible que les deux spectres parlaient de Lily ? Pleurait-elle ? Sur cette pensée, il se mit à courir dans le couloir qu'avaient emprunté les fantômes. Sur le chemin, il croisa Diggory. Il n'était pas seul. James déglutit difficilement tout en essayant de retenir les larmes salées qui menaçaient de couler. Son cœur et l'ensemble de ses entrailles se tordaient sadiquement dans son ventre. Il pressa son pas. Lily était la compagne de Diggory ; ils avaient dû se réconcilier. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir mal… Cependant, il stoppa net son pas à l'entente de la voix :

-Allons dans ta chambre Amos ! Gémissait la voix.

James pivota sur ses talons et remarqua des cheveux très courts et d'un brun d'ébène à ne pas s'y tromper et une robe or lui arrivant aux genoux. Ses intestins firent un bond dans son ventre. Il était partagé entre sauter de joie à l'idée que sa Lily n'était plus avec cet espèce d'immonde Poufsouffle, ou bien d'aller frapper ce garçon.

Finalement, alors que le couple se dirigeait dans une des classes désinfectées de cet étage, il l'interpella.

-Diggory !

Celui-ci se retourna en soupirant.

-Potter, décides-tu de me gâcher ma soirée ?

-J'aimerai bien mais Lily n'apprécierait pas.

-Elle doit elle en train de se saouler dans la cuisine Potter. Je l'aime bien cette fille, mais elle est beaucoup trop sentimentale.

-Tu parles ! Elle t'avait jeté et tu l'as supplié de revenir.

-J'avais le pari de la faire céder. Mais elle est plus froide que la glace et j'ai tout de même persisté étant en manque; mais tu ne dois pas connaître ça vu que tu te réserves pour ta douce. Qui ne veut pas de toi d'ailleurs, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire, j'ai eu l'audace de croire qu'elle ne résisterait pas cette fois. Allez, bien le bonsoir, j'ai à faire si tu vois où je veux en venir. Il lui fit un clin d'œil goguenard et passa une main sur les hanches de la Serdaigle qu'il identifia comme Carmen Tolpa, une quatrième année au corps facile. Elle lui avait fait du charme une fois et Lily l'avait vu…

Il rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers les cuisines qui n'étaient plus très loin. Il descendit quelques volés de marches, arpenta les cachots en passant devant des tableaux vides et des armures décorés d'un chapeau de noël et s'arrêta devant un énorme tableau représentant une coupe de fruit. Il connaissait l'entrée de la cuisine depuis sa première année car un de ses grands cousins la lui avait apprise. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit de petits elfes de maisons s'inquiéter et tourner en rond entre les tables.

-Oh ! Monsieur ! Aidez nous ! Trois elfes se jetèrent sur lui et l'entraînèrent dans le fond de la cuisine.

-Crispy a essayé de lui faire comprendre que les elfes auront des problèmes si elle restait là, mais elle n'a pas voulu entendre Crispy. Monsieur, emmenez-la avec vous, Crispy vous le demande au nom de tous.

James s'accroupit et eu un petit sourire désolé en voyant l'état de Lily.

-Hey, Evans, dit il gentiment en s'approchant.

-Rooooh ! Potter !

Elle était déjà dans un sale état. Les joues déjà bien rougies par l'alcool, les cheveux en désordre… elle savait malheureusement toujours qui il était et donc, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié.

-Oui, c'est moi Evans. Allez, lève toi.

-Naaaan ! Laisse-moi Potter ! Criait elle en se débattant.

-Tu déranges les elfes, si tu veux boire, fais le autre part.

Elle parut réfléchir quelques instants et enfin elle dit d'un ton bourru :

-Très bien. Mais lâche moi, je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! J'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon !

-D'accord, dit James à regret en la lâchant. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit désagréable avec lui, il ressentait une légère satisfaction. Elle le laissait être à côté, elle ne lui avait pas encore dit de partir…

-Tu peux disposer Potter, J'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Si je te laisse seule, vu l'état dans lequel tu es, il va t'arriver des emmerdes.

-Potter, je crois que tu comprends ce que je te dis. CASSE TOI !

-Tu pourrais pas te montrer agréable de temps en temps ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as bu que tu peux tout te permettre ! Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui ai embrassé une autre fille !

-Heureusement, cette malheureuse fille serait morte sur le coup. T'es comme les Détraqueurs Potter, tu asphyxies tout ce qui t'entoure, moi la première.

Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la langue pour se calmer. Ce que cette fille pouvait lui faire mal. Pourquoi n'écoutait il pas Sirius qui lui disait de se résigner ? Tout simplement parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas ! Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ses propos et resta debout devant elle, le temps qu'elle arrive à tenir sur ses jambes.

-Comment veux tu que je t'asphyxie alors que tu n'as pas d'âme ? C'est plutôt à moi de dire que tu ressembles à un Détraqueur. La preuve, tu as tellement pollué Diggory qu'il s'est réfugié dans les bras de cette fille pour retrouver un peu d'air frai. On peut voir l'effet que tu lui faisais.

Vengé.

Le sourire qu'il avait eu à cette répartie s'effaça subitement. Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes, ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle éclata en sanglot. Les entrailles de James ne firent qu'un tour, son cœur se serra et il se sentit profondément mal.

Elle renifla bruyamment. Se dégagea des bras de James qui voulaient l'enserrer et essaya tant bien que mal de se relever sur ses pieds chancelant.

-C'est pas vrai. D'un revers de la main, elle essuya ses yeux et ses joues mouillés. Il est gentil, intelligent, prévoyant, beau et en fait, il est adorable.

-Alors pourquoi t'as t'il lâcher ?

Les lèvres de Lily tremblèrent une nouvelle fois ; elle lança un regard noir à James qui détourna la tête.

-Il ne m'a pas lâché ! dit elle avec dédain. C'est moi qui m'en suis chargée.

Elle se dirigea vers un placard et en sortit le plus d'alcool qu'elle pouvait porter.

- Aide-moi Potter, on va laisser ces pauvres elfes travailler pendant que nous, nous allons nous saouler dans une autre pièce.

James se reçut quatre bouteilles d'alcool dans le ventre qu'il rattrapa rapidement et suivit Lily sans un mot. A présent, les deux sorciers sortaient de la cuisine sous les soupirs de soulagement des elfes.

Une fois dans le couloir, Lily déboucha une bouteille de Bieraubeurre et s'apprêtait à la mettre à sa bouche lorsque James l'en empêcha.

-Hey ! On est dans les couloirs là ! Si un prof passe on est bon pour une semaine de retenue, même si c'est noël !

-T'es pas drôle Potter ! T'es un Maraudeur normalement et les Maraudeur n'ont pas peur de contourner les lois d'après ce que j'ai remarqué, grommela-t-elle.

-C'est pas une raison, viens là. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans un ancienne salle de classe.

-Lâche moi la main Potter, on est pas ensemble !

Il desserra les doigts et laissa partir la main en soupirant.

-Si tu l'aimes, pourquoi lui as-tu dis que tu ne voulais plus de lui ?

-Tout simplement parce que, elle reprit la bouteille de Bieraubeurre des mains de James, en but une gorgé et reprit.

-Il embrassait une autre fille.

Il y eut un temps de pause. James regarda Lily qui fronçait les sourcils, le goulot toujours dans la bouche.

-Quoi ? Demanda James en voyant son air pensif.

- Pourquoi embrassait-il en fille alors qu'on sortait ensemble ?

-Parce qu'il est méchant et qu'il n'a aucun respect.

-Il n'est pas gentil alors ? C'est vrai… Elle éclata de rire.

Sous l'air profondément perdu de James elle lui expliqua :

-Ca veut dire que je n'ai pas à s'en faire sur son cas !

-Ouais… et ?

-Et que l'on va faire un concourt !

0o0

-POTTER ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES DANS MON LIT !

Au cri perçant de Lily, Maïra se réveilla en sursaut et, désorientée, tomba du lit. Elle grogna de mécontentement et se massa sa hanche droite qui avait subit tout le choc de la chute. Elle releva péniblement la tête et fut stupéfaite de voir Remus debout, en dehors de son lit avec l'air de ne pas être content du tout. Elle l'observa à peine quelque seconde de plus et elle s'étonna à dire qu'à ce moment là, Remus lui faisait peur. Il avait la mâchoire excessivement serrée ce qui faisait ressortir ses muscles, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, ses cheveux désordonnés donnaient à Maïra l'impression qu'il venait de se battre. Et plus que tout, ce fut sa respiration qu'il tentait de maîtriser pour ne pas sauter sur n'importe qui et lui faire le plus de mal qu'il le pouvait, qui l'effrayait. Elle eut un sourire d'excuse. La pleine lune était le lendemain et ses sens étaient plus qu'aiguisés donc ce genre de réveil n'était pas recommandé pour son humeur. James était lui aussi à terre, abasourdit, et regardait Lily avec des grands yeux apeurés, ne sachant pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Dans le cas de Sirius, il poussait un grognement continu et avait abattu sur sa tête, un oreiller.

Finalement, lorsque Maïra se releva, Lily tourna la tête dans sa direction et fronça les sourcils étonné avant de poser son regard sur tous les occupants de la chambre. Au fur et mesure que l'esprit de Lily faisait le point sur ce qu'elle voyait, son visage vira vers le blanc et un voile d'incrédulité masquait ses yeux.

-Lily, tu es dans notre chambre, finit pas dire d'un ton calme et mesuré, Remus. Je vous ai retrouvé James et toi, totalement ivre et prêt à détruire la coupe des Quatre Maisons d'il y a deux ans.

Maïra laissa involontairement un petit rire s'échapper. La tête que lui offrait son amie était ce qu'elle lui avait montré de plus humoristique depuis qu'elle la connaissait : La jeune sorcière rousse comprenait enfin où elle était et grimaçait exagérément lorsqu'elle passa son regard sur le décor du dortoir. Elle vira ensuite au rouge et se mordillait la lèvre inférieur, ce qui était signe d'un grand embarra. Lily était toujours très soignée d'elle-même et ne montrait ses sentiments que rarement (hormis lorsque James lui mettait les nerfs sans dessus dessous et que là, tout son self-control partait palabrer avec Merlin.) alors, lorsqu'elle aimerait rester froide et lointaine, son visage montrait l'inverse.

-Je ne suis jamais ivre ; dit elle d'un ton froid. Elle se releva dignement et s'approcha de Maïra. Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le couloir. Au moment où la porte allait se refermer, Maïra entendit Sirius l'appeler. Elle voulu s'arrêter mais Lily accéléra sa marche pour arriver jusqu'aux escaliers. Son nom fut une nouvelle fois appelé et la porte se rouvrit et Sirius courut jusqu'à elle. Lily qui ne pouvait plus feinter l'ignorance, s'arrêta en un soupir.

Le sorcier n'y fit pas attention et déposa dans la main de Maïra ce qui ressemblait à un collier.

-Joyeux Noël ! Lui dit-il en un murmure. Il lui sourit et repartit en courant dans sa chambre sans se retourner, la laissant coite.

Pendant quelques instants, Maïra resta la main serrée contre le présent.

-Hey, tu viens ? Demanda Lily, lui tirant légèrement la manche.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et la suivit.

Une grimace naquit sur le visage des deux sorcières. La Salle Commune résonnait des éclats de rire et d'amusement des Gryffondors. Elles se regardèrent : toutes deux étaient encore dans leur robe de bal et elles s'étaient trouvées toute la nuit dans le dortoir des garçons ; C'était le genre de ragot que Rita Skeeter, une Serdaigle de quatrième année adorerait placarder dans le journal de Poudlard qui rassemblait les évènements des plus anodins aux plus « croustillants » comme aimaient le répéter les jeunes filles en besoins d'histoires.

Maïra se retourna rapidement quand elle entendit le claquement habituel d'une porte qui se ferme. Lorsque les deux petits sorciers de deuxième années passèrent près d'elles, ils avaient de grands yeux et les observaient avec un air bizarre, comme ceux qui détiennent un grand secret qu'il faut s'empresser de raconter aux copains. Ils se chuchotèrent quelque chose, tout excités qu'ils étaient, les regardèrent une dernière fois et se jetèrent sur la première marche et dévalèrent les autres manquant se rompre le cou. Ils disparurent de leur champ de vision au tournant de l'escalier.

-Pourquoi ne les ais-je pas arrêté ? questionna Lily. Je suis préfète, et plus personne ne voudra respecter une préfète qui failli au règlement.

-Je reviens, lui dit Maïra.

Elle tourna les talons et repartie dans la chambre des garçons dans l'intention d'emprunter la cape d'invisibilité de James.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à proximité, elle entendait vaguement les sons d'une conversation. Curieuse à son insu, elle se rapprocha lentement et se blottit tout contre la porte, plaquant son oreille sur le battant.

-Allez ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est aussi mon amie !

-Laisse tomber Cornedrue, Je dirai rien, c'est beaucoup trop personnel pour que je te dise quoi que ce soit. Peut être était elle hier trop choqué ou je ne sais pas quoi par ce qui lui était arrivé et que dans un moment de faiblesse elle ma dévoilé ses secrets. Et puis peut être ne veut elle pas que tu le saches.

-Roh, c'est bon Patmol ! Fais pas le mec important parce que Maïra t'as dis ce qui perturbait les étudiants de ce collège !

-On se calme vous deux.

-Je ne fais pas mon mec important comme tu dis, mais je profite de l'occasion. Elle n'est plus désagréable avec moi, je l'apprécie beaucoup car je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompé sur son compte alors je ne vais pas tout foutre en l'air juste pour satisfaire la curiosité de môssieur!

-Comment ça môssieur!? Je te ...

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Très gêné d'être le sujet d'une dispute entre les deux meilleurs amis que l'histoire de Poudlard n'ait jamais connu, Maïra s'était empressée de se relever et de perturber leur échange.

-Oui? Fit la voit qui semblait être celle de Remus.

Elle ouvrit donc lentement la porte et passa sa tête dans l'encadrement.

-Heu... excusez moi de vous déranger...

-C'est bon, tu peux rentrer Maïra, lui dit Sirius en se jetant sur son lit.

Elle rentra définitivement dans le dortoir après avoir lancée un dernier regard à Lily qui paraissait courroucée de se voir abandonner.

-Voila, James... peux tu me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité?

-Oui, il n'y a aucun problème, mais tu veux en faire quoi?

-Je suis avec Lily, et elle s'inquiète pour son insigne... On a dormit dans votre dortoir et dans les lois de Poudlard, ce n'est sûrement pas autorisé.

-Attend je la cherche.

Il se dirigea vers son lit et souleva le matelas.

-Tiens, dit il en lui tendant le tissu.

-Merci, répondit elle avec un sourire en commençant à la prendre

James ne lâcha pourtant pas la cape et la regardait intensément.

-Comment sais tu que j'ai un cape d'invisibilité?

-Heu... tu me l'as dis.

Lorsque ces mots s'échappèrent, elle su que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle se souvenait d'un soir, lorsqu'elle visitait le château sous la forme de son animagus, avoir vu les Maraudeurs légèrement voilé et elle avait comprit un peu plus tard lorsque Rusard passait dans le même couloir, qu'ils étaient invisible.

-Je ne dis pas ce genre de chose, répondit il en lâchant tout de même la cape. C'est un cadeau de mon père et ce n'est pas autorisé au collège, alors j'évite de le dire à n'importe qui.

Soudainement, elle se sentit frustré que James le prenne comme ça. Alors si elle comprenait bien, elle était n'importe qui? Elle détourna les yeux, légèrement peiné par la remarque et murmura un vague merci en serrant la cape contre elle.

-C'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, Maïra, rassura Remus qui avait aperçut le changement d'expression.

-En échange, commença James ce qui mis Maïra subitement mal à l'aise. Elle savait éperdument ce que James avait envi de savoir et elle n'était pas si sûre de vouloir et même pouvoir recommencer à raconter son histoire même à ses amis qui, elle le savait, seraient loyaux et garderaient le secret. Ils avaient bien tenu leur langue pour Remus alors elle ne se faisait pas de soucis pour ça. Mais c'était trop dur de devoir se répéter que sa vie était un enchevêtrement de mauvais pas qui ne la faisait que trébucher pour lui faire mal.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rentrer dans les détails mais je t'apprécie vraiment Maïra et ne rien savoir de toi et me poser que des questions sans réponses ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

-Très bien. Remus, tu en sauras sûrement plus que ce que je t'ai conter.

Les deux Maraudeurs regardèrent Remus, hébétés, se rendant compte qu'un des leur ne leur avait rien avoué.

-Remus..., jugeait James en plissant ses yeux brun.

-Bah quoi! dit il amusé. Je suis du même avis que Sirius. Je ne pouvais rien vous raconter sans son consentement!

-Alors comme ça, j'étais le seul dans l'ignorance la plus total?

-Bah... ouais! s'amusa Remus en lui souriant.

-Je ne suis pas très loin de toi Cornedrue. Maïra s'est endormis avant les détails croustillants!

Finalement, Maïra se dit qu'il lui serait possible d'exposer sa vie -une nouvelle fois- en ne craignant plus d'être jugé, car elle savait que c'était cela qui lui faisait le plus peur. Etre jugé par ses amis pour quelque chose dont elle n'avait aucun pouvoir et qui se refermerait irrémédiablement sur elle.

-Petit rendez vous si je comprend bien? Déclara Remus avec le même sourire qui lui pendait aux lèvres. Je vous propose ma dernière trouvaille.

-Tu es sournois en ce moment Lunard, sifflait James entre ses dents, laissant paraître un sourire moqueur.

-Meuh non!

-Si, je trouve aussi depuis ce soir en fait! Ne serait ce pas ta jolie Serdaigle? fit Sirius en le regardant de travers. Il se releva et s'assit sur le rebord en faisant les gros yeux ce qui fit rire Remus.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, alors arrêter de me regarder comme ça!

Comme des automates, James et Sirius levèrent leurs bras devant eux comme s'ils étaient somnambules, penchèrent la tête sur le côté et se dirigeaient dangereusement vers Remus en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Remuuuuuus! Tu vas...

-Touuuuuut nous raconter!

-Ihihihihi! James eut un rire de clown démoniaque qui fit trembler Maïra.

N'ayant aucune compassion pour son ami, elle leur lança un vague au revoir et se dépêcha de sortir pour éviter d'entendre les cris désespérés de Remus.

-Qu'est ce que tu foutais? dis Lily énervé. J'ai dû me cacher pour pas que les septièmes années me remarque ainsi que les autres années qui passaient!

-Je suis allée chercher ça, dit elle en dépliant la cape et déposant sur elle deux.

-T'as trouvé ça où? Dit elle toute excité. J'en avait jamais vu c'est génial! Mais tu es sûre que l'on ne peux pas nous voir?

-Certaine. Regarde si tu veux.

Lily la regarda à peine quelques instant et se jeta hors du tissu si léger et miroitant qu'on ne savait si c'était de l'eau qui nous glissait entre les doigts. Elle laissa une expression d'émerveillement sortir de sa bouche. en regardant ce qui aurait dû être Maïra.

-Convaincu? Dit cette dernière qui ne laissa découvrir que sa tête souriante.

-J'aime la magie, murmura Lily émerveillé par les prouesses de cette cape. J'aime vraiment ça.

Elle revint sous la cape et toute les deux partirent dans les escaliers tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas se faire soupçonner.

Lentement, n'existant pas aux yeux des adolescents de la Salle Commune, elles rejoignirent leur dortoir où elle furent accueillie par des exclamations de voix. Maïra pris soin de cacher la cape dans une de ses poches avant d'entrer.

-Maïra! Lily!

-Enfin vous êtes là! S'écriait Elizabeth en se redressant vivement sur son lit.

-Bonjour! dit Lily enjouée.

-Joyeux noël vous deux!

-Venez vite, on voulait vous attendre pour les cadeaux, fit précipitamment Morgane.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû, dit Lily en allant à son lit où tous les paquets était rassemblés.

-Pas dû? S'extasia Elizabeth. Par curiosité, on a regardé de qui venait vos paquets et il y en a un à toi qui est anonyme!

Lily hocha la tête, surprise et regarda le petit paquet au dessous des autres. Elle le prit doucement et le retourna précautionneusement entre ses fins doigts blancs.

-Ouvre! Fit Maïra, tout aussi enjouée que ses amies en s'essayant sur son lit, celui qui faisait fasse à Lily.

-J'arrive, j'arrive!

Elle retira le papier, prenant soin à ne pas le déchirer et le posa à côté d'elle.

-Tu fais exprès de nous faire languir de cette manière, bougonna Elizabeth en fixant la petite boîte qu'elle tenait.

-Patience, les choses arrivent toujours à point.

Elle ouvrit l'écrin en velours jade et en sortit une petite boîte à musique.

Lily ne put laisser qu'un soupir émerveillé sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

Le coffret avait été directement taillé dans le bois et Lily pouvait sentir les irrégularités du couvercle. Dessus, ses initiales entrecroisées comme deux amants étaient gravées; elle repassa du bout du doigt le L et le E. Elle ressentit ses intestins se tortiller désagréablement; elle devinait que celui qui lui avait offert ce présent l'avait fait de ses mains.

Toujours d'un geste lent, elle ouvrit le coffret et resta longtemps coite devant ce qu'elle voyait, émue.

Une musique douce se répandait dans la pièce et enivrait ses sens. La personne qui avait fait tous ça la connaissait parfaitement, c'était sa mélodie favorite. La sorcière n'en avait jamais connu le nom mais la savait moldu et la chantonnait parfois lorsqu'elle pensait être seule. De toute évidence, elle ne l'avait pas été. Cela ne l'énerva pas, ne la déstabilisa encore moins. Elle était seulement très touchée, troublée, mais aussi affectée par l'intention de cet inconnu. Elle sentait en écoutant cette musique que cet homme l'aimait. Elle n'aurait su dire de qu'elle manière elle le déduisait, mais la force qui sortait de chaque son lui gonflait le coeur. D'un oeil attendri elle contempla le reste de l'oeuvre. Un petit cerf, grossièrement taillé dans une pierre rougeoyante qui lui était inconnue, galopait gaiement autour d'une figurine en s'approchant de temps en temps pour que celle-ci lui caressa le bout du museau. Cette figurine lui ressemblait étrangement avec ses longs cheveux roux, sa peau doucement blanche et le sourire serin, presque imperceptible.

-On peut voir? demanda Elizabeth, brisant intentionnellement le contact qui avait lié Lily et l'inconnu par cette douce mélodie qui se perpétuait encore dans la pièce.

Avec regret elle le tendit et éprouva une forme de blessure en elle même lorsque le coffret lui échappa. Elle ramena ses poings sur sa poitrine et regarda au dehors.

Maïra avait observé chacune des expressions de Lily. Elle savait de qui venait le cadeau car elle avait assisté à l'élaboration du projet. James avait passé beaucoup de son temps libre à le monter, et le perfectionner le plus qu'il pouvait. Elle constata avec un sourire fier que James avait réussi à émouvoir Lily et que c'était un grand pas en avant déjà. La boîte à musique avait fini par arriver vers elle et Maïra observa les petites figurines avec intensité. Maïra savait qu'un jour ce serait comme cela. Comme dans cette boîte.

Elle rendit le présent à Lily qui s'empressa de le presser contre elle, comme si elle en avait été séparée trop longtemps et qu'il fallut qu'elle se réapprovisionne pour combler le vide qui avait subsisté. Elle se laissa tomber sur on lit ne prenant pas la peine d'ouvrir ses autres cadeaux, trop obnubilée par la contemplation et l'écoute de l'objet.

Le désir brûlant d'ouvrir son poing avait prise Maïra depuis que Sirius lui avait remis en main son offrande. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle hésitait à relever ses doigts et découvrir ce qui s'y trouvait. Pourquoi avait elle tant d'incertitude? Etait-ce de l'embarra? Elle ne lui avait rien offert à lui, comment se faisait-il qu'il ait pensée à elle? Quand y avait il réfléchi? Elle se sentait légèrement honteuse, mais comment pouvait elle savoir qu'elle allait être comme ça avec lui cette nuit?

Lentement ses doigts se relevèrent les uns après les autres et elle laissa le collier glisser sur sa paume et pendre au bout de son index et son majeure.

Elle resta quelques secondes fascinée par l'éclat du bijoux et le prit dans son autre main pour l'approcher à elle et mieux le contempler. Le long de la chaînette torsadée en argent, un petite figurine en lapis-lazuli évoluait, semblant faire son équilibriste comme sur une corde raide ou bien s'enroulant gracieusement autour de la torsade.

Attendrit, Maïra observa les mouvements fluides du félin avant de nouer autour de son cou le pendentif. Elle sentit les caresses sur sa peau lorsque le félin traversait la chaîne. Puis elle se pencha de nouveau sur ses cadeaux, prenant plaisir à découvrir ce que ses amis lui avait offert. James lui avait acheté un livre sur i Le Quiddich à travers les âges /i . Etonnée par cette attention, elle ouvrit la couverture et décela un mot qu'il avait écrit.

« Joyeux Noël Maïra!

Pour te remercier de tout ce que tu fais pour moi dans notre (enfin, ma) quête vers l'objet de mon désir, je t'offre ce bouquin qui m'a beaucoup plus. Tu t'imagines bien que ce cadeau est le signal pour toi de venir faire un tour sur le terrain avec nous. Tes prouesses sur les techniques de déplacement doivent certainement s'authentifier dans ta façon de voler. J'attend ce moment avec plaisir!

Encore une fois, Joyeux Noël et à tout à l'heure! »

Maïra eut un petit rire à ce message. Remonter sur un balais après tant de mois? Elle espérait que James la forcerait à l'accompagner car elle doutait avoir le courage de s'y rendre par elle même.

Puis, elle ouvrit le paquet de Remus et le titre du livre lui souleva un sourire. i Analyser, comprendre et accepter ses visions. /i Lorsqu'elle vu le sommaire, elle aperçut un passage pour lui permettre de mieux se remettre du traitement infligé par ce don. Elle remercia fortement Remus intérieurement. Décidément, il l'a connaissait très bien malgré le peu de chose qu'elle lui avait dite. Elle était certaine que sa lycanthropie l'aidait à percevoir ses émotions et il avait pu lire facilement en elle ces derniers mois.

Lily lui avait offert des partitions pour piano. Elle avait ajouté un mot:

« Joyeux Noël! Ne pense pas par ce cadeau que j'en ai assez des morceau que tu joue (bien au contraire, ils sont magnifique) mais j'ai trouvé dans une boutique de musique sorcière ces partitions. Si j'ai bien comprit, il faut que tu lances un sort sur l'instrument joué et tu as un mode d'emploie des signes qui ne sont pas sur les partitions moldus. Voilà, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais je sens que nos visite chez Ayanée vont être... magique!

Je t'embrasse même si je suis sûr d'être à côté de toi en ce moment!

Lily »

Elizabeth et Morgane s'étaient cotisées pour lui offrir un coffret à coiffure avec un livret composé de nombreuses photos et schémas, de lotions capillaires pour donner un effet à la chevelure, ou pour en amplifier la longueur. Quelques autres ustensiles comme des barrettes, des pinces, ou encore des foulards de couleurs différentes complétaient la collection.

-Quand avez vous eu le temps de m'offrir ça? Leur demanda-t-elle après les avoir remercié.

-Ce matin, sur le chemin de Traverse, dirent elles en coeur.

Lily fit les gros yeux en apprenant qu'elles avaient quitté le collège sans en avoir l'autorisation, mais elle ne dit rien de plus que ce qu'elle ne montra.

-Pour tout t'avouer, fit Morgane avec un grand sourire, on a pas dormit de la nuit!

-On a passé la soirée ensemble avec Esope et Ulysse dans une salle au septième étage.

-Et puis vers les sept heures, Elizabeth m'a rappelé avec panique, qu'on avait toujours pas ton cadeau...

-Ca, tu n'étais pas obligé de le dire, fit observer Elizabeth, m'enfin le fait est que nous nous sommes précipitées dehors, avec l'aide d'Ulysse qui connaissait un passage secret vers l'extérieur qu'on ne dois pas révéler, et puis direction Londres.

-Je te raconte pas la galère pour trouver un magasin ouvert le matin. On a attendu un peu que ça ouvre, mais le matin de Noël, les commerçants sont avec leur famille.

-Sauf ceux qui ont compris que certaines personnes comme nous, oubliait les cadeaux de leurs amies...

-Bref, on est rentré y'a à peine une heure et vous n'étiez pas là.

-Vous étiez où? Demanda Elizabeth avec un grand sourire niais.

Maïra regarda Lily pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait répondre mais elle était encore une fois retournée à l'écoute de la boîte à musique.

-Avec les Maraudeurs, commença Maïra avant d'être coupée par les cris d'hystérie d'Elizabeth.

-Avec les Maraudeurs donc, reprit Maïra, mais en réalité je me suis endormis dans les bras de Sirius -Morgane lança un regard en coin amusé à Elizabeth- et du coup il m'a emmené dans son dortoir et il s'est lui aussi endormis. Et puis on a un peu parlé sur le coup des unes heures du matin et Remus est arrivé emmenant avec lui James et Lily totalement saoules.

Morgane et Elizabeth poussèrent des soupirs d'étonnement et se retournèrent pour voir Lily allongé sur le lit, la montagne de cadeau toujours parfaitement bien disposé sans aucune irrégularité.

-Elle et Potter? Il est encore vivant? s'inquiéta Morgane en fixant Maïra, toujours aussi surprise.

-Apparemment, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai juste compris que Diggory était un prétentieux imbu de sa petite personne (c'est pas faux, commentait Elizabeth) et qu'après avoir fait un tour dans les cuisines, ils étaient près à détruire la coupe des Quatre Maisons d'il y a deux ans.

-Je comprend, ce sont les Serpentard qui ont gagné cette année là, grommela Elizabeth.

-Mmh...

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Maïra tourna vivement la tête vers la fenêtre et remarqua une petite chouette effraie taper du bec sur la vitre.

-Tiens? Dit Morgane en ouvrant la fenêtre.

La petite chouette se précipita au chaud et se secoua un peu les plumes pour se débarrasser de la neige. Morgane lui détacha le parchemin accroché à la patte, lui caressa la tête et ouvrit la missive.

-Black t'écrit? Interrogea Morgane en considérant Maïra. Depuis quand?

-Ce soir, répondit celle-ci en tendant la main pour récupérer le message.

-Tu nous le lis? Demanda Elizabeth avec un large sourire

-Si vous voulez.

Morgane lui tendit la lettre avec un tout aussi large sourire que son amie et s'assit sur son lit emplie de papiers cadeaux de couleurs froissés qu'elle repoussa négligemment par terre.

... 

-Ca commence fort ça! S'exclama Lily qui venait tout juste de revenir à la réalité avec elles. Il t'appel par ton prénom? Vous avez décidé de faire une trêve pour les joies de Noël ou bien la guerre est réellement finie?

-S'il ne change pas d'avis, c'est finie.

-Tant mieux, j'en avais assez de vous entendre vous chamailler. Vous iriez bien ensemble, lâcha t'elle avec un sourire en coin des lèvres.

-Tu parles, tu es exécrable avec Potter, critiqua à voix basse, Elizabeth.

Lily lui lança un regard noir et reposa ses yeux sur Maïra.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, réfléchi à ce que j'ai dis! Elle sourit et d'un geste de la main, elle lui fit dire qu'elle devait poursuivre sa lecture.

-Bon, dit Maïra soucieuse.

«Maïra,»

Elle regarda Lily puis chacune des autres occupantes de la chambre et remarquant qu'elles n'allaient plus faire de commentaire, elle poursuivit.

«J'avais pensé t'expliquer les propriétés du collier à voix haute, mais tu as irrémédiablement été entraînée vers la sortie. Je vais vraiment commencer à croire que notre compagnie déplait à Evans.»

La concernée haussa un sourcil narquois mais ne haussa aucune réplique.

«On m'a dit que le lapis-lazuli du collier avait été traité avec la magie de façon à ce qu'il devienne le protecteur de la personne qui le porte. Ce collier est unique en son genre car très peut de gens savent soumettre cette pierre (qui est très difficile à manier) aux charmes qui sont eux même complexes. Après, je ne suis pas sûr de l'authenticité de ces faits!

Je me suis dis qu'avec ce cadeau, si je n'était pas là lorsque tu en aurait besoin, ce collier te protègerait de la magie noire.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des lettres, ni d'exposer ce que je ressens par écrit ou par oral d'ailleurs, mais je comprend enfin pourquoi Remus et James me parles tant de toi. Je feignais toujours de ne pas m'en occuper, de m'en foutre, mais maintenant je sais que j'était frustré de ne pas faire partie de cette joyeuse bande!

Bon, je m'arrête là, ce mot ne donnera plus rien si je continue dans ma lancé!

Je suis comblé d'avoir fait ta connaissance! (imagine moi te faisant la révérence!)

Sirius. »

-Il est trop chou! S'extasia Elizabeth.

-Je suis sûre que tu es la seule fille à qui il ai écrit une lettre!

-Peut être, sourit Maïra.

Le chouette qui avait apporté la missive revint dans la chambre aussi congelé que tout à l'heure, se précipitant au chaud.

-Il a dû oublier de te dire quelque chose, dit Lily en prenant la nouvelle lettre. Tiens, dit elle en lui tendant le parchemin.

-Merci.

«James a manqué me frapper pour ma distraction. Il voulait te donner l'horaire du rendez vous pour le Quiddich. J'ai beau eu lui dire que le temps n'était pas favorable, il n'a rien voulu savoir. Couvre toi, prend une cape bien chaude, des gants, ce que tu veux, mais tu dois être dans la salle commune dans dix minutes!

A tout de suite donc!

Sirius »

-Tu joues au Quiddich? Tu ne nous l'avais jamais dis! Dit Lily en se levant.

-J'ai trop de souvenirs. De douloureux souvenirs, murmura-t-elle.

-Et... tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont revenir si tu y retournes? murmura Morgane, gênée.

-Je pense que je pourrai y faire face. J'espère.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

D Aaah! Contente d'avoir enfin terminé ce chapitre. En temps normal il aurait dû être complété d'une dizaine de page en plus mais je me suis dis que... non. Autant ne pas précipiter les choses, n'est ce pas? Alors que dire sur ce chapitre? J'ai bien aimé écrire ces différents points de vues (d'ailleurs, qu'en pensez vous? Est-ce trop lourd?), axer une partie du récit sur la relation entre James et Lily et une autre sur les pensées de Sirius. J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Faites le moi savoir!

A bientôt j'espère.

Calimero

ps: Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes restante. Je profite de ce mot pour demander si l'un de mes chers lecteurs aurait le courage d'être mon bêta-reader. Je comprend donc par là une correction et une relecture de l'histoire... Voila, prévenez moi!


End file.
